Catch Me
by Plikt
Summary: Deux ans après Be Mine. Duo et Heero ont repris une vie qu'ils tentaient de qualifier de normale. Mais... Son ombre plane encore dans leur mémoire. Et s'ils avaient le moyen de le retrouver, seront-ils prêts à en payer le prix ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Catch Me

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau supplier le petit papa noël, il a encore refusé…

Pour leurs dernières reviews sur Be Mine, je remerci : ART, Hitokage83, magma-novae, Mily-y, Paprika Star, Merikhemet, Nass et C Elise ! Cer reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et la suite est tout de même un peu plus dédicacé pour ces personnes !!

Note : Alors, tout d'abord :

-Cette fic est la suite de Be Mine et je pense qu'il est nécessaire de lire la première pour comprendre celle là. Enfin après, c'est à vous de voir.

-J'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes, et j'ai bien peur que Heero et Duo ait repris la vedette, même si Quatre et Trowa restent très importants.

-D'autres personnages (originaux) vont fait leur apparition, et je dois avouer que j'ai peur du phénomène Mary-Sue, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir gentiment si ça arrive !!!

-D'ailleurs, ces personnages appartiennent entièrement à leurs créatrices, Crystall et Plikt. (voilà, je mets ça là comme ça c'est fait.)

Bon, je pense que maintenant c'est bon on peut y aller. Et aussi, pardon pour l'attente, mais la fac niveau boulot c'est… plus qu'au lycée !!!

Allez, je vous laisse plonger maintenant !!

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Paris (France)**

**Date inconnue**

Tout était finalement en place. Il avait mis deux longues années à organiser ce petit jeu, mais la patience dont il avait fait preuve valait parfaitement le coup.

Il ne cherchait pas à se venger, mais uniquement à passer le temps. A s'amuser.

Quatre n'avait pas conscience d'avoir un comportement pas tout à fait normal.

Et puis, Heero Yuy avait cherché pendant des années à le coincer, sans y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant, il lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

Mais une seule.

Si le détective échouait encore cette fois, il ne pourrait plus jamais y parvenir.

Non, vis-à-vis de Heero Yuy ou Duo Maxwell, il n'y avait pas de vengeance.

Pour son cher grand-frère en revanche…

Il allait lui prendre tous ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Là, il y avait une vengeance.

C'est sûr de lui, et souriant, que Quatre posta finalement ses lettres.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches et se retourna vers la petite boutique au coin de la rue.

Trowa en sortait justement, chargé de nombreux sacs.

Et c'est avec un sourire nettement plus tendre et amoureux que Quatre le rejoignit pour l'aider.

Ils avaient fait de nombreux achats.

Mais deux ans d'amour ça se fête !

* * *

**Devant le domicile de Duo Maxwell (Amérique du Nord)**

**Date inconnue**

Bien plus loin, mais au même moment, Heero Yuy avait également les mains dans les poches.

Sauf qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Enfin si, mais à sens unique.

Le mois de Juin venait d'arriver et le douloureux souvenir d'une disparition lui revenait. Deux ans qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles.

Aucune nouvelle.

Et Heero se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Il se disait que Duo devait être dans le même état. Aussi, s'ils pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement…

Avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas dans l'allée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Duo sortit de chez lui, pendu au cou d'un autre.

La gorge d'Heero se fit plus sèche.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Duo était avec quelqu'un. Il connaissait même très bien ce type puisqu'ils se voyaient souvent chez le natté. Mais Heero n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire. Ni à abandonner.

Avant que les deux amoureux ne le remarquent, il fit demi-tour. Soudainement il n'avait plus aucune envi de soutenir qui que ce soit.

Les deux hommes s'étaient séparés depuis plus d'un an.

Après la disparition de Trowa, ils avaient lancé de nombreuses recherches. Police, détectives… Ils avaient tout essayé sans en apprendre plus. Même le grand frère Denzel n'avait rien pu leur dire.

Il croyait son jeune frère mort depuis des années…

Suite à tous ces échecs, et à de nombreux mois, Duo commença à vouloir faire son deuil. A reprendre sa vie. Heero avait choisit de ne pas abandonner son enquête cette fois-ci.

C'est cette différence qui avait eut raison de leur amour.

Heero avait toujours cette idée bien présente en lui, que Trowa était en vie, que Quatre le gardait prisonnier quelque part, et qu'un jour ils auraient les moyens de le trouver.

Il ne se trompait presque pas.

* * *

**Domicile de Duo Maxwell (Amérique du Nord)**

**Le lendemain**

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne peu habituel. Il avait sans doute trop forcé sur l'alcool au dîner de la veille. Mais en même temps…

« Ça fait longtemps maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, tu voudrais pas vivre avec moi ? »

Et il avait refusé.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, de larmes ou de séparation. Juste un : « Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

Mais Duo ne voulait plus vivre avec personne.

La dernière fois lui avait fait trop mal.

Et le rappel de ce souvenir douloureux l'avait forcé à boire pour oublier.

Oublier cet échec.

Et oublier _sa_ disparition.

Deux ans déjà ?

Ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Après s'être servi une tasse de café noir, il sortit pour ramener son courrier. Pas grand-chose en fait… Enfin, une carte de l'étranger.

De Paris en France d'après le cachet de la poste.

Sans attendre, il l'ouvrit.

« _Cher M. Maxwell,_

_Deux ans que je m'occupe de lui, et Trowa va très bien. Sa rééducation est finie et il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Son fauteuil n'est pas un fardeau pour moi, ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne me dérange pas._

_Je pense que vous lui manquez encore un peu, mais il ne veut pas risquer d'être un poids pour vous et votre ami._

_Il est même ravis que nous nous soyons mis d'accord pour qu'il vienne avec moi. (Comprenez qu'il ignore avoir été enlevé.)_

_Mais, M. Maxwell, notre vie, bien que merveilleuse et me comblant presque totalement, est maintenant trop habituelle pour moi._

_J'ai donc décidé de nous offrir un petit voyage. Voyage qui peut facilement se transformer en jeu, qu'en dites-vous ?_

_Cela devrait vous laisser une chance. Qui sais, vous le retrouverez peut-être ?_

_Avec toute mon affection (et sans aucune ironie)._

_Q. D._ »

Et avec un billet d'avion première classe. Pour Paris et dépars dès le lendemain. Au moment où Duo allait s'assoir pour que son vertige se dissipe, on sonna à la porte.

Il se mit tout de même assis, choisissant d'ignorer cette sonnerie.

Peu de temps après, le visage d'Heero apparut devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Duo lui fit signe d'entrer par la porte de derrière qui était ouverte.

Il ne remarqua que trop vite que son ex tenait lui aussi une enveloppe.

Quatre n'était pas décevant.

Il semblait parfaitement au courant de leur condition actuelle. Depuis combien de temps les surveillait-il ?

-J'ai…

Duo lui montra sa lettre avant qu'Heero ne finisse sa phrase. Ils allaient se dire la même chose de toute façon.

Heero, souriant prit Duo dans ses bras, oubliant grâce à cette lettre deux ans de disputes continues.

-Il est vivant !

-Ouais…

Duo se détacha de lui et s'éloigna.

-Ça ne te rend pas plus heureux que ça ?

-Je… Ne sais pas.

Deux sentiments se mélangeaient en Duo, à la fois le bonheur de savoir son ami vivant et en bonne santé mais aussi…

-Pendant tout ce temps il allait bien… Et il ne m'a pas contacté…

-Il ne voulait pas être un poids.

-Mais je suis son meilleur ami merde !

-Hn…

A cette non-réponse, Duo soupira bruyamment et monta les escaliers, Heero à sa suite. Il se mit à ramasser des vêtements d'un peu partout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça se voit pas ?

Et Duo continua à jeter pèle mêle les vêtements sur son lit, sous le regard de son ex qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Hn.

-Je fais ma valise ! Et tu devrais faire la même chose !

Heero avait déjà préparé un sac. Il s'était dis que Quatre ne les envoyait pas faire du tourisme, et il avait pris le strict nécessaire. Mais il n'osa pas informer Duo de ses soupçons. Le natté pouvait bien prendre quatre pantalons s'il le voulait…

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant la tornade continuer à placer le plus de vêtements possibles dans les sacs qui se trouvaient là.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison du natté, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Heero s'arrêta un instant, mais voyant que Duo ne semblait pas décidé à venir ouvrir, il s'en chargea.

Et il se retrouva face à son meilleur ami. Un homme qu'il adorait voir, avec qui il partageait beaucoup de choses. Leurs discussions semblaient sans fin.

Vraiment, l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une boîte de beignets à la main lui avait manqué.

Ce dernier ne laissa pas la surprise, et l'émotion de ces tendres retrouvailles, l'empêcher de montrer clairement son amitié.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que dès que cette porte s'ouvre tu es derrière.

Heero lui était submergé par l'émotion, aussi il se contenta de lancer un regard morne à Rudolf. Enfin… Peter de son vrai nom.

-Je suppose que Duo est en colère dans sa chambre comme à chacune de tes visites.

-Hn.

En fait, Duo était en plein déménagement, mais… Heero n'avait pas envi d'en informer son plus proche ami.

-Tu aimes vraiment nous gâcher la vie en revenant pas vrai ? Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes que Duo et toi c'est fini. Maintenant il est avec moi et crois moi, une fois que je serais installé ici, tu ne verras plus jamais les couleurs de ces murs.

-Hn.

Heero choisit de repousser au loin cette agression verbale et de se servir un café. La situation allait forcément dégénérer puisque Duo faisait ses valises.

Il avait même des beignets pour assister à la confrontation.

Qui ne tarda pas à commencer quand Duo arriva avec un premier sac. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Rudolf.

-Tu es encore là ? Tu devais pas faire ton sac ?

-Déjà fait.

-Comment ça son sac ?

Duo se figea et fixa un instant Heero avec clairement affiché sur le visage un « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. ». Heero décida de ne pas se mêler directement à leur rupture et de regarder. Duo se retourna.

Rudolf faisait face, tentant d'oublier qu'il venait d'assurer à Heero que rien ne lui permettrait de récupérer Duo.

Et il lança violemment la première attaque.

-Alors ?

-Je peux tout expliquer.

- Dépêche-toi alors !

Duo avait paré le premier coup, mais son adversaire n'en démordait pas. Le natté jeta un œil à Heero qui avait une moitié de beignet en main. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Viens, on va en parler dans la chambre.

Et ils laissèrent Heero en plan avec café, beignets et surtout, la possibilité d'entendre les cris en cas de dispute. On quelque chose de bien moins plaisant en cas de réconciliation.

Rudolf était un garçon bruyant dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il n'y eut ni cris ni autre chose. Juste un temps vide où Heero eut tout le loisir de finir les beignets. Bien sûr, il ne remercierait pas Rudolf pour ça.

Sans doute plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous deux de la chambre. Rudolf semblait ravi, et Duo passablement épuisé. Pourtant Heero en était sûr, il n'y avait eut aucun bruit !

Rudolf en progrès ?

Heero en doutait très sérieusement.

-Bon, alors à demain mon cœur.

Et il embrassa Duo, jetant un regard victorieux à Heero. Ce dernier enfourna son dernier beignet. A l'extérieur il semblait s'en foutre royalement. En fait, il voulait éventrer ce type.

Une fois Rudolf disparu, Duo se tourna vers Heero, l'air furieux.

-Tu es fier de toi ? On a faillit se disputer à cause de ta présence !

-Oh…

Devant l'air « Mais je m'en fous moi que Rudolf et toi vous cassiez à cause de moi (parce qu'en fait je t'aime encore et je te veux pour moi tout seul) », Duo prit un air « Mais je m'en fiche moi que tu t'en foutes que Rudolf et moi on casse (parce que tu m'aimes encore et que tu me veux pour toi tout seul) ».

-Enfin, j'ai pu arranger ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que Peter vient avec nous. D'ailleurs, tu serais un ange de réserver un billet d'avion pour lui demain. T'en fais pas, il te remboursera.

Bon… Rudolf direction le pôle Nord. Duo avait dit pour demain, il n'avait pas précisé à quelle destination.

-Et il veut aller à Paris !

Bon…

-Heero, il part dans le même avion que nous.

Bon…

-Crevard, t'aurais pu me laisser des beignets…

* * *

A suivre

Voilà, le tout premier chapitre de Catch Me. Alors ? Pas de déception ? D'envie de tuer un pauvre auteur sans défense ?

Enfin, pour jeter des pierres des chats ou des paires de ciseaux, c'est en bas !!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à C Elise ; Nass ; Native ; Merikhemet ; Lunisa ; magam-novae ; IIRSI ; Mily-y et à Hahn tah Yhel pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir !!

Note : Ce chapitre ne permet sans doute pas de faire avancer l'histoire énormément, mais il permet de situer certaines choses. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste des décalages horaires et des durées de vols, aussi, ce sera assez abstrait, prière de ne pas en vouloir à l'auteur pour ces détails !!

Enfin, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre que j'ai écris avec amour !!

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Aéroport de New York (Etats-Unis)**

**8 heures du matin**

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que dès le matin, il y a beaucoup de monde dans les aéroports. Vraiment beaucoup de monde.

Alors perdre quelqu'un dans une telle foule devient très courant.

-Attend Heero, on a perdu Peter.

-Oh…

Pas désolé du tout, Heero continua son chemin pour embarquer. Rudolf allait rater l'avion si ça continuait…

Dommage pour lui.

-Ah, je le vois !

Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt difficile de rater ce grand crétin debout sur l'un des bancs.

Duo se perdit à son tour dans la foule, cherchant à rejoindre le Rudolf de son cœur et laissant ses affaires dans les bras d'Heero.

Et il réapparu peu de temps après, tenant le crétin par la main. Vraiment celui-là… incapable de piquer un sprint dans la foule.

Heero avait parfaitement réussi lui !

Et en tirant Duo par la main qui plus est !

-Monsieur, vous embarquez ?

-Hn.

Heero tourna le dos au couple. Oubliant malencontreusement l'un des sacs que Duo lui avait confié. Enfin, il n'était pas à l'un des deux, alors ça allait.

-Pour les premières classes c'est à droite monsieur.

Heero tendit son billet à l'hôtesse en remerciant la jeune femme. Duo fit de même quand à Rudolf…

-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais les secondes classes doivent aller à gauche.

-Comment ça seconde classe ?

Alors que Rudolf regardait son billet en cherchant l'erreur, Duo lui, qui avait déjà comprit, fixait Heero avec la tête de quelqu'un qui avait très envie d'un punching-ball vivant.

-Heero…

Les mains dans les poches, Heero se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit quelle classe il avait les moyens de s'offrir.

-Heero…

Duo allait le tuer. C'était une certitude.

-Non laisse Duo. Il n'y a pas de problème, je vais voyager en seconde. De toute manière on se retrouve à Paris.

-Non, tu ne vas pas en seconde.

Heero regarda Duo avec l'air de dire « Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui laisser ma place. Alors là, tu rêves en couleurs ».

Duo lui fit un laaaarge sourire et se tourna vers Rudolf.

-Je vais en seconde.

Et sans laisser aucun des deux protester qu'il était « hors de question de voyager huit heures assis à côté de lui ! », Duo disparu côté seconde.

Heero et Rudolf restèrent un instant sans bouger, et c'est l'hôtesse qui dut les forcer à se mettre en chemin.

Rudolf passait devant en bougonnant que « c'était pas possible, il allait jamais tenir autant de temps à côté de l'autre muet, froid comme un glaçon. » et Heero le suivait, coincé entre lui et une petite mamie.

Une personne à casquette passa dans le sens inverse et bouscula Heero. Ce dernier eut parfaitement le temps de le reconnaître, mais il ne réussi pas à s'extraire à temps de la petite file.

Wufei avait déjà disparu.

Il fallait qu'il descende de cet avion. Qu'il rattrape le chinois avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau dans la nature.

-Monsieur, rejoignez votre place.

-Je dois descendre de cet avion !

-Vous ne pouvez pas monsieur.

-Je viens de voir un homme le faire il y a un instant.

-Il accompagnait une personne en fauteuil.

Une personne en fauteuil ?

Trowa…

Trowa était dans cet avion et il avait failli descendre sans lui.

Il se retourna brusquement.

Mais la personne en fauteuil était un vieil homme.

Un vieil homme qui le fixait sans plus bouger.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et ce dernier lui tendit un vieux livre. Heero allait prendre la parole, mais le vieux le devança.

-Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le code, mais vous devez pourtant vous douter que je ne sais rien de plus.

Effectivement, Heero s'en doutait. Tenant fermement le livre en main, il rejoignit sa place auprès de Rudolf.

-Tu me passes mon sac steup ?

-Hn.

Trop concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait, Heero en oubliait totalement de rire sous cape de la perte du sac à l'aéroport.

-T'abuses ! J'avais tout pour m'occuper là dedans !

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage pour tomber directement sur le titre « Notre Dame de Paris ». Au moins, il avait une idée d'où aller pour la suite.

-Heureusement que j'avais, dans la prévision d'une de tes stupides blagues, conservé mes papiers avec moi.

Une enveloppe blanche glissa d'entre les pages du livre. Heero la prit en main.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

-Mais t'es vraiment un gamin pour faire ce genre de trucs.

La lettre portait la fine écriture de Quatre.

_« Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous acceptez de jouer un peu._

_Mais comme pour tous les jeux, il y a des règles._

_Elles vous attendent dans un lieu bien précis qui ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver._

_Suivez les indices que je sème, comme s'il s'agissait de miettes de pain._

_Je vous rassure, certaines destinations ne seront que des escales très courtes._

_J'ai choisi mes préférées pour vous les faire découvrir, le tourisme vous fera du bien._

_Et un dernier conseil, mettez vos montres à l'heure, il serait tellement dommage de perdre ce jeu à cause du décalage horaire…_

_Enfin, Duo, Heero, je suis persuadé que nous ne tarderons guère à nous revoir._

_Et puis, vous aurez très vite de mes nouvelles._

_Q. D. »_

Sans plus écouter Rudolf qui continuait à râler que maintenant il allait s'ennuyer pendant des heures, Heero se leva dès que le signal lumineux eut disparu.

Surpris, Rudolf le vit se diriger vers les secondes classes. Peu décidé à le laisser seul avec Duo, il le suivit.

Quand Duo vit ces deux là arriver, il pensa à cette paix et à ce silence qu'il avait un jour eut. Il se replongea dans le journal qu'il tenait.

-Il faut que tu vois quelque chose.

-Si c'est un coup vache que Peter t'a fait, apprend que c'est bien mérité.

Heero, pour toute réponde, lui jeta le livre et la lettre sur les genoux avant de s'assoir à côté.

-Pas de voisin ?

-Non.

Duo était trop absorbé par la lettre pour songer à mentir ou à chasser Heero, et ce, au grand mécontentement de Rudolf qui venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Heero le foudroya du regard.

-T'as voulu venir, ok, mais ne gâche pas notre chance en faisant chier le monde.

-Heero !

Heero se faisait à présent foudroyer par le regard de Duo…

-Peter est au courant de tout, alors il a le droit de demander plus de précisions pour nous aider.

-Comme tu veux…

Heero croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un enfant venant de se faire disputer. Duo soupira et tendit la lettre à Peter.

Dès qu'il eut finit sa lecture, il commença à donner quelques idées qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Déjà, on doit avancer nos montres de 6 heures, soit, l'heure française. Ensuite…

Il prit le livre des mains de Duo et le feuilleta rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de notable à l'intérieur.

-Je pense que Notre Dame est notre première destination.

-Bravo Scherlock…

Un silence lourd s'installa alors, et Duo reprit le journal qu'il avait peu de temps avant. Voyant qu'aucun des deux autres ne bougeait, il releva les yeux.

-Vous comptez rester là ?

Pas de réponse. Heero le regardait l'air de dire « Oui, je veux rester avec toi. ».

-Pas question.

« Pourquoi ? Y a pourtant de la place à côté de toi. »

« Dégage de là et plus vite que ça. »

-Hn.

En se relevant, il attrapa Rudolf par le côle, si il ne pouvait pas rester, pas question que l'autre le puisse.

Il regretterait bien vite ce geste.

* * *

**Avion (quelque part entre au dessus du Pacifique)**

**5 heures du matin (Oui, le décalage horaire, ça mélange tout…)**

Heero avait déjà pensé que Rudolf était un garçon bruyant dans tous ce qu'il faisait.

Cuisine, salle de bain, dispute et même dans la chambre…

En plus il ronflait !

Et pas qu'un peu !

Bien sûr, la plupart des gens autours ne semblait pas dérangée par ça. Mais pour Heero, il était tout simplement impossible de dormir, de lire, ou quoi que ce soit.

Après s'être retourné une demi-douzaine de fois, il se décida à changer de crèmerie. Duo ne serait pas content, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

Déjà c'était ça ou il tuait Rudolf.

Et en plus, il n'avait plus fait de sieste aux côtés de Duo depuis longtemps.

Duo était plongé dans la lecture de « Notre Dame de Paris », visiblement, il maîtrisait parfaitement le français.

Heero s'installa à côté de lui sans que Duo relève la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à un mec aussi bruyant ?

-Lui au moins je n'oubli jamais qu'il est là.

-Tu ne m'oubli même pas quand je ne suis pas là.

-C'est vrai que tu m'empoisonnes assez la vie pour ça.

-Duo…

Heero fixa son ancien amant un moment. Mais ce dernier ne lâchait pas son livre des yeux. Il avait choisi de ne surtout pas craquer pendant ce voyage. Il souffrirait sinon. Heero et Peter aussi. Et il n'avait pas envi de blesser qui que ce soit.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas de nouvelle chance ?

-Parce qu'il y en a déjà eu assez comme ça.

-Duo…

-Maintenant ça suffit !

Duo avait fermé le livre en le claquant violemment, faisant sursauter certains voisins. Il se tourna vers Heero.

-On a pas déjà assez souffert à ton goût ? Je suis avec Peter, j'aime Peter et je vais faire ma vie avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que lui il sait se défaire du passé. Il sait comment ne pas faire mal aux gens autours. Je n'ai pas à jouer au professeur de relations humaines avec lui !

-Tu cites l'exacte contraire de mes défauts. Mais où sont ses qualités propres ?

-Je… Je l'aime un point c'est tout et… Et…

La voix de Duo se faisait plus hésitante à mesure qu'Heero réduisait la distance entre eux deux.

-Tu es avec lui parce que tu peux te contrôler. Il n'y a pas de réelle passion. Quand tu es avec moi, tu as peur de toi-même, peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Peur de ce que tu pourrais faire.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, quand Duo se recula rapidement.

-Ne me confond pas avec toi. Le contrôle ne me dis rien. Je suis avec lui parce qu'alors que nous étions « ensemble », j'avais déjà un fantôme pour compagnon, un fantôme qui courait sans arrêt derrière le passé.

Duo reprit la lecture de son livre, ignorant à nouveau le métis. Enfin, tentant de l'ignorer.

-C'est la passé qui nous a rattrapé Duo !

-Mais je ne veux pas retourner en arrière !

-Je t'aime.

Duo ne le regardait pas. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu résister et ils auraient fini par faire une bêtise.

-Je t'aimais.

Et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Heero tourna la tête vers le hublot et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Duo ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'il souffrait beaucoup trop ? Qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose ? Qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter de le laisser avec cet idiot de Rudolf.

Rudolf qui d'ailleurs devait continuer à ronfler.

Au bout de quelques temps, Heero sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Duo s'était endormi sur lui, lâchant enfin son livre.

Duo voulait pouvoir tourner la page et vivre en paix avec l'autre clown.

Heero se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement. L'autre ne se réveilla pas.

Le métis se rapprocha de son oreille et souffle :

-Vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser.

* * *

A suivre…

Je sais que ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup. Ça devrait bouger plus d'ici peu de temps !!

Une petite review pour dire vos impressions ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à : Mily-y ; Nass ; Merikhemet ; Lunisa et Hahn tah Yhel pour leurs reviews.

Vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps à chaque fois !!

Note : Tout ce qui est en italique est du français, bien sûr, selon les pays la langue changera, mais je ne vais pas chercher la langue de chaque pays à chaque fois, c'est nos héros uniquement qui ne comprendront pas un traître mot ! Ce qui j'en suis sûre, poura apporter quelques incompréhensions bien amusantes !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Devant Notre-Dame de Paris (France)**

**9 Heures du matin (Heure Française)**

Paris, à 9 heures, est bruyant. Enfin, ça l'était aussi à 8 heures et à midi. Sans doute aussi le soir. En fait, ça l'était tout le temps.

Mais il y avait un avantage certain à être à Paris.

Rudolf se la fermait depuis la veille.

Quand il s'était rendu compte que Duo et Heero avaient dormi ensemble dans l'avion, enfin, que Duo avait fait une bonne sieste sur l'épaule d'Heero, il avait décidé de faire la tête.

De l'aéroport à Notre-Dame, il n'y avait pas eu un seul échange entre les trois hommes.

Et même l'admiration qu'ils éprouvaient envers la superbe cathédrale ne suffisait pas à les réconcilier.

Ils entrèrent rapidement.

Le jeu de Quatre avait commencé et ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient du temps ou non.

Ils avaient déjà du se résoudre à passer une nuit à l'hôtel en arrivant à 23 heures à Paris.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Duo s'était déjà avance dans l'allée principale pendant que les deux autres cherchaient sur les côtés.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils comptaient trouver, mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

Quelques touristes les regardèrent étrangement. Ils allaient un peu trop vite pour visiter.

C'est Peter qui trouva le nouvel indice. Sur l'un des bancs, au lieu de l'éternelle bible, il y avait une bande dessinée.

« _Les cigares du Pharaon._ »

Ne parlant pas très bien français, il préféra retrouver Duo. Il lui donna le livre et la petite boîte qui était posée à côté.

Ils sortirent tous les trois avec leurs trouvailles et allèrent dans un petit café pour les observer un peu mieux.

Duo regarda la BD de plus prêt.

-Je dois avouer que Quatre me déçoit un peu dans ses choix de lectures… Je ne le voyais pas lire les aventures de Tintin…

-Et tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?

Demanda Heero calmement.

-Qu'on va en Egypte peut-être…

Marmonna Duo en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Heero ouvrit la boîte découvrant trois cigares cubains à l'intérieur.

-En tout cas je sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Dit Duo. Les deux autres relevèrent la tête vers lui, attendant la suite.

-Il a laissé un numéro de téléphone.

-Donne le, j'ai mon portable.

Lança Rudolf, sautant sur l'occasion pour gagner des points. Heero allait faire remarquer qu'il avait le sien aussi mais Duo le stoppa avec un regard.

« Si tu fais la moindre remarque je t'explose la tête. »

Et puisqu'un Duo en colère n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, surtout quand il cogne, Heero laissa faire.

-Ah, ça décroche ! Allo ?

_/Allo ?_

-Heu… _Attend si il vous plaît._ Duo c'est une française !

-Donne. _Allo ?_

_/Oh… C'est vous les américains ?_

_-Vous saviez que nous allions appeler ?_

_/Oui, mais j'attend ton appel depuis hier mon cœur._

_-… Eva ?_

_/Bien joué !_

_-Attend… Tu aides ce malade ?_

_/A ton avis ?_

_-Contre de la bouffe tu ferais n'importe quoi…_

_/Tu as ta réponde. Retrouvez moi aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel à midi. Tu m'inviteras au restaurant et je te dirais tout ce que je sais._

_-On est pressés Eva !_

_/Pas encore. Pour l'instant ça va._

_-Comment tu…_

_/J'aurais un bouquet de roses. Salut !_

Et elle raccrocha. Duo rappela rapidement.

_/Allo ?_

_-Ecoute Eva, c'est très important !_

_/Je sais mon cœur._

_-Alors tu vas nous aider ?_

_/J'ai un truc important à te dire._

_-Quoi ?_

_/En fait…_

_-Oui ? Quoi !_

_/Je suis pas là ! Alors laisse un message !_

En entendant le bip caractéristique du répondeur, Duo raccrocha violemment et rendit son téléphone à Peter.

-Alors ?

Demanda ce dernier.

-L'un de vous m'invite au restaurant ce midi ?

Heero, se doutant de l'entourloupe, accepta rapidement, prenant un air victorieux. Rudolf sauta dans le piège tête la première.

-Pas question ! C'est à moi d'offrir un repas à Duo !

Avec un grand sourire intérieur, Heero s'avoua vaincu.

Il ne se doutait même pas à quel point il avait eu raison.

* * *

-Duo… Je veux bien comprendre qu'on ait pas le choix du lieu de rendez-vous et que donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper personnellement de notre informateur ? J'ai des envies de meurtre.

-Non, je te le déconseille Heero. Elle sera sans aucun doute d'une grande aide.

-Si tu le dis…

Marmonna Heero en se laissant à nouveau éblouir par les flashs des appareils d'un groupe de japonaises qui le trouvait très à son goût.

-Mais quand même, pourquoi à midi ?

-Pour aller manger sans doute…

-Et pourquoi ici ?

-Je lui demanderai.

Et nouvelles photos.

Duo repéra un bouquet de roses, tenu par une adolescente de… 17 ans ?

Ou un truc comme ça.

Le natté partit la rejoindre abandonnant les deux hommes de son cœur au milieu des gloussements et des objectifs.

Ils n'eurent même pas à échanger un regard pour se précipiter dans un même ensemble à sa suite.

_-Eva !_

_-Oh ! Alors mon amour, on va où ?_

_-J'en sais rien mais…_

_-Parfait, dans ce cas j'ai déjà mon idée._

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent assis à la table d'un très bon restaurant en compagnie de leur nouvelle enquêtrice.

Cette dernière passa une commande générale et sirota tranquillement son cola.

Duo se décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

_-Je t'imaginais plus vieille._

_-Et moi plus jeune, mais on va pas en pleurer._

_-Bon… Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je mange._

_-Eva…_

_-Oh ça va. Au fait, tes amis sont pas super bavards._

_-Ils ne parlent pas la langue._

_-C'est vrai que t'en maîtrise pas mal mon petit journaliste ! En tout cas ça veut dire qu'on peut parler d'eux sans qu'ils le sachent._

_-J'ai pas vraiment le temps pour._

_-Mais si. Alors c'est lequel le célèbre Heero que c'est le destin qui vous a unis, séparés, puis réunis ?_

_-C'est plus lui…_

_-Bah, ça reviendra._

_-Eva !_

_Quoi ?_

_-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on s'est sensiblement éloignés du sujet ?_

_-Si, un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_-Pourquoi j'ai eu ton numéro dans un album de Tintin ?_

_-Parce qu'il est reporter et cherche toujours plein de trucs, comme moi !_

_-Oui, mais lui il répond à toutes les questions. Alors ? Tu as rencontré Quatre Raberba Winner pas vrai ?_

_-Non, j'ai rencontré Quatre Denzel. Mais il m'a dit qu'il utilisait un autre nom en ce moment._

_-Ça je m'en doutais. Quoi d'autre ?_

_-Heu… Tu préfères pas que je parle anglais histoire qu'ils participent un peu ?_

_-Parce que tu sais parler anglais ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dis !_

_-Tu l'as jamais demandé et vu que tu parlais bien français, j'ai pas cherché. Je comptais me moquer d'eux un petit peu._

_-Parle anglais et dis-nous tout !_

_-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou je prend deux desserts !_

_-Ok…_

-Bon, alors…

Les deux autres hommes… ne sursautèrent pas. Mais ils étaient plutôt surpris de comprendre, enfin, ce qui était dit.

Ils devenaient francophones ?

Ou elle parlait tout simplement parfaitement l'anglais ?

-Quatre Denzel est venu me voir et m'a adorablement demandé de vous transmettre ses salutations.

Un silence s'installa qu'Heero brisa rapidement.

-C'est tout ?

_-Il est mignon mais pas futé !_

_-Il n'est pas habitué à ton humour !_

_-Tu le défend, c'est mignon ! _Non, c'est pas tout Apollon, il m'a aussi donné cette lettre pour vous.

Et, alors qu'elle continuait à vider son assiette, une petite enveloppe sembla apparaître comme par magie devant Duo. L'écriture fine, et parfaitement reconnaissable de Quatre était dessus.

_"Chers amis_

_Je suppose que vous êtes au moins un peu surpris du choix de ma nouvelle alliée. Même si je sais parfaitement qu'elle choisira de vous soutenir par la suite._

_Paris… Quelle ville romantique ! Nous avons visité longuement cet endroit, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut y venir. Je vous conseillerais volontiers de profiter d'être là pour visiter (cet endroit est connu pour faire naître ou renaître les passions après tout) mais je suis persuadé que vous ne vous en donnerez pas le temps._

_C'est bien dommage que vous ne puissiez point vous construire de souvenirs aussi beau que ceux que je partage désormais avec Trowa. Il ne vous salut pas, ignorant toujours le fait que nous communiquons entre nous. Et il ne pense même plus vraiment à vous._

_Je croyais pourtant que son amnésie m'avait effacé moi, et non pas vous._

_Ah... Certaines choses sont totalement incompréhensibles pour les humains, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_En tout cas, vous connaissant, vous allez tenter d'aller le plus vite possible pour nous rattraper et nous séparer._

_Et vous avez raison._

_Eva connait les horaires, si elle dit que ce n'est pas encore l'heure, il vaut mieux la croire, mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas perdre votre temps._

_Enfin, si vous en avez tout de même un peu, le Marais est très sympa à visiter ! Les autres grands monuments sont toujours bondés de touristes… Par contre, le Louvre vaut bien la peine d'être vu !_

_Je pense sans arrêt à nos futures retrouvailles, si vous y arrivez._

_Dans l'impatience de vous revoir._

_Q. D."_

-Quel espèce de sale enfoiré…

Murmura Heero en rejetant la feuille sur la table. Il avait la sérieuse impression que Quatre se foutait de sa gueule. Ce qui était totalement vrai.

-Je vais vous donner le nom de votre hôtel et de la chambre qui a été réservée. Des informations pour la suite vous y attendent.

Eva fit glisser devant elle un petit papier où était indiqué leur futur habitation.

Elle reprit doucement en français, tout en regardant le natté.

_-Ce qu'il dit dans sa lettre est vrai, je t'aiderai toi bien plus que lui. Mais… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise Duo._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Je sais que tu veux retrouver Trowa et le « sauver » de ce Quatre. Mais quand je l'ai vu je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il en ai besoin._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Duo, je l'ai clairement vu. Trowa est réellement amoureux de cet homme. Et je crois que Quatre l'aime aussi._

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ? Si vous avez des impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas à cliquer et à l'écrire ! C'est toujours constructif !!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Nass, Merikhemet et greynono pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu !

Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre pendant des heures avec des notes qui n'en finissent pas, et que de toute façon vous n'êtes pas nombreux à lire (prouvez moi le contraire) alors laissons place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Hôtel Parisien (France)**

**14 heures 30**

-Je suis intimement persuadé que Quatre se fout de notre gueule.

Heero était certain de l'exactitude de sa déclaration. Surtout en regardant ce que contenait la petite boite en bois qu'on avait laissé à leur intention dans la chambre 343 d'un hôtel plutôt côté.

A l'intérieur, des pions, 6 pions avec des initiales.

H Y ; D M ; P C ; R D ; I F ; A J

Qui étaient toutes ces personnes ? Bien sûr, trois d'entre elles étaient parfaitement connues. C'était les autres qui poussaient plus à réfléchir. Mais ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Il y avait d'autres pièces qui les attendaient.

Des pièces de scrabble. Beaucoup de pièces de scrabble. A ; D ; D ; E ; E ; G ; H ; I ; L ; N ; R ; R ; T ; U ; U ; V.

Et pour seul indice :

_« Remettez ces lettres dans le bon ordre et vous obtiendrez le lieu qu'il vous faudra visiter. Bonne chance._

_Ces pions représentent toutes les personnes qui se doivent d'être présentes afin que vous soyez considérer comme des gagnants dans notre petit jeu. Faîtes en sorte qu'il ne manque personne ou même si vous arrivez à temps, vous ne récupérerez pas Trowa._

_Je pense que vous avez besoin de plus de détails sur les règles de mon petit jeu, je me trompe ?_

_Dans ce cas, les voilà :_

_Apprenez que les gens qui viendront vous parlez ne saurons que ce qu'ils vous diront, pas un mot de plus. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de laisser trop de choses derrière moi, et vous devez bien le savoir._

_Le jeu consiste tout simplement à réussir à nous suivre dans notre petit voyage au fil des indices que je sèmerais à votre intention._

_Vous serez prévenu lorsque vous atteindrez la dernière étape, et alors, nous nous reverrons._

_Et il me tarde que cela arrive._

_Affectueusement._

_Votre ami. »_

Mais les lettres étaient trop nombreuses. L'ordre totalement aléatoire et surtout.

_« Il vous reste 24 heures à partir de 14 heures cet après-midi. »_

Et il était 14 heures 30. Eva avait raison, ils avaient encore du temps au moment où ils étaient au restaurant, elle avait même fait en sorte qu'ils arrivent avant 14 heures pour gagner du temps, mais elle les avait abandonné par la suite.

Elle lui avait affirmé que s'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle reviendrait l'aider. Mais le but du jeu était tout de même qu'il y arrive seul, et aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment Quatre risquait de réagir s'il apprenait que l'un des informateurs qu'il avait mit sur leur chemin leur venait en aide dans leurs enquêtes.

En attendant ils regardaient les lettres sans bouger. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire un seul mot.

Finalement, Duo se lança.

-A votre avis, où est-ce qu'on doit commencer à chercher ?

-En Islande sans doute. Mais c'est bête, il n'y a pas de pions pour Rudolf...

Marmonna Heero en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas très constructif, il en était conscient, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. Quand à la "blague", elle était uniquement destinée à le détendre un peu.

Rudolf ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Je reviens.

Il se leva et quitta tout simplement la chambre d'hôtel, laissant les deux autres comme deux c…

Enfin, pour Heero c'était plutôt Rudolf qui était un crétin. On ne laissa pas son petit ami et l'ex de ce dernier dans une chambre d'hôtel à Paris.

Paris, ville plus que romantique.

Chambre d'hôtel, lieu dévoué à l'épanouissement sexuel des couples.

Petit ami, ex petit ami, quelle différence ? On a plu un jour, on plait toujours. Heero n'était pas un abruti, il savait que Duo l'attirait encore. Et il savait qu'il attirait Duo aussi.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si l'amour du natté était encore là ou non.

Il pouvait toujours le vérifier pas vrai ?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Duo se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ils partageaient tous trois la même chambre, Quatre avait trouvé plus amusant de ne leur fournir une suite qu'avec un lit double et un canapé dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il y aurait forcement une dispute le soir même.

-Tu veux de la compagnie ?

Le natté soupira longuement puis se retourna vers Heero.

-Oui bien sûr, et tant qu'à faire, on pourrait aussi reprendre là où on en était il y a quelques temps qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Après tout, on va faire comme si on ne s'était jamais disputé et que Peter n'existait pas vraiment. Je ne suis avec lui que depuis quelques mois après tout et bien sûr, je t'ai quitté parce que je ne suis qu'un crétin qui n'a pas su voir qu'il t'aimait vraiment et ce pour toujours. Alors maintenant vire tes fringues et allons rattraper le temps perdu !

Heero resta interdit un moment. C'était tout simplement trop beau, alors soit il s'était endormi à un moment ou à un autre pendant la discussion, soit Duo se foutait de sa gueule. Il lui semblait tout simplement impossible que le vrai Duo lui ai dit une telle chose.

-Tu… Plaisante ?

-Même pas. Ce que tu viens de dire est tellement ridicule que même toi tu te rends compte que ça ne peu pas arriver. Tu fais des progrès.

Le natté se retourna et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il entrait, Heero s'écria :

-Duo !

-On en a déjà parlé alors arrête maintenant !

La porte claqua, laissant Heero comme un crétin seul dans le salon de la suite. Il n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose à faire… Rudolf avait disparu et Duo lui faisait la gueule…

* * *

**Même lieu**

**15 heures**

Heero posa son livre lorsque Duo sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autours de la taille. Mais il fit abstraction de cette tenue pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il devait s'excuser pour éviter qu'ils ne restent trop fâchés. Il se devait de gagner des points contre Rudolf, pas d'en perdre avec des disputes stupides.

-Duo…

Le natté le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Il le regardait comme il le regardait avant. Quand ils étaient encore un couple. Quand ils allaient faire l'amour.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur celles du métis avec douceur. Ce dernier, surpris, le repoussa tout de même, cherchant à vérifier si Duo ne se fichait pas encore de lui.

-Mais tout à l'heure tu as dit que…

-Oublie ce qui a été dit avant. C'est le présent qui compte.

A nouveau, Duo le repoussa en arrière pour s'allonger sur lui, mais Heero résista encore. Au point qu'il se cru un instant devenu totalement maso…

-Mais… Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment et…

-Laisse Rudolf où il est. Il n'est rien.

Et à nouveau les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Heero décida de totalement oublier Rudolf, le fait que Duo ait utilisé le surnom et non pas le vrai prénom et que le natté ait changé aussi vite d'avis. Il oublia même que Peter pouvait parfaitement rentré pendant qu'ils s'occupaient l'un de l'autre.

Il ferma les yeux et passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Duo. Leurs langues se lièrent un moment et il reversa le jeune homme pour se mettre sur lui.

Il passa sa main sous la chemise de son futur amant et passa son autre main dans les cheveux bruns courts du jeune homme. Une main étrangère s'aventura dans son pantalon et le fit gémir.

Heero rompit le baisé pour regarder les beaux yeux gris de Peter pendant un moment. Ce dernier lui sourit à la fois timidement et d'une manière terriblement sensuelle sans le vouloir.

Le métis se repencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il ne voulait tout simplement plus lâcher ces lèvres si agréables à embrasser.

Et alors qu'il passait sa propre main dans le jean de Peter, il se sentit secoué presque violemment.

Heero ouvrit péniblement un œil pour tomber sur l'éclat violet et blasé de celui de Duo. Il grogna un peu pour se remettre en position assise. Il avait dû s'endormir en lisant.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour régler ça.

Marmonna Duo qui, contrairement au rêve, était totalement habillé. Le natté retourna au salon laissant Heero seul et dans une position assez… inconfortable. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un au moins pour une nuit. Ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Dans le salon de la suite, Duo entendit soudainement un hurlement venant de la salle de bain. Horreur, peur ou dégoût, il ne savait pas et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver à Heero pour qu'il pousse ce genre de cris alors qu'il prenait une douche pour régler un problème intime…

En fait, Heero venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Duo, mais de Peter.

Ce même Peter rentra quelques minutes plus tard, Duo ne parla pas de l'accident d'Heero et le métis évita tout simplement son regard. Rudolf n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il était tout simplement allé acheter des cartes très détaillées d'Islande, ce qui était plutôt intelligent.

Le journaliste et l'ex-inspecteur se sentirent d'ailleurs un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais il ne les laissa même pas l'aider, il n'avait prit les cartes que pour lui, il monopolisait la table et les lettres, ne les quittant même pas des yeux.

Les deux autres se sentant totalement inutiles tentaient de l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin, Heero se contentait de tout faire pour ne pas l'approcher ni le toucher, et Duo fit en sorte qu'il mange au moins un peu. Puis il leur donna leur chance de chercher un peu.

Heero dénicha un ordinateur dans les affaires de Rudolf et le lui piqua pour chercher un peu partout. Il changea rapidement le fond d'écran, remplaçant la photo de Duo et Peter par une image de porno gay. Ça lui ferait toujours plaisir.

Duo, lui, passa quelques coups de fils, appelant même Eva qui l'envoya tout simplement balader avec un :

« C'est trop simple si tu appelles tout de suite ! »

Et il continua longuement à chercher.

Ils continuèrent tous pendant un long moment avant que la fatigue ne les rattrape. Duo craqua le premier, surtout après que les trois derniers appels se soldèrent par un :

« Nan mais ça va pas !! Je dors moi !! »

Oui, les français dormaient après trois heures du matin… Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Si seulement le décalage horaire était plus important en europe ! Mais non, ils étaient presque tous à la même heure...

Heero abandonna une heure après alors qu'il commençait à ne plus bien distinguer ce qui était écrit sur son écran. Il releva la tête en se frottant les yeux et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il allait dormir un peu et reprendrait les recherches le lendemain assez tôt.

Il se leva pour aller dormir quand il remarqua Peter, toujours penché sur son bureau, perdu dans ses cartes. Il avait mis ses lunettes et devait bien en être à sa cinquantième tasse de café maintenant.

En le voyant comme ça, concentré sur son travail, perdu au milieu des feuilles, il comprit ce que Duo pouvait lui trouver. Peter était beau, séduisant, attirant. Et Heero devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il était intelligent, gentil et presque drôle.

Le métis secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il trouvait Rudolf plaisant ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Et rapidement, parce que là ça commençait sérieusement à craindre.

Rejoignant la chambre, il s'allongea doucement à côté de Duo, mais en se rappelant de son rêve de l'après midi, il eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais cette fois il ne rêva pas de ce genre de chose.

Quand on rêve qu'on se mari avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas forcement parce qu'on en a envie ! Parce qu'à ce moment là, ça craignait…

Duo n'était pas dans ce rêve non plus…

* * *

A suivre…

Eh oui, rebondissement dans l'histoire ! Notre Hee-chan nationale ne sait plus ce qu'il veut ! Oui, c'est méchant, mais j'aime bien Peter moi ! Enfin, en tout cas je sens que je vais bien m'amuser aves les sentiments de notre pauvre métis !!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Nass, greynono, Merikhemet et Caro (et les deux crétins (mais oui je les aime)) pour leurs reviews, ça me fais bien plaisir comme toujours !

Et juste pour dire bravo à Nils (de Caro et les autres) pour avoir trouvé la solution en dix minutes (quand je pense que Heero ne trouve pas alors qu'il a internet…)

Notes : Alors tout d'abord, j'ai décidé que Wikkipedia n'existerait pas dans cette fic, ce serait trop facile pour eux sinon.

Et autre note, tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à Gundam Wing sont soit à moi, soit à Myrylaa (je donnerai les noms quand on les rencontrera histoire de ne rien révéler de l'intrigue). Il est absolument (et je pèse mes mots) interdit de nous les piquer parce qu'on les aime et qu'ils sont à nous ! Donc déjà, je peux le dire, Peter et Gareth c'est mes miens à moi ! Le reste viendra plus tard. Donc merci de votre compréhension en ce qui les concerne.

Sinon, j'ai finit ma note « ne touchez pas à ça c'est à moi » et je vous laisse ce chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent !

* * *

Chapitre 5

**12 heures 03**

**Avion (à destination connue uniquement des personnages...)**

Heero ferma son livre sans même le claquer. Pourtant il aurait pu, Rudolf aurait sursauté et se serait réveillé brusquement, peut-être même en hurlant. Mais il s'en était empêché. Après tout, le brun avait passé toute la nuit à chercher toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables.

Quand Heero était revenu pour reprendre les recherches à huit heures avec Duo, Rudolf les avait regardés avec un air de zombi prêt à reposer en paix, et il leur avait juste donné le nom de leur prochaine destination.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps et avaient foncé à l'aéroport. Et alors qu'ils allaient prendre leurs billets, l'hôtesse leur avait donné ceux qu'ils avaient réservés et déjà payé.

Au début, ils se sentirent bêtes de ne pas avoir appelé avant, mais Heero remarqua une fois de plus le chinois dans la foule. C'était sans doute lui qui avait réservé, et ce, depuis peu de temps selon lui.

Et ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cet avion. A nouveau, Duo avait refuse de choisir entre les deux, et il avait préféré aller s'assoir à côté d'un type terriblement désagréable avec une canne.

Rudolf n'avait même pas cherché à changer de place. Il s'était contenté de s'effondrer sur son siège et de dormir. Point final.

Et Heero aurait vraiment eut mauvaise conscience de le réveiller intentionnellement.

Il regarda un instant son plus grand rival. Endormi comme ça, il était totalement à sa merci. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, personne ne regardait, et Peter ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller.

Il pouvait, par exemple, lui dessiner sur le visage avec un feutre indélébile. Ou encore, frapper la tête de ce mec avec la canne devant lui et accuser Rudolf du doigt.

Sauf qu'à la place, il demanda à une hôtesse de ramener un masque et une couverture après avoir vu Peter frissonner. Il les lui mit avec douceur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas à être aussi gentil avec ce mec !

Il les avait juste un peu aidé pour l'enquête, il ne lui devait rien de plus, il avait rempli son cota. Il pourrait reprendre une attitude normale une fois que Peter serait totalement remis.

Rudolf ! Il devait l'appeler Rudolf ! Peter c'était affectueux, Rudolf c'était moqueur ! Et Heero devait se moquer de Peter. Il ne devait ni l'admirer, ni commencer à avoir de l'affection pour lui.

Peter, non, Rudolf lui avait volé l'amour de Duo. Enfin, en fait il l'avait prit quand Heero l'avait perdu. Mais au lieu de lui rendre, comme la politesse le demandait pourtant, il le narguait en lui montrant qu'il l'avait en main. Oui, P… Rudolf était un être méprisable.

Pour la peine, Heero toussa violemment pour réveiller son voisin. Ce fut rapidement chose faite.

L'homme assis aux côtés de Duo, visiblement dérangé par cette quinte de toux, ferma son magasine et se tourna vers Heero.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous cherchez à emmerder en vous forçant à tousser. Mais je vous conseil sincèrement d'arrêter.

-Je ne me force pas.

-Merci, mais il faudrait être totalement stupide pour croire que vous toussez réellement.

-Quoi, vous êtes médecin ?

-Précisément.

Et l'homme se retourna à nouveau. Rudolf se redressa, retirant couverture et masque, semblant de très mauvaise humeur, et terriblement épuisé. Mais ça allait aller. Ils allaient après tout dans une région où les sources chaudes étaient répandues.

Ils avaient prit l'avion pour la région du Vesturland, plus particulièrement pour les sources chaudes du Deildatunguhver. Rudolf avait mis des heures avant de trouver ça sur la carte et de se rendre compte que ça correspondait parfaitement. Ils auraient pu vérifier que rien d'autre ne correspondait mais… Ils avaient eu la flemme !

Peter regarda Heero presque méchamment, en même temps, une heure de sommeil ne suffisait pas vraiment. Mais il n'allait jamais réussir à se rendormir.

Sans doute pour l'ennuyer un peu plus, Heero croisa les bras et, lui, s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

**14 heures 06 (oui, c'est précis)**

**Aéroport (Islande)**

A l'aéroport, Heero ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le sourire en coin de Peter et encore moins le regard évitant de Duo.

Il avait encore rêvé. Et cette fois lui semblait pire que les précédentes. Il y avait Duo, c'était un bon point. Mais Peter était là aussi. Et visiblement, ils passaient un très bon moment tous les trois.

Est-ce qu'ils resteraient assez longtemps en Islande histoire qu'Heero ait le temps de se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit ? Parce que niveau fantasme, il commençait à aller trop loin à son tour.

Il commença à avoir des doutes quand un petit garçon le montra du doigt en éclatant de rire et que sa mère lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

Et en récupérant sa valise, il remarqua que le boiteux de l'avion le regardait aussi. Ce dernier sortit alors un stylo noir de sa poche et le lui montra correctement avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter l'aéroport. Peter, ayant assisté à l'échange, éclata alors de rire, et là Heero su.

Il n'avait pas fait cette blague de faible niveau à ce pauvre Rudolf endormi. Mais lui, ne s'était pas gêné pour la lui faire avec l'aide de ce prétendu docteur.

Laissant sa valise en plan, Heero laissa ses deux compagnons de voyage pour aller aux toilettes histoire de nettoyer un peu son visage.

S'il n'avait pas jugé honnête de couvrir le visage de Peter de gribouillis, ce dernier ne s'en était pas gêné. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, mais les moustaches qui ornaient les joues d'Heero rappelaient sérieusement celles de Naruto…

Il ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à enlever toute trace de ce maquillage improvisé. Quand il rejoignit les autres, il n'eut même pas un regard pour Rudolf. Il se devait de préparer une vengeance à la hauteur. Et il avait déjà son idée sur la question.

La région était réputée pour ses nombreuses sources d'eau chaude, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient se rendre ici. En revanche, ils ne savaient pas où aller après ça. Sans doute y avait-il un autre informateur ou quelqu'un qui devait les trouver. Mais personne ne se distinguait vraiment dans la foule.

Les gens passaient devant eux sans s'arrêter, et ils eurent beau sortir dehors pour vérifier, il n'y avait toujours personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Demanda doucement Peter qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur place.

-On avait 24 heures pour trouver la solution. Il faut peut-être attendre la fin du décompte pour voir quelqu'un arriver.

-Donc, il arriverait à 14 heures 30 ?

-Peut-être qu'il comptera aussi le temps du voyage ?

-Ou alors, il se fout de votre gueule depuis un moment en vous regardant de loin !

Les trois jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête dans un même ensemble pour croiser des yeux bleus rieurs. Un grand blond se tenait devant eux, sans doute pas très loin d'éclater de rire.

-Bon, vous allez poiroter ici encore longtemps, ou vous venez avec moi ?

Et il fit demi-tour, mains dans les poches sans leur demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Les trois voyageur n'eurent même pas besoin de s'entre regarder pour se lever et suivre l'inconnu. Quatre avait vraiment des contacts partout pour ce jeu.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement entassés à l'arrière d'une voiture noire. Le blond était assis à côté d'un brun à lunettes qui conduisait doucement. Très doucement... C'était combien la limite de vitesse minimale avant que ça devienne dangereux ?

-_Alors c'est eux les crétins que Quatre ballade d'un bout à l'autre du monde ?_

_-Pour le moment ça vient de commencer, alors c'est encore bon._

_-Quand je pense à l'endroit où se trouve réellement Quatre, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment envi d'éclater de rire._

- Excusez-moi…

Le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et aux yeux.

-Ouais ?

-Où nous emmenez-vous au juste ?

Il aurait aussi pu lui demander son identité, si Quatre avait un message ou ce genre de choses. Mais l'identité des informateurs n'avait pas d'importance dans le jeu. Et les messages étaient donnés en temps et en heure.

-On vous emmène là où Quatre nous a demandé de vous mener.

-Et après ?

Heero avait parlé doucement, mais on le sentait pressent dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

-Après ? Vu que vous êtes en avance, vous allez pouvoir profiter un peu de l'endroit. Les sources sont vraiment idéales pour beaucoup de choses !

A ces mots, le conducteur éclata de rire, laissant les autres muets. Le blond le regarda avec un air accusateur :

-_Ils ne feront peut-être pas ce genre de chose !_

_-Oui, mais tu m'as rappelé de bons souvenirs qu'il faudra réaliser à nouveau !_

Le blondinet rougit légèrement et grommela quelque chose avant de refixer son attention sur la route, même si, étant passager, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Les autres à l'arrière, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était dit, mais en quelle langue parlaient-ils ces deux là ? Aussi, ils ne comprirent pas la cause de ce rougissement, déjà que Peter, sans doute trop fatigué, n'avait pas compris le sous entendu sur les sources chaudes…

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement, et leurs conducteurs se contentèrent de les déposer. Ils ne se présentèrent même pas, et seul le blond leur fit un signe de la main en partant.

Une jeune femme les accueillit gentiment et les mena dans leur chambre. Il y avait un bassin extérieur pour les clients auquel ils avaient accès autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient, nuit ou jour.

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, mais pour chacun elle était différente. Heero voulait juste noyer Peter, Peter voulait dormir et Duo voulait déjà découvrir leur toute prochaine destination.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre, et Duo ramassa, sans surprise, la lettre que Quatre leur avait encore laissée.

_« Je dois bien vous avouer que j'espère que cet endroit vous plaira autant qu'il nous a plus ! Profitez bien des sources, c'est excellent pour la peau !_

_Bien sur, je ne vous offre pas ce séjour ici pour rien, déjà nous nous y sommes arrêtés avec Trowa, mais quelqu'un d'autre devrait être là. J'espère que vous avez encore les pions, car vous devriez pouvoir trouver ceux qui vous manquaient ici même._

_Cet endroit est terriblement romantique, nous y avons passé un très agréable moment. Mais je dois avouer que parfois, l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés me manque un peu…_

_Vous devez vous en souvenir n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que vous avez déjà la solution, ce n'est pas vraiment une énigme en tout cas. Mais je vous conseil de ne pas foncer dans le premier avion._

_Profitez donc de la visite et du calme de cet endroit. Et retrouvez ces pions qui vous manquent encore._

_Je pense chaque jours un peu plus à vous._

_Votre grand ami._

_Quatre Raberba Winner. »_

-L'endroit de votre première rencontre avec ce malade ?

Demande calmement Peter. Duo se tourna vers lui et répondit encore plus doucement.

-L'endroit d'où nous venons, New-York.

Heero explosa presque :

-Il se fiche de nous ! Si nous n'étions pas partis pour son stupide jeu, on aurait eu une chance de le retrouver à ce moment là !

-Comme quoi, il savait déjà que vous vous lanceriez à sa poursuite.

-Merci Rudolf, c'est très constructif comme genre de déclaration.

-Essaie d'utiliser un minimum ton cerveau pour retenir que c'est Peter.

-Pourquoi je garderais ce genre d'information ? C'est totalement inutile puisqu'une fois que Duo te laissera on entendra plus parler de toi !

-Tiens, c'était exactement ce que je me disais à ton propos.

Duo passa entre les deux jeunes hommes, décidé à les ignorer et à aller se détendre. Si il avait bien compris, ils étaient bloqués ici jusqu'à trouver quelque chose avant New York. Quatre n'avait pas insisté sur le fait de trouver les pions pour rien.

Soit il y en avait dans la région, soit quelqu'un savait où les trouver.

Visiblement Rudolf, enfin, Peter était du même avis. Il n'était pas resté plus longtemps dans la chambre et avait filé vers les bains.

Selon lui, Quatre ne leur avait pas conseillé les sources pour rien.

Selon Heero, Rudolf n'était qu'un sale pervers pressé de voir d'autres hommes que Duo tout nu.

Selon Duo, s'il restait une minute de plus à entendre l'un de ces deux crétins se plaindre de l'autre, ils allaient perdre au jeu à cause de la mort d'un des participants, il n'avait pas encore décidé duquel.

Et il s'avéra que Rudolf eut raison, encore une fois. Ce qui ennuya réellement Heero et le poussa à poser une question :

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie au juste toi ?

Rudolf le regarda un instant, tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Quoi, tu cherches une nouvelle blague et tu as besoin de mon boulot pour ça ?

-Non, simple curiosité.

-Eh bien je suis espion au service du gouvernement.

Heero resta sceptique un instant.

-C'est une blague ?

-Ouais, j'ai laissé tomber l'espionnage, ça me faisait trop bouger et je voulais me construire une famille. Maintenant je suis haut responsable dans une maison d'édition. Et qui sait, si j'écris nos joyeuses aventures, je serais peut-être bientôt un écrivain à succès. Quoi que, certains personnages ont un trop mauvais caractère pour être montrés !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Et alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard, Duo regardait le nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait même pas comprendre la raison de sa présence ici.

C'était un petit blond aux yeux verts, il ne semblait pas particulièrement intimidé, juste ennuyé en fait. On ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi on avait besoin de lui et voilà qu'il assistait à une dispute dont il se serait bien passé.

Lui aussi avait des problèmes !

Son petit-ami l'avait quand même laissé en plan en plein milieu de leur semaine pour aller finir un boulot !

Alors assister à ça ne lui remontait pas vraiment le moral.

Duo finit par se lancer.

-Excusez-les, ils sont intenables. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi crétin numéro 1 vous a ramené ici ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, mais visiblement il est occupé avec crétin numéro 2.

A cette phrase, Duo sourit. Visiblement, il s'était trouvé un nouvel ami, au moins pour la durée de ce séjour. Ce serait plus facile avec quelqu'un qui partageait son point de vu sur les deux autres.

Et puis, avec un peu de chance Heero tomberait amoureux.

Ou Peter ?

Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment à penser à ça. Il tendit la main au jeune homme.

-Duo Maxwell, enchanté.

-Ilham Freyl, ravi aussi. Surpris, mais ravi.

Et en serrant cette main tendue, Duo comprit de suite pourquoi Peter l'avait ramené.

* * *

A suivre…

Alors ? Pourquoi a-t-il ramené ce pauvre blondinet qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ? Enfin, toujours est-il que la réponse ne sera qu'au prochain chapitre !

Des reviews font toujours plaisir, donc même si c'est pour tenter de me jeter quelque chose par la pensée, n'hésitez pas !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Merikhemet ; Nass ; greynono ; carmelidawhite et Mily-y pour leurs reviews, ça motive toujours !

Bien, voici donc en cette belle soirée de Mai la suite de Catch Me, je vais tenter d'aller un peu plus vite dans mes parutions, j'ai déjà l'épilogue et même une suite !

Mais la fin est encore loin…

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Auberge "retour aux sources" (Région de Vesturland, Islande)**

**18 heures 34**

Duo, Heero et Peter se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis un moment. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut de mal à convaincre Ilham avec leur histoire. En fait si, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal. Mais quand Duo avait montré les initiales des autres pions, tout avait semblait d'arranger.

Enfin, Ilham avait accepté de les conduire auprès de quelqu'un qui avait des initiales correspondante, qui était là jusqu'à il y a peu, mais qui avait dû partir pour affaires. Les coïncidences, Heero n'y croyait pas. Le type dont parlait Ilham était obligatoirement le mec des pions.

Il n'en resterait alors plus qu'un à trouver.

Et connaissant Quatre, ce dernier type devait obligatoirement être lié aux deux autres. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas la raison de leurs présences, si en plus ils n'avaient aucun lien entre eux…

Ils ne seraient pas sortis d'affaire !

Duo finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Ils devaient quand même être capables de s'occuper une journée sans le jeu de Quatre ! Ils n'en étaient pas à ne penser qu'à ça quand même ! Si ? Si.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi faire. Le reste du temps, soit ils voyageaient, soit ils réfléchissaient à la suite. Là ils devaient tuer le temps jusqu'au lendemain pour partir avec Ilham vers leur nouveau pion. Rien de plus. Et ils ne pouvaient pas partir plus tôt, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autre vol dans la journée pour Toronto. Oui, ils allaient à Toronto.

Au moins un pays de plus que Quatre et Trowa.

-Je vais me baigner. On est dans des sources chaudes, autant en profiter !

Et c'est grâce à ces mots qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois dans un bassin. Heero gardait ses distances avec Peter, et Duo était dans les bras de son amant actuel. Aussi, Heero se sentait légèrement abandonné.

Mais en même temps, il ne se voyait pas vraiment les rejoindre. Bien sûr, il pouvait voler Duo à Peter, mais le natté lui hurlerait dessus avant de partir en colère. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un bon plan.

Après, il pouvait aller enlacer les deux, mais… Ce serait plus que bizarre !

Il plongea un peu plus sous l'eau en songeant que ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment…

Il était vraiment détraqué en ce moment ! C'était les voyages, le jeu de Quatre qui le rendaient ainsi, obligatoirement ! Il n'y avait aucun autre raison.

Aucune !

Ils avaient finit par trouver chacun une activité à leur goût. Ou tout du moins, ils se détendaient tranquillement. Heero tentait d'apprendre l'Islandais histoire de savoir ce que racontait le livre d'images qu'il avait emprunté, et Peter battait Duo aux échecs.

Pour Heero, c'était très loin de ce qu'il avait put imaginer faire avec Duo, nu dans des sources d'eau chaude. Il y avait de l'alcool, mais Duo n'en buvait pas quand à Peter… Mais comment faisait-il pour ne pas être au moins un peu rouge avec tout ce qu'il avait descendu ?

Enfin, Duo, visiblement fatigué de voir son petit ami continuer de vider bouteilles sur bouteilles sans rien faire, décida de rejoindre leur chambre et de profiter de la nuit offerte pour… dormir ! Heero le laissa partir sans rien tenter. Il avait trouvé sa vengeance, et il fallait que Duo soit loin pour pouvoir la réaliser.

Il s'étonna tout de même un peu que Rudolf ne le suive pas immédiatement. Après tout, il devait encore avoir plusieurs heures de sommeil en retard ! Il devrait être épuisé ! Et puis, même si les lits étaient simples, lui n'aurait jamais laissé Duo aller se coucher seul !

Peut-être que Rudolf était trop fatigué…

-Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Demanda innocemment Heero. Peter répondit calmement.

-Non, pas encore.

-Pourtant, ça va faire un moment que t'as pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil avec tous ces voyages.

Rudolf haussa les épaules, l'air je m'en foutisme total.

-Bah, question d'habitude.

Heero leva un sourcil, sceptique. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas vraiment quel genre de boulot avait Peter. Ce dernier reprit en le regardant avec un sourire.

-Mais… Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu t'inquiète pour moi, _Hee-chan_.

Heero sursauta. Comment cet enfoiré osait-il l'appeler comme ça.

-Ne redis jamais ça !

-Oh ça va ! Tu m'appelles bien Rudolf, j'en fais pas une affaire d'état !

-C'est différent !

Mais Peter ne lui répondit même pas. Heero était encore passablement énervé par cet échange. D'autant que Rudolf n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce nom. Seul Duo le pouvait, et il ne le faisait plus…

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever, prétextant une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il ne reviendrait jamais dans ces sources.

Vu l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Peter n'insista pas, bien conscient qu'il avait peut-être blessé le jeune homme. Il eut même un peu de remord à cette idée.

Après tout, si on enlevait le fait qu'il était l'ex de Duo, c'était un mec bien.

A peine arrivé au vestiaire, Heero se changea rapidement, puis prit les vêtements de Peter sous le bras avant de quitter l'endroit en sifflotant gaiement. Avec ça, son honneur était lavé ! L'hôtel était plutôt fréquenté, et Peter se ferait obligatoirement repéré en le traversant à moitié nu.

Eh oui, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid…

Une fois rentré dans leur chambre, Heero se contenta juste d'aller dormir, il était hors de question d'attirer l'attention en restant éveillé pour attendre (impatiemment) l'arrivée de Rudolf. Aussi, Heero s'allongea tranquillement dans l'un des lits de la pièce. Mais il fit en sorte de ne surtout pas dormir. Il ne voulait quand même pas rater ça !

En plus, il avait une autre surprise qui attendait son grand ami.

Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, Peter entrait tranquillement vêtu en tout et pour tout de la serviette blanche qu'il avait dans les bains. Mais, au grand désarroi d'Heero, il ne semblait nullement ennuyé de la situation. N'avait-il croisé personne ?

En réalité, Peter avait croisé une dizaine de personnes qui l'avaient toutes regardée sans se cacher. Mais il n'était pas du genre pudique… Et puis, les regards appréciateurs qu'il avait surpris avaient plutôt eut tendance à flatter son égo.

Heero s'était planté de revanche, Mais celle qu'il avait préparée au cas où son plan maléfique aurait échoué devrait normalement le contenter.

Peter, après avoir enfilé un boxer, se glissa en douceur entre les draps, prenant bien garde à ne réveiller aucun des deux autres. Enfin, surtout Duo en fait, parce qu'Heero… Il s'en foutait totalement.

Mais il ne resta pas très longtemps dans son lit. A peine s'était-il totalement allongé qu'il se relevait en pestant et en grognant. Il l'avait fait doucement, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Heero de l'entendre et de relever la tête. Peter le foudroya du regard et sorti ses pieds, devenus gluants, du lit piégé.

-C'était quoi ce truc ?

-Du miel.

Marmonna Heero en réponse. Il admira ainsi un Peter passablement dévêtu se battre avec quelques mouchoirs pour tenter de retirer un maximum de cette espèce de colle, avant de finalement partir retirer le reste dans la salle de bain.

Heero se rendit alors compte qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte en regardant le torse de son ennemi. Mais il faisait quoi comme boulot pour être aussi bien foutu ! On n'avait pas ces tablettes avec un travail de bureau !

Normalement…

Ensuite, il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans les bains. Il se rappela alors que Duo y était, et qu'il avait trouvé plus intéressant de regarder le natté plutôt que son ennemi, et quand ils avaient été seuls, il ne pensait alors qu'à son plan démoniaque.

Qui était un succès d'ailleurs !

Prit d'un doute, Heero souleva sa propre couverture et faillit soupirer de soulagement. Il était quand même mieux fait ! Peter était peut-être musclé, mais il restait plus fin que le japonais !

Et avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne et ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il était légèrement narcissique, il rabaissa la couverture et se retourna dans son lit.

Son honneur était vengé.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

**Même endroit**

**6 heures 52**

-Bon, donc tu veux dire que c'est parce qu'il a rendu ton lit impraticable que tu as eu la joyeuse idée de dormir avec lui ?

Duo se tenait droit devant le lit des deux garçons. Heero était persuadé qu'il devait avoir de belles cernes sous les yeux. Peter, lui, semblait en pleine forme et souriait à son amant en lui expliquant que c'était avant tout pour embêter l'autre, qu'il ne fallait rien y voir de déplacé, et qu'il n'aimait que lui de toute façon.

Mais… Un petit retour en arrière s'impose.

_Heero s'était à peine endormi qu'il sentait un corps se rapprocher du sien. Se rapprocher très près du sien. Il avait ouvert un œil et s'était retourné pour tomber sur les yeux gris de son ennemi juré._

_-Qu'est-cetufouslàtoidégagedemonlit…_

_Marmonna-t-il très distinctement. Peter, qui devait avoir pris pas mal de cours de langue étrangères, répondit tout doucement :_

_-Je ne peux pas vraiment rejoindre mon lit, et je ne veux pas réveiller Duo, en revanche, je n'ai aucun problème à le faire avec toi._

_Heero ne comprit alors plus rien à ce qu'il se passait._

_Au début, il n'y eut rien. Il se battait un peu avec Rudolf qui tentait vraiment de le pousser hors du petit lit. Mais rapidement, les deux déposèrent les armes, bien décidés à dormir un peu._

_Peter l'avait d'ailleurs fait très rapidement. Il avait encore pas mal de sommeil à rattraper et était littéralement épuisé. C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent pour Heero._

_D'abord, la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce, il pouvait voir Duo d'un côté qui avait repoussé la couverture jusqu'à ses pieds et qui laissait apparaître un corps qu'il n'avait plus eu le loisir de toucher depuis bien longtemps._

_Sentant ses idées commencer à aller trop loin, et son corps commencer à approuver les dîtes idées, il préféra se retourner. Ce, pour tomber sur le visage endormi et détendu de l'autre homme dans sa vie. _

_Celui de celui qu'il aimait…_

_Et ce visage avait quelque chose de séduisant, Duo n'avait pas mauvais goût._

_Les yeux d'Heero descendirent sans qu'il le veuille, suivant les courbes du corps du jeune endormi. Et bien sûr, son esprit, sérieusement déréglé, l'aida à imaginer ce qui se cachait sous les couvertures._

_Il ne rougit pas, mais presque, et Peter l'acheva sans en avoir conscience._

_Tout simplement en se rapprochant encore un peu et en se collant un peu plus à lui. Heero ne respirait plus, sentant les jambes nues de l'autre contre les siennes, le torse nu de l'autre contre le sien, et le souffle de l'autre dans son cou._

_Peter se déshabillait un peu trop pour dormir… Surtout si c'était pour le faire dans le lit de l'ex de son petit-ami actuel ! Ex, qui n'avait pas eu grand monde dans sa vie depuis un trèèès long moment._

_Et à l'idée que Peter pourrait convenir, Heero finit par rougir. _

_Autant dire qu'il ne dormit que très peu, voir pas du tout. Après tout, il se devait de penser à des choses très désagréables, et il ne devait pas prendre le risque de faire des rêves… Réalistes dirons-nous…_

_Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne s'était pas contrôler !_

_Et puis, Peter n'était vraiment pas prudent ! On ne se baladait pas pratiquement nu dans une auberge et on ne s'endormait pas dans les bras d'un homme qui aime les hommes et qui n'en a pas fréquenté depuis longtemps !_

_Ça risquerait un jour de finir très mal !_

_Pour eux deux…_

_Alors, il s'était tout simplement empêché de dormir, toute la nuit… Et une nuit, c'est long._

Mais malgré ces précautions, il avait tout de même finit par se réveiller le lendemain, sous le regard meurtrier de Duo, tenant fermement un Peter endormi dans ses bras. Et il avait mis pas mal de temps à émerger.

Il avait regardé Duo, puis Peter. Peter qui avait l'air terriblement fragile dans ses bras alors qu'auprès de Duo il faisait parfois peur…

Duo s'était contenté de tousser un peu pour le ramener à la réalité, et Heero avait presque hurlé en repoussant l'autre garçon. Et ce dernier s'était contenté de tout expliquer calmement.

Et de s'excuser pour le comportement d'Heero qui ne savait vraiment pas se contrôler…

En croisant le regard que Duo lui lança, Heero se jura que Rudolf allait payer !

Et en voyant le sourire de Peter, Heero faillit bien renoncer à ses plans de vengeance…

Vraiment, il ne savait plus quoi faire avec cet ennemi trop charmant !

Quand il ne faisait que le croiser chez Duo, il était facile à détester, il n'y avait rien de plaisant chez un type qui mettait sa langue dans la bouche de Duo ! Mais quand on le voyait tous les jours… Qu'on apprenait sans le vouloir à le connaître, qu'on le supportait 24h/24…

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Le garçon de la veille était entré presque en courant, leur criant de se dépêcher, qu'ils allaient rater l'avion. Il les sermonna même de ne pas être prêt.

Personne n'osa lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas donné d'horaire à suivre…

Après tout, c'était ce garçon qui leur permettait de continuer le jeu alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement perdu.

Et les voilà prêt à s'envoler, pour Toronto.

* * *

A suivre…

Oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Peter ces derniers temps !! Enfin bon, c'est aussi Heero qui a l'air de l'aimer beaucoup !

En tout cas, pensez à moi, j'ai exam demain !

Et une petite review me fera toujours plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Merikhemet ; Nass et à greynono pour leurs reviews. Et aussi à Myrylaa pour la correction de ce chapitre !

Attention, dans ce chapitre, apparition de deux personnages qui ne sont pas à moi, mais à Myrylaa, je lui emprunte avec se permission et s'ils vous plaisent… C'est à elle qu'il faut faire les compliments !

Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes notes (Ah si, souhaitez moi encore bonne chance pour mes exams, surtout que deux chapitres en aussi peu de temps… oh la la…)

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Aéroport de Toronto (Canada)**

**13 heures 31**

Ilham n'en revenait pas. En plus de partir sans lui pour boucler une affaire qui ne devait certainement pas être aussi importante que leurs moments à deux, Roye oubliait tout simplement de venir le chercher.

Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas seul !

Le blond soupira longuement, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle le grand blond qui partageait sa vie n'était pas venu, il détestait tout simplement les étrangers. Encore plus ceux qui n'avaient aucune importance économiquement parlant.

Et ça le fit même sourire en repensant à leur première rencontre. Mais il fit rapidement la tête de nouveau en pensant au plus grand problème de son existence.

Peter, Heero et Duo assistaient sans rien dire à ces différentes phases. Il était préférable de ne pas trop embêter le blond…

Un homme vint doucement vers eux et se présenta comme le chauffeur chargé de venir prendre M. Freyl et de le ramener auprès de son maître.

Le maître du chauffeur, pas d'Ilham… quoi que…

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une voiture de luxe qui se dirigeait vers le quartier des affaires de la ville.

Duo commençait un peu à se demander qui était ce type vers qui Ilham les conduisait.

Ilham se demandait si le pire cauchemar de sa vie serait ici.

Peter se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas manger en arrivant.

Et Heero n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées du fait que la jambe de Peter collait un peu trop la sienne à son goût.

En bref, ils avaient des préoccupations plus ou moins importantes. Mais n'y pensèrent plus lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'un des plus grands immeubles.

L'homme qui les avait conduits leur ouvrit la portière, et ils constatèrent que d'autres personnes étaient immédiatement venues pour s'occuper de leurs affaires. Peter s'approcha doucement d'Ilham.

-L'homme que nous allons rencontrer est-il fortuné ? Ou est-ce que toutes ces choses viennent de votre famille ?

Ilham faillit éclater de rire. Lui ? Riche ? Fallait pas rêver non plus…

-Tout ça c'est à Roye bien sûr, c'est le fils unique d'un des hommes d'affaire les plus importants.

Peter ne se laissa pas démonter par le rire, et il décida même d'aller un peu plus loin, mais Heero le devança et posa la question qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Il retint son sourire en se disant que le détective n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu.

-Et le nom de cette famille c'est ?

-Denzel.

Ilham avait dit ça en entrant dans le bâtiment. Les autres étaient restés sans bouger pendant un moment. C'est Duo finalement qui demanda :

-Denzel… C'est bien le vrai nom de Quatre pas vrai ?

Il avait demandé cela à Heero, Peter l'ignorant tout simplement. Le japonais se contenta de hocher la tête. Peter, pour ne pas rester en retrait, décida de révéler ce qu'il savait sur le compte de cette famille.

-La famille Denzel est aussi connue pour leurs nombreux instituts pharmaceutiques et les débats qui ont lieu autours de l'utilisation de leurs produits. On en a beaucoup parlé il y a quelques années je crois… A cause d'une histoire de tests médicamenteux sur les populations d'Afrique Noire.

Devant une telle connaissance du sujet, Heero se tourna vers lui et demanda :

-Et tu sais ça parce que… ?

-Je lis la presse people.

-Et je suis censé te croire ! Duo est journaliste et il ignorait cette histoire !

-Pour ta gouverne Heero, je suis un journaliste sérieux et cette histoire n'est qu'une rumeur ! Et je ne l'ignorais pas !

Et voilà que Duo était vexé maintenant… Mais s'il était au courant, alors pourquoi…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne le sais que depuis un an, ça n'était plus vraiment utile. En plus, ces rumeurs datent de pas mal de temps et le dirigeant de l'entreprise à changé depuis, ainsi que sa manière de faire.

-Exactement, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a mis fin à la polémique.

-Vous comptez devenir des arbres dans votre prochaine vie ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent pour voir la tête d'Ilham dépasser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Vous savez, Roye est normalement ici pour travailler, alors je ne sais pas quand il sera libre !

Roye… Roye Denzel. R D. Plus que le A J à trouver, et ils pourraient reprendre le jeu sérieusement.

Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs avant de finalement se retrouver devant une porte blanche.

-C'est nos appartements personnels, quand il aura terminé son travail il viendra là.

Et il entra sans autre forme de cérémonie. Mais avant que les autres ne puissent entrer, ils entendirent la voix d'Ilham, et une autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, s'élever très fortement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi !

Aucun des trois n'osa bouger alors que les voix retentissaient encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Une troisième voix se fit entendre :

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui !

Et là, Heero, Duo et Peter se décidèrent à entrer. S'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient jamais.

Ilham se tenait droit, tournant le dos à un brun qui faisait de même. Un grand blond se tenait à la porte d'une des pièces de cet appartement de standing.

Heero prit le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration du lieu, la jugeant peu présente, mais de bon goût.

Peter préféra tenter d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait terriblement faim et qu'une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air.

Quand à Duo, il tentait tout simplement de comprendre un minimum la situation.

Ilham fut le premier à rompre le silence :

-Je croyais que c'était pour du travail que tu étais là ! Et en fait c'était pour être avec lui !

Il s'était tourné vers le blond pour dire ces mots, blond qui devait donc être Roye. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'installer dans le canapé. Tournant son regard terriblement vert et charmant vers les arrivants, il leur dit doucement :

-Ignorez donc le grabuge que ces deux là vont faire. Je vous attendais.

Et il leur fit signe de s'assoir. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et la dispute commença. C'est Roye qui la déclencha en expliquant très simplement :

-Je suis venu ici pour du travail, mais Axel est venu me rejoindre.

Ilham se tourna brusquement vers l'autre.

-Sale tricheur ! C'était ma semaine et tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce genre de trucs !

-Oh arrête un peu ! La dernière fois, tu as squatté avec nous sous prétexte qu'il était malade !

-J'étais inquiet !

-C'est pas ça qui t'as empêché de finir au lit avec lui !

-Il était remis !

-Alors tu pouvais partir !

-Mais… C'est toi qui est en tord là !

Duo se sentait de plus en plus mal. En fait, ce genre de dispute faisait plus que lui rappeler le comportement de deux personnes dans la pièce. Il tourna son regard discrètement vers Heero et Peter.

Heero semblait totalement dans son monde, ne cherchant tout simplement pas à comprendre à quoi rimait cette situation.

Quand à Peter, il ne quittait pas Roye des yeux, et vice versa. Mais ce n'était pas un regard charmeur, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. C'étaient des regards uniquement pour juger de quoi l'autre était capable.

Duo ne trouva pas cela étrange. Après tout, ce Roye devait être un homme d'affaire assez puissant, et Peter travaillait tout de même à un poste important d'une maison d'édition. Ces deux hommes savaient comment marchander. Et comment intimider leur entourage.

Et ils commençaient par s'attaquer au plus dangereux.

Au bout d'un moment, Roye Denzel croisa les jambes et jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis qui cessèrent immédiatement de se disputer. Il soupira, et ce soupir n'avait pas l'air d'être celui de quelqu'un de fatigué, il était classe. Comme tout ce qui émanait de lui d'ailleurs.

-Venons en au fait, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Vous êtes les trois crétins avec qui mon jeune frère s'amuse en ce moment, c'est bien ça ?

Alors que Duo, qui était le plus doué pour la communication, allait prendre la parole, Peter le devança, ne quittant pas Roye Denzel des yeux.

-Et je pourrais savoir comment vous êtes au courant de cela ?

-Mon frère est très prévoyant, il m'avait envoyé une lettre pour me prévenir de votre visite. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai laissé Ilham en arrière.

Si le blond fut vexé d'être ainsi traité, il n'en montra rien, trop occupé à foudroyer Axel du regard.

Les deux semblaient de toute façon bien trop étonnés d'apprendre l'existence d'un jeune frère. Enfin, surtout Ilham, Axel avait l'air parfaitement au courant, mais surprit que ce frète apparaisse dans la conversation.

-Et que disait-il dans cette lettre ?

-Rien qui vous concerne. Oh, il m'a juste conseillé de vous accompagner avec ces deux là. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

Peter se dit immédiatement qu'il n'avait surtout pas le choix. Quatre devait obligatoirement en savoir beaucoup sur Roye, et le jeune président des entreprises Denzel n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un scandale.

-Pour quelles raisons votre frère voudrait-il que vous vous joigniez à nous ?

-Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Peter s'adossa un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il avait choisit. Ce Roye leur cachait beaucoup de choses, c'était plus que certain. Il y avait entre lui et Quatre un problème, quelque chose de sans doute terriblement sombre qui pouvait, peut-être, expliquer le comportement du plus jeune.

Duo prit rapidement la parole :

-Et vous étiez au courant du comportement de Quatre ?

Il avait parlé plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais en se souvenant de ce qu'avait vécu son meilleur ami, il avait du mal à se dire que d'autres pouvaient être au courant et ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher ça.

Roye prit un air terriblement ennuyé.

-A vrai dire, je le croyais mort jusqu'à il y a peu. Il avait renoncé à utiliser notre nom, et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il ne l'utilise toujours pas.

Duo sembla déçu, et en même temps rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Roye, mais cela rendrait certainement le voyage plus agréable.

Ce dernier demanda calmement :

-Vous en avez fini avec vos questions ?

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il ajouta en se levant :

-Bien, dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir jouer avec vous.

Et il les planta là sans un mot de plus. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'Ilham leur demanda en ronchonnant :

-Vraiment, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous y arrivez vous à rester à trois tout le temps !

Il avait croisé les bras et ressemblait vraiment à un gosse qui boudait. Axel le regarda d'un air blasé.

-T'en a d'autres des questions idiotes ?

-Oui, ton cerveau tu l'as laissé où ce matin ?

-Là où le tien attend depuis ta naissance, je vais le chercher ce soir.

-Heu…

Duo avait préféré couper court à cette nouvelle dispute. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réentendre les cris que ces deux là avaient déjà poussés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par… A trois ?

-Bah…

Ilham se redressa un peu :

-C'est lequel de vous qui a les deux au juste ?

Là, même Heero et Peter commencèrent à s'intéresser à la conversation, ils n'étaient pas sûr de voir où le blondinet voulait en venir.

-Imbécile, s'ils sont tous les trois, c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment tous les trois !

Duo faillit bien rougir en comprenant enfin ce que pensaient les deux autres.

-Mais non ! Enfin… Je ne suis en couple qu'avec Peter ! Heero est juste un ami…

Heero haussa un sourcil plus que sceptique. Et Ilham paru déçu de ne pas pouvoir obtenir des conseils auprès d'un trio qui s'entendait bien. Duo reprit :

-Parce que vous…

-Non !

Axel et Ilham avaient répondu en même temps. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas s'en soucier. C'est Axel qui s'expliqua :

-Ne m'insulte pas en pensant que je puisse être avec lui ! Je suis uniquement avec Roye.

-Je croyais qu'il était avec Ilham.

Marmonna Heero presque pour lui-même.

-Aussi.

Répondit le blond.

Et en voyant les regards incrédules des trois autres, il se contenta de dire en haussant les épaules :

-C'est… compliqué…

* * *

A suivre…

Bah oui, c'est compliqué. Et l'explication viendra dans le prochain chapitre ! (ou le suivant, enfin, elle viendra !)

Bon, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de celui là ?


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Merikhemet ; Nass et greynono vos reviews me font plaisir à chaque chapitre et si je vais aussi vite en ce moment, c'est sans doute un peu pour vous ^-^

Merci à Myrylaa pour la correction !

Parce qu'en moment j'ai de l'inspiration…

* * *

Chapitre 8

**Lieu totalement inconnu**

**Heure inconnue également, mais on suppose que c'est la nuit**

Dans le salon d'une suite de luxe se trouvant dans un pays dont on ignore le nom, un jeune homme blond parlait doucement au téléphone.

Doucement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller l'autre personne qui dormait profondément dans la pièce d'à côté. Le voyage était plaisant, mais aussi éprouvant.

D'autant qu'il y avait, certes, des progrès à l'état de santé de l'autre, mais il restait encore beaucoup de travail.

-Alors c'est bon ? Ils sont tous réunis ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil lui parla clairement, mais la qualité de la communication n'était pas très bonne. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, plusieurs frontières les séparaient maintenant.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est maintenant que je vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page.

A nouveau il fit silence, laissant l'autre personne lui exprimer son point de vue, lui demander de renoncer à cette vengeance devenue inutile, de profiter de ce que la vie lui avait apporté.

Trowa était là maintenant.

Quatre baissa la tête au téléphone, il parla encore plus bas.

-Mais il parle de ses amis… Je veux vérifier s'ils sont dignes de le revoir, c'est tout. Il ne m'en voudra pas pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais leur faire du mal.

Non, Heero et Duo n'étaient pas visés par cette vengeance, ils ne devraient, normalement, pas souffrir de quoi que ce soit dans ce voyage.

Quand à ce Peter, étant le nouvel amant de Maxwell, il finirait par entrer également dans leur vie. Quatre ne faisait que vérifier si tout était en ordre.

Et puis, la véritable vengeance ne concernait qu'une seule et unique personne.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil tenta de le ramener à la réalité. Quatre se contenta de répondre :

-S'ils sont enfin tous réunis, alors nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, neuf étapes et ils auront peut-être mérité de nous revoir.

Et il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Il souriait.

Vraiment, tout se passait comme il le voulait.

Trowa reverrait ses amis, et resterait avec lui, après tout, il donnait une chance à ses amis de le revoir. Il n'était pas responsable en cas d'échec. Et connaissant les deux hommes, il était persuadé qu'ils réussiraient sans problème à les retrouver.

L'intérêt de ce voyage était double après tout, et l'échec de Duo et d'Heero n'avait aucune priorité à ses yeux.

Une voix le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Affichant un sourire, qui s'avéra étrangement sincère, Quatre se tourna vers son amant. Il se tenait appuyé au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Rien, juste un appel du bureau.

-Tu as l'air étrangement heureux pour quelqu'un qui se fait déranger par le bureau en vacances et en pleine nuit.

-C'est parce que tout se passe comme prévu Trowa.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tenta de s'avancer, mais il perdrait alors tout appui et se retrouverait immanquablement à terre. Voyant son air attristé, Quatre s'avança de lui-même et entreprit de le rassurer.

-Tu pourras bientôt remarcher totalement, mais souviens-toi, ça prend du temps.

Et face au sourire de Trowa, il craqua tout simplement. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, mais ne dormirent pas avant plusieurs heures.

* * *

**Avion (Entre Toronto et New York) Première classe**

**18 heures 59**

Heero regardait les nuages à travers le hublot. Bientôt ils seraient de retour chez eux, ils n'étaient pas partis depuis très longtemps… Et pourtant, sa maison lui manquait.

Enfin, son appartement de deux pièces en fait, mais c'était quand même sa maison.

Il regarda rapidement les autres personnes présentes dans l'appareil.

Son voisin, Axel, ne semblait pas vraiment content de se retrouver là. En fait, c'était surtout qu'il aurait préféré être à côté de Roye.

Ce même Roye était très occupé à bécoter Ilham. Ou Ilham bécotait Roye. Heero ne savait plus très bien.

Devant cette démonstration d'amour, Heero soupira et reporta son attention sur les derniers passagers qu'il connaissait.

Eux aussi étaient en pleine démonstration d'amour. Mais pas d'une manière aussi peu discrète que les deux blonds. Ils avaient juste leurs doigts tendrement enlacés. Mais ça suffisait amplement à énerver Heero.

Et son voisin ne l'aidait pas, puisqu'il continuait encore et toujours à parler tout seul en insultant Ilham de tous les noms.

Le blond leur avait expliqué la situation, et effectivement, c'était un peu compliqué.

Mais entrons plutôt dans le mode explicatif.

_L'histoire commençait très simplement. _

_Axel et Roye s'étaient rencontrés dans l'un de ces nombreux galas entre entreprises. Ils avaient sympathisés._

_Ils s'étaient revus, s'étaient appréciés._

_Puis ils avaient fini par s'aimer._

_D'un amour total, inconditionnel et qui semblait indestructible._

_Un amour qui n'était même pas caché._

_Puis Axel s'était trompé._

_Axel avait trompé._

_Et Roye, en le découvrant, n'avait pas pu le pardonner._

_Ce jour là, ils s'étaient quittés._

_Roye traînait par la suite un peu partout, dehors surtout. Les boîtes de nuit étaient trop bruyantes, il préférait les bars._

_C'est dans l'un de ces endroits qu'Ilham l'avait abordé. _

_Il passait la soirée dans le coin avec une bande de copains, et il n'avait tout simplement pas pu détourner les yeux du regard si vert. Du regard si triste._

_Roye avait décidé d'abandonner._

_De s'abandonner._

_Ilham en avait profité._

_Puis l'amour s'en était mêlé._

_Une belle histoire, toute en simplicité. Comment un homme qui n'allait que dans des lieux hautement mondains avait fini par trouver l'amour dans un petit bar de quartier._

_Mais tout était alors trop facile._

_Axel était revenu._

_Axel n'avait pas trompé._

_Il ne l'avait pas voulu, jamais._

_Alors Roye avait pardonné, mais il n'avait pas su se décider._

_Il aimait tout simplement les deux, et ne savait lequel choisir._

_Et les deux l'aimaient et ne pouvaient abandonner._

_Depuis, ils vivaient cette relation plus que bancale, emplie de coups bas entre les deux plus jeunes, et d'hésitations pour le plus grand._

_Car il était le premier à savoir que ça ne durerait pas éternellement._

_Qu'un jour il en perdrait un, ou peut-être les deux._

_Mais en attendant, rien ne semblait bouger._

Voilà ce qu'Ilham avait passé pas mal de temps à leur expliquer. C'était Axel en revanche qui avait longuement expliqué ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de cette soirée où Roye avait cru être trahi.

C'était tout simplement un malheureux concours de circonstances, et Roye avait cru vois quelque chose qui se révélait ne pas exister. Un homme avait presque sauté sur Axel pour l'embrasser, et Roye n'avait vu que ça avant de partir. Il avait raté la baffe magistrale qu'Axel avait par la suite donnée à l'autre.

Et puisque la famille Denzel n'est pas vraiment connue pour ses remises en question, il avait ordonné à Axel de partir et de ne plus revenir, n'hésitant pas à l'insulter violemment de nombreux noms d'oiseaux au passage.

Mais l'amour… Les avait à nouveau réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout le pire d'après Ilham.

Ilham, qui grimaçait pendant toute l'explication, et qui considérait qu'Axel n'aurait pas du revenir si Roye l'avait insulté à ce point.

Axel se contenta de lui faire remarquer que Roye l'insultait presque une fois par jour…

Vraiment, ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas, et Heero n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment ils faisaient pour accepter une telle situation.

Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent les améthystes qu'il connaissait si bien, et il comprit.

Ces deux garçons étaient réellement amoureux de Roye, tout comme lui l'était de Duo. Et c'était cet amour qui les empêchait tous de partir. Même si ça faisait mal.

* * *

**Taxi New-Yorkais (ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison)**

**22 heures 05**

Le silence était complet dans le taxi qui les menait tranquillement vers une destination inconnue. Roye en avant commandé deux, et était monté avec ses deux amants, ordonnant à l'autre taxi de les suivre.

Ainsi, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les trois, Duo se trouvait entre Heero et Peter. Mais ces derniers ne s'étaient pas encore lancés de piques, de vannes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cependant, le silence restait tout de même pesant.

A croire qu'il y avait de nombreux non-dits.

Et sans le savoir, Duo lança l'huile du le feu.

-Vraiment ces trois là… Ils sont dans une situation plutôt spéciale !

C'était dit sur le ton de l'humour, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire. Duo ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils étaient à peu près dans la même ? A la seule différence que le natté se contentait pour le moment d'un seul des deux, mais laissait tout de même l'autre continuer à être important dans sa vie.

-Je ne trouve pas ça si spécial que ça…

Marmonna Heero dont l'idée de former un joli couple avec les deux autres ne le gênait absolument pas.

Mais Peter, ne connaissant pas les véritables intentions du métis, pensa tout simplement qu'il proposait de partager Duo comme Roye l'était avec Axel et Ilham.

-Mais t'es pas vrai toi, tu vois pas que tout le monde souffre dans cette situation ?

-Ah oui ? Alors nous on peut se permettre de garder le statut quo parce que je suis le seul qui souffre ?

-Si tu crois que tu es le seul, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Yuy ! Duo ne veut même pas s'engager totalement parce que tu es toujours là à tourner autour !

-C'est pas plutôt parce qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment, Rudolf ?

-J'en sais rien Hee-chan, c'est toi qui t'es fait plaqué alors je sais pas comment il réagit avec ceux qu'il aime plus.

C'en fut trop pour le japonais. Passant au-dessus de Duo, il tenta tout simplement de foutre son poing dans la gueule de l'enfoiré qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

Mais son poignet fut intercepté par le dit enfoiré. Et Peter se mit tout simplement à serrer et à tordre.

S'il ne serrait pas bien fort, il tordait en revanche suffisamment pour faire hurler, pas assez pour briser.

Heero se dégagea après avoir lâché malgré lui un gémissement de douleur.

Et Duo explosa :

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux !

Il se tourna tout d'abord vers Heero :

-Peter a raison, il n'est pas question de penser à ce genre d'idées, et même, tu ne devrais plus être autant présent dans ma vie. Quand je t'ai dis il y a longtemps que c'était fini entre nous, c'était vrai ! C'est fini et il n'y aura plus jamais rien !

Puis, il se tourna vers Peter :

-Quant à toi, même si je sais que c'est dur de supporter la présence de Heero, il va te falloir faire encore un effort si on veut avoir une chance de revoir Trowa et de l'arracher aux pattes de ce malade ! Alors arrête la jalousie, je t'aime, et je ne l'aime plus, et ça devrait te suffire !

Et après l'explosion, il se laissa couler dans le siège en soupirant.

Le chauffeur du taxi ne se cachait même pas pour rire.

Autant dire que l'ambiance avait sérieusement refroidie lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture.

Roye se tenait, mains dans les poches, devant un immeuble qui semblait réellement banal. Il se situait dans un quartier tout aussi normal et ne il ne semblait guère possible que Roye puisse vivre ici.

Ce n'était pas pauvre, mais c'était loin d'être riche par ici.

Puisque les deux autres faisaient la tête derrière, c'est Duo qui demanda :

-Où est-ce qu'on est au juste ?

Roye ne détourna pas son regard de l'immeuble pour répondre :

-Comme me le demande la lettre de Quatre, nous sommes chez son tout premier amour, Gareth Bloom.

* * *

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre, révélation de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec ce Gareth.

Une petite review pour donner votre avis, autant sur l'histoire que sur le style d'écriture, serait très gentil, les critiques (constructives) sont toujours utiles !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à greynono ; Merikhemet et Nass pour leurs reviews.

Merci aussi à Myrylaa pour sa relecture du chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 9

**Appartement de Gareth Bloom (New York, Etats-Unis)**

**00 heure 00**

Les jeunes gens étaient sur place depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais ils n'avaient pas encore quitté le salon. L'endroit était inhabité depuis de nombreuses années, il paraissait cependant comme neuf.

Le ménage avait été fait depuis peu, pas un seul grain de poussière aux environs.

Pourtant, l'unique propriétaire des lieux était mort dans un accident de voiture, et ce, depuis un bon moment.

Les fantômes passaient rarement le balai.

Le salon était chaleureux. Il donnait envie d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Les meubles semblaient presque neuf, comme s'ils étaient arrivés depuis la veille. Pourtant, ils devaient être là depuis que leur propriétaire s'était installé ici.

La bibliothèque était bien fournie. Des romans, des livres de médecine, de philosophie, de psychologie…

Gareth s'intéressait à de nombreux sujets.

Des photos aussi. Et Heero n'avait pas mis longtemps à repérer qui était Gareth.

Duo non plus d'ailleurs.

C'était le grand brun aux yeux noisette qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait, souriant rarement sur les clichés…

C'était Trowa.

Et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

La ressemblance était plus que frappante.

Et puis, il y avait des photos avec Quatre.

Ces deux là avaient été ensemble, c'était maintenant une certitude. Et d'après le sourire de Quatre et l'éclat dans les yeux de ce Gareth, ils s'étaient aimés.

C'est Peter qui trouva le journal.

Enfin, plutôt l'unique page que Quatre leur avait laissé, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il disait dans sa lettre.

_Mes très chers amis,_

_Comme vous le voyez, votre voyage vous mène maintenant dans mes souvenirs. Bien sûr, je ne vous conterai sans doute pas tout._

_Cet endroit représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est ici que j'ai vécu les plus beaux jours de ma vie, je vous prierais de ne pas tout détruire._

_Ce n'était pas chez moi, vous avez dû le comprendre, mais peu m'importe. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais chez moi._

_Mais, la seule personne avec qui j'étais bien est morte._

_Tu dois être parfaitement au courant, pas vrai, Roye__?_

_Peu importe…_

_Le passé semble n'être que le passé._

_Mais je désirais tout de même le partager avec vous par cette modeste lettre que je m'étais écrite._

_Oh, Duo, je me dois de vous dire__: Trowa est plus important pour moi que ce que vous devez certainement imaginer. Mais nous en parlerons de vive voix, ce sera plus évident._

_Toutes mes amitiés à cinq personnes de cette pièce._

_Toute mon animosité pour la dernière._

_Q. D._

Cette lettre n'était pas beaucoup plus étrange que les autres qu'ils avaient reçues avant. Mais la page que Peter tenait en main semblait bien plus ancienne.

Elle était tâchée, de sang séché, peut-être aussi de larmes.

Peter se mit doucement à lire.

* * *

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer._

_On m'a dit qu'écrire pouvait soulager, je ne vois pas en quoi._

_Ça ne soulage rien._

_Ni la peine dans mon cœur…_

_Ni le vide dans mon âme._

_Tu n'es plus là._

_Je tourne en rond dans ce qui a été notre appartement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête._

_Tes vêtements sont encore là, je dors et vis dedans._

_Tes photos sont encore là et je ne quitte pas ton regard des yeux._

_Tout ce qui a été à toi est encore là, même moi._

_Je ne sais même pas ce qui nous a séparé Gareth._

_Je me souviens encore, notre première rencontre, nous ne savions rien l'un de l'autre._

_J'étais le fils d'un homme que tu détestais, qui réalisais des actes en totale contradiction avec tes idéaux, mais tu t'en fichais._

_Tu étais la sale vermine qui empêchait l'entreprise familiale de tourner rond. Celui qui pouvait parfaitement nous condamner. Mais je m'en fichais…_

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à tout ce que les médias disaient sans cesse sur ma famille, sur les fraudes, les tromperies et j'en passe. C'est toi qui m'as mis face à la vérité._

_Je me souviens encore avec quelle douceur tu m'as tout raconté, tout prouvé. Ton regard était si calme alors que je ne voulais même pas faire l'effort d'entendre ce que tu avais à me dire._

_Penses-tu qu'il y ait sur cette terre quelqu'un d'aussi aimant et patient que toi__?_

_Personnellement, je n'en suis pas sûr._

_Wufei m'a raconté une histoire. Une histoire que j'ai du mal à croire._

_Dans cette histoire, mon père te menaçait depuis déjà un moment, et il a menacé Wufei le jour de ta mort._

_Je n'ai jamais très bien su ce qu'il lui avait dit, et Wufei ne me l'a jamais avoué._

_Ton cher chauffeur était à l'hôpital, sa femme accouchait le jour même._

_Mon père lui a dit de t'appeler et de te demander de venir à l'hôpital._

_Il a certainement dû te dire qu'il y avait des complications avec la venue au monde de son enfant._

_Qu'il avait besoin de soutien ?_

_Et toi, avec ton grand cœur, tu as fait le plus vite possible._

_Même si c'est un employé, c'est aussi un ami pas vrai__?_

_Sauf que tu n'es pas arrivé à l'hôpital, tu n'es arrivé nulle part._

_Ni Wufei, ni moi, ne savons qui était dans la voiture qui t'a percutée. Ce que je sais, c'est que connaissant ma famille c'était un employé. Quelqu'un chargé de se débarrasser de toi._

_Je sens encore tes bras autour de moi…_

_Comment quelque chose d'aussi simple a-t-il pu venir à bout de toi__?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé lorsque tu as vu cette voiture foncer sur toi sans s'arrêter__?_

_Est-ce que tu as eu peur__?_

_Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi__?_

_En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que tu as menti._

_Tu m'as abandonné Gareth, et c'est tellement dur d'être séparé de toi que j'ai presque envie de me jeter par la fenêtre…_

_Mais avant, j'aurais une dernière chose à faire pas vrai__?_

_Gareth, je te le jure, je vais trouver ce que la famille Denzel a de plus précieux au monde, et je vais la lui retirer à jamais._

_Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas, que tu étais ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde._

_Et ils t'ont pris à moi, à jamais._

_Je t'aimerai toujours Gareth, et les autres qui passeront dans ma vie ne seront que toi dans mon cœur._

_Eternellement tien, Quatre._

_Et tu sais quoi__?_

_Je le savais bien, ça ne soulage absolument pas, j'ai même encore plus mal…_

* * *

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, on voyait clairement que le bas de la feuille était déchiré. Il restait encore quelque chose. Quelque chose que Quatre n'avait pas voulu leur montrer.

Sans doute, quelque chose qui le rendrait trop vulnérable, déjà qu'avec cette lettre on ne pouvait absolument plus le voir comme un être sans cœur…

Il était amoureux. Et on lui avait prit sa raison de vivre.

Bien sûr, dans l'esprit de Duo, ça n'excusait en rien son comportement de la suite, les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

Pour Heero, si ça n'excusait pas, en revanche, ça expliquait parfaitement.

Peter ne perdit pas de temps à vouloir se mettre dans la tête de Quatre. A la place, il se tourna vers Roye.

-Alors, ta famille a assassiné ce type ?

Roye ne se laissa pas démonter par cette question. Il répondit froidement et calmement :

-Je n'étais pas au courant. C'était il y a quoi déjà… 4 ou 5 ans ? C'était mon père qui était à la tête du groupe.

Peter sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

-Nul doute qu'il va utiliser notre voyage pour se venger de votre famille…

-Alors, quel est notre rôle là dedans au juste ?

Heero avait parlé calmement, mais il était plus que retourné. Est-ce que Trowa, Duo et lui ne servaient qu'à accompagner le véritable acteur de ce voyage ? Il y avait quelque chose de vexant dans cette version de l'histoire.

Quatre n'avait pas le droit de se moquer autant d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais nous en avons un. Je ne connais pas ce Quatre, mais de ce que Duo m'a dit, il n'est pas du genre à s'embarrasser avec des choses inutiles. Nous représenterons obligatoirement quelque chose, sauf qu'on ne sait pas encore quoi.

-De toute façon on s'en fiche !

Duo avait légèrement élevé la voix par rapport aux autres. Il continua sur sa lancée :

-Pour qui il se prend au juste ? Il fait tout un tas de saloperies et après il nous montre que c'est parce qu'il est malheureux ? Vraiment, ce type ne manque pas de culot ! On va retrouver Trowa et c'est tout ! Je n'irais certainement pas plaindre ce blond pourri gâté !

La lettre de Quatre n'avait pas vraiment eu le même effet sur tous. Roye n'y prêtait déjà plus aucune attention, cherchant dans les recoins de l'appartement de nouveaux indices avec ses amants.

Peter reposa la lettre sur la table avant de partir les aider à chercher. Duo remarqua qu'Heero avait récupéré le bout de papier.

-Tu fais quoi 'Ro ?

-Je la prends.

-Je vois bien ça, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je la trouve jolie.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de conserver cette lettre, mais il en avait envie. Et puis, elle serait peut-être utile par la suite, on ne savait jamais.

C'était au moins une preuve de la volonté qu'avait Quatre d'obtenir sa vengeance.

En plus, cette lettre, il aurait très certainement pu écrire la même, sauf que Gareth aurait été remplacé par Duo, bien sûr.

Oh, il était loin de dire que Quatre avait eu raison dans ce qu'il avait fait ! Mais… avait-il eu totalement tord ?

Enfin, oui, bien sûr qu'il avait tord ! On ne tue pas plusieurs personnes parce qu'on a perdu l'amour de sa vie dans ce qui semblait être un accident de voiture !

Mais, s'il revoyait Wufei, Heero n'hésiterait pas à demander quelques explications supplémentaires.

-Et sinon, on a une idée de notre prochaine destination ?

Ilham avait gentiment brisé le silence, histoire de ramener les autres à la réalité. Après tout, ils n'avaient peut-être que peu de temps avant de perdre toute chance de retrouver Trowa et Quatre.

Là encore, Peter amena la réponse.

-Il y avait un jeu de carte et des jetons de poker près de la lettre.

-Et où est-ce qu'on trouve ce genre de jeux ?

Demanda calmement Roye, montrant parfaitement qu'il avait déjà la réponse.

-Las Vegas.

Acheva tout de même Heero.

Tous les jeunes hommes semblaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point, et ils décidèrent de partir le plus vite possible.

Le temps pressait peut-être.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

**Heure inconnue**

Trowa ne bougeait plus depuis un long moment maintenant. Et il dû faire un effort considérable pour éteindre sa cigarette avant de se brûler les doigts.

Il réfléchissait.

Pas le genre de réflexion concernant sa vie, ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard…

Non, il pensait au plan de Quatre.

Bien sûr, son jeune amant pensait toujours qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre. Trowa avait tout simplement omis de lui dire qu'il se rappelait parfaitement de sa chute.

Et de la main qui l'avait aidé à tomber.

Wufei savait qu'il se souvenait, il lui en avait parlé.

Mais il avait choisit de rester aux côtés de Quatre.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce qu'il l'aimait.

Suffisamment pour rester en tout cas.

Pas assez pour accepter ce petit jeu comme ça.

Bien sûr, Wufei l'avait rassuré, Heero et Duo ne risquaient rien.

Ce n'était pas une raison.

On ne jouait pas comme ça avec les gens.

Le jeune brun sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de pas léger derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Le côté maman poule de Quatre était attendrissant. Un peu effrayant si on mettait en parallèle le même Quatre qui n'avait pas hésité à faire tuer plusieurs personnes qui avaient tenté de le quitter.

Mais Trowa avait eut le temps d'observer Quatre, ses réactions.

Et il avait compris la seule chose que le blond voulait éviter à tout prix.

La responsabilité.

-Tu ne rentres pas ?

-Non.

Il réfléchissait mieux dehors. Il voulait trouver un moyen d'aider les autres et en même temps…

Il voulait tout simplement que Duo et Heero échouent.

Parce que s'ils les retrouvaient, alors Trowa devrait sans doute abandonner Quatre.

Rentrer et reprendre sa vie, pendant que Quatre irait soit en asile, soit en prison.

Il n'avait pas envie de ce genre de fin.

-Alors, à quoi penses-tu ?

Quatre était venu à côté de lui, son sourire toujours présent.

Trowa ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sourire ainsi avant la petite chute qu'il avait faite.

Pour éviter de devoir tout expliquer, il sortit ce qu'il disait toujours pour avoir la paix.

-Je tente de me souvenir.

Oui, se souvenir de l'accident qui l'avait tout de même sérieusement handicapé. De comment il avait pu tomber d'aussi haut.

Le visage de Quatre ne se rembrunit même pas, mais Trowa pouvait clairement sentir la peur qui émanait du blond.

Quatre avait peur que Trowa se souvienne.

Quatre avait peur que Trowa ne le quitte.

-Tu te rappelleras sans doute un jour, mais ne force rien !

Le jeune blond appuya un peu sur l'épaule de son amant avant de faire demi-tour.

Trowa lança doucement :

-Je t'aime.

Il sentit sans le voir le blond s'immobiliser. Et il savait que Quatre devait sourire.

Il ajouta tout aussi doucement :

-Et peu importe ce dont je me souviendrai, ça ne changera jamais.

Même si Quatre devait avoir des doutes, il savait que le blond devait se sentir terriblement rassuré.

Trowa ne le quitterait jamais.

* * *

A suivre…

Une petite review pour la route ??


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Nass et Merikhemet, ces reviews m'encouragent à continuer puisqu'elles me montrent que vous aimez visiblement encore cette histoire !

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^-^

Chapitre 10

* * *

**Las Vegas (Etats-Unis)**

**21 heures 32**

Las Vegas…

Il y avait tout de même de quoi rêver ! Les hôtels se succédaient sans jamais se ressembler. On pouvait passer d'un style purement moyenâgeux à une île au trésor envahie par des pirates sans scrupule.

C'était d'ailleurs vers cet hôtel ci qu'ils s'étaient dirigés, et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une femme avait laissé tomber l'ouvrage si célèbre de Stevenson aux pieds de Duo.

Et si au début ils n'avaient pas trouvé de rapport entre le livre et leur destination, ils avaient fini par comprendre en cherchant parmi les thèmes des hôtels.

Aussi, ils se retrouvaient tous les six dans le casino de leur nouvelle résidence, mais certainement pas pour jouer leur argent !

Enfin…

Axel et Ilham jouaient l'argent de Roye.

Heero celui de Peter. Et il comptait bien tout perdre.

Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir des moyens financiers de Rudolf ?

La réponse était très simple, il s'était incrusté le plus possible entre les deux amoureux.

Et puisque Las Vegas était une ville pratiquement faite pour les amoureux (et les flambeurs) Peter avait utilisé le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour faire dégager Heero Yuy.

Il lui avait donné tout pouvoir sur ses maigres économies.

C'est pourquoi Heero se retrouvait à jouer seul à une de ces nombreuses machines à sous, priant pour ne surtout pas gagner.

Mais quand un autre homme s'installa à côté de lui, il suspendit ses gestes.

-Continuez à jouer, ce sera trop voyant sinon.

Heero remit une pièce dans la machine avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Wufei ?

-Je suis juste venu vous remettre le prochain indice.

Heero attendit un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à demander :

-Alors ?

-Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais pouvoir y aller.

Le Chinois se releva pour commencer à s'éloigner. Heero repoussa brutalement sa chaise en arrière pour le rattraper.

-Attend !

Wufei s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Qu'est-ce que Quatre veut au juste ? Pourquoi avoir organisé cette partie d' « attrape moi si tu peux » ?

-Vous manquez à Trowa. Et comme Quatre ne veut pas être responsable du fait que vous ne pouvez plus vous voir, il vous laisse une chance.

-C'est lui qui a emmené Trowa !

-Mais si vous échouez, ce sera uniquement de votre faute.

-Bon… Et les trois autres dans tout ça ? Trowa veut aussi les revoir ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est entre Denzel que ça doit se passer. Ne vous en mêlez pas.

-Quatre nous y a mêlés avec cette histoire de pions !

-Oubliez cette règle. Elle n'a plus d'importance réelle.

Et le Chinois reprit sa marche, disparaissant derrière une rangée de machines. Heero se précipita presque à sa suite, mais tomba sur Roye et Axel qui ne semblaient pas de très bonne humeur.

N'y prêtant pas attention, Heero demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas vu passer un Chinois ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, le foudroyant du regard et le faisant amèrement regretter de les avoir interrompus.

Ils répondirent d'une même voix agressive :

-Non !

Et Heero décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'autodétruire en restant près d'eux. Il décida de lancer un repli stratégique.

Il eut tout de même les temps de les entendre reprendre leur dispute. Et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, Axel quittait Roye…

Il retrouva les autres, qui eux ne se disputaient malheureusement pas, et ils attendirent tranquillement que le futur ex-couple ait terminé et vienne les rejoindre.

Quand ils furent tous autours de la table, Heero raconta sa rencontre avec Wufei en détail. Cet indice dont le Chinois avait parlé mais qu'Heero n'avait pas eu.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, Peter lui mis la main aux fesses.

Heero sursauta et se sentit même rougir un peu, Ilham explosa joyeusement de rire, Roye ne sembla même pas s'intéresser à la situation (quoi qu'on pourrait jurer avoir vu l'un de ses sourcils se lever) et Axel continua tout simplement de bouder.

Duo semblait au bord de l'explosion de rage.

Et avant de décéder d'une manière terriblement violente, Peter montra à tous la lettre qui était jusque là dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Heero.

Cela sembla suffire à calmer tout le monde, même si Ilham continuait à pouffer et que Duo avait rejoint Axel au club des boudeurs.

Heero quand à lui était rassuré. Peter l'avait touché pour raisons professionnelles, rien de plus.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas plus !

Vraiment…

Il coupa ses réflexions pour écouter Peter lire cette lettre de sa douce voix.

Enfin, de sa voix si pleine de charme…

Non, de sa voix de Rudolf.

Enfin bref, il lisait !

_Chers amis,_

_Un nouveau lieu s'ajoute à notre si beau voyage, les machines semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de fonctionner._

_Mais justement, ces bruits perpétuels nous font oublier le plus important._

_La paix de notre âme._

_Heureusement, il existe des temples, des sanctuaires, dans lesquels nous pouvons nous ressourcer._

_Le temple du pays apaisé en est un très bon exemple n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bien sûr, ma traduction doit être approximative, je maîtrise très peu cette langue, sûrement moins que vous en tout cas, Heero._

_Mais cela n'a pas d'importance._

_Amusez-vous bien dans cet endroit de luxure, notre prochaine destination sera un peu plus conservatrice !_

_Chaleureusement, Q. D._

_P.S : J'espère qu'à vous aussi la chance sourira !_

-Il commence vraiment à m'énerver avec ses jeux idiots !

Peter ne prêta aucune attention à ce que Duo venait de dire. Leur prochaine destination était donnée dans cette lettre, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver.

-Quelqu'un sait où on va ?

Demanda calmement Ilham qui, s'il avait compris où se trouvait l'indice, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il engendrait, et avait encore moins envie de se creuser la tête quand d'autres pouvaient le faire à sa place.

C'est Axel qui lui répondit :

-Moi je ne vais nulle part.

Tous le regardèrent un peu surpris, sauf Roye qui semblait s'attendre à une telle réponse. Axel se leva et regarda Ilham droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as gagné, je te le laisse.

-Mais…

Avant que le blondinet n'ait le temps de demander plus d'explications, Axel était déjà parti. Ilham se tourna vers Roye.

-Tu ne tentes pas de le retenir ?

-Non.

-Alors… Tu tiens si peu que ça à lui ?

Ilham semblait effrayé à l'idée que Roye puisse tenir aussi peu à Axel. Car à ce moment là, il tiendrait tout aussi peu à lui, puisqu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à choisir depuis tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais être content non ?

Avant qu'Ilham ne réponde, le portable de Peter se manifesta. Ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour filer.

-Et si je partais aussi, tu ferais quoi ?

Le ton d'Ilham montait, celui de Roye restait terriblement calme.

-Tu ne partiras jamais, on le sait tous les deux.

Ilham ne trouva rien à répondre. Roye avait parfaitement raison. Mais pour ne pas perdre totalement, il quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre.

C'est à ce moment là que Peter réapparut, plus que furieux. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Heero.

-Toi !

Hurla-t-il presque en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine du métis.

-Oui ?

Demanda très innocemment ce dernier.

-La banque vient de m'appeler ! Alors comme ça, j'ai retiré plus de la moitié de mes économies !

-Heero !

-Mais, Duo, il m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser sa carte de crédit pour jouer.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il dépenserait autant !

-Il ne m'a pas donné de limites.

-C'est pas une raison pour jeter par la fenêtre autant d'argent durement gagné !

-Je t'en pris, tu ne vas pas aller me dire que tu fais un boulot dangereux !

-Il n'est pas question de danger ou non.

-Alors de quoi est-il question ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dépenser ce qui n'est pas à toi !

-C'est toi qui a commencé à tout me prendre !

-Et voilà, on en revient toujours à ça… Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que Duo ne t'aime plus et qu'il est grand temps que tu passes à autre chose ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner comme ça !

-J'ai déjà gagné.

-Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut toujours pas vivre avec toi ?

-Assez !

Les deux « adultes » se tournèrent vers le natté. Ce dernier semblait furieux.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, une coupe ou le prix d'une quelconque compétition ! Heero ce que tu as fait est minable, je te le répète encore une fois, c'est totalement fini entre nous. Et toi Peter, tu dois vraiment être bête pour lui avoir prêté cette carte, tu devais te douter de la façon dont ça allait se passer ! Donc, bonne nuit à vous deux, et ce n'est pas la peine de me rejoindre ce soir Peter !

-Moi je peux ?

Duo ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lança à Heero voulait clairement dire :

« Toi arrête les blagues vaseuses sinon tu n'imagines même pas quel enfer je vais faire de ta vie. »

Et les trois presque célibataires restèrent entre eux, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

C'est presque naturellement qu'ils commandèrent à boire.

* * *

**Même lieu**

**Temps indéterminé (l'auteur a arrêté le temps pour mieux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé)**

Bien sûr, il se passa bien des choses cette nuit là.

Disons qu'en premier lieu, Roye et Ilham ont profité du départ d'Axel pour se réconcilier de la plus tendre des façons.

Sauf qu'une fois Ilham endormi dans ses bras, Roye pensa uniquement à l'autre homme de sa vie.

Il était persuadé qu'il ne se remettrait jamais vraiment du départ du brun.

Il avait fait une erreur en ne choisissant pas. Après tout, il était évident qu'Axel était la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment.

_Il avait 17 ans la première fois que leurs routes s'étaient croisées. Son père devait tenir une conférence qui devait expliquer pourquoi les gens devaient payer plus cher pour un produit qui avait juste changé de nom._

_Bien sûr, Roye ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce qui était dit, mais il faisait très bien semblant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un garçon plus jeune que lui._

_Ce dernier ne faisait même pas semblant d'écouter._

_Roye trouva cela déplacé et terriblement malpolie._

_C'est ce qui le poussa à éviter Axel._

_Mais à force de le revoir à de nombreuses autres conférences, Roye dû bien se résoudre à lui adresser la parole._

_Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup._

_Ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'ils se plaisaient._

_Leur relation avait progressé d'une manière très lente et très douce. Jamais Roye n'avait eut autant de patience pour quelqu'un._

_D'affection._

_Axel n'était pourtant pas toujours facile à vivre ! Il était même du genre chiant…_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient._

_Et un soir, Roye avait vu ce qu'il avait toujours redouté._

_Axel avec un autre._

_Axel embrassant un autre._

_Blessé dans son amour, sa fierté et sa confiance, il n'avait même pas cherché à écouter les explications._

_Puis, quand bien plus tard, Axel était revenu, il y avait Ilham._

_Roye pensait ne pas réussir à choisir._

_Et maintenant qu'il savait, c'était trop tard._

Ilham bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, ramenant Roye à la réalité.

Il se pencha doucement vers le jeune blond et l'embrassa doucement.

En se relevant, il murmura :

-Pardon de ne pas t'aimer.

Et il quitta la pièce sans remarquer les yeux parfaitement ouverts d'Ilham.

**

* * *

**

Même lieu

**Temps toujours indéterminé (mais l'auteur a amené le matin)**

A quelques numéros de chambres de là, un autre drame se jouait.

Heero avait reprit conscience dans son lit avec un mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de se souvenir des évènements de la veille.

La lumière inondait la pièce, le rendant aveugle pour encore quelques instants.

Bien, il se devait de résumer la situation.

Bon point, il dormait dans un lit.

Mauvais point, il y était totalement nu.

Bon point, il avait dû passer une très bonne soirée puisqu'un corps chaud se pressait contre le sien.

Mauvais point, il ne savait pas qui c'était.

Il se souvenait d'un bar et de beaucoup d'alcool.

Puis une ballade main dans la main avec…

Il ne savait pas qui.

Une chapelle rose, de l'orgue, un mariage.

Celui de qui ?

Ah oui, le sien.

Mais puisque ce n'était pas légal entre deux hommes, rien n'avait été rendu officiel.

Donc, bon point, il n'était pas vraiment marié.

Mauvais point, il ne se rappelait toujours pas avec qui il avait failli se marier.

Il n'osa guère toucher cette personne, par crainte de la réveiller.

Alors il attendit patiemment de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Dès que ce fut fait, il tourna directement sa tête vers celui qui restait blotti dans ses bras.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de le réveiller, Heero aurait dit :

Merde.

Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas très envie de voir l'autre ouvrir les yeux, il ne dit rien.

Et Peter ne bougea même pas.

Heero le garda dans ses bras, pour que l'autre ne se réveille pas de suite. Il voulait avoir le temps de déterminer ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là.

La faute à Roye ! Bien entendu !

Il avait bu comme il n'était pas permis de boire ; Et comme il ne voulait pas le faire seul, Peter et Heero l'avaient accompagné.

Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient parlé de Duo.

Heero racontant combien sa vie était devenue triste depuis qu'il n'était plus avec le natté.

Peter confiant qu'il avait l'impression de le perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

Ils avaient fini par se mettre clairement d'accord sur un point : Duo amenait beaucoup trop de problèmes !

Puis, ils avaient continué en disant qu'une vie sans amour ce n'était pas la peine de la vivre.

Et Peter, sans doute un peu trop imbibé, avait annoncé que, si l'amour était nécessaire mais que Duo était un problème ambulant, il suffisait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait regardé Heero, puis, comme s'il trouvait ce qu'il venait de dire terriblement amusant, il éclata de rire.

Un fou rire qui lui allait terriblement bien.

Et Heero l'avait embrassé.

Il ne savait même plus quand Roye s'était éclipsé.

Après ce simple baiser, un mariage et une nuit de noce avaient suivis comme il le fallait.

Si Heero n'avait pas trouvé cela horrible de coucher avec l'homme de l'ex-amour de sa vie, il aurait clairement pensé :

« Quelle nuit ! »

A la place, il pensa :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris au juste ? Pourquoi on a fait ça ? On avait pas le droit de faire ça à Duo ! »

-Est-ce que tu es encore vivant ?

Heero cligna des yeux et sorti de son auto-accusation pour plonger directement dans les yeux métalliques de Peter.

-Hn… Est-ce qu'on…

-Oui, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Heero préféra éviter de dire que si, il s'en souvenait, et même drôlement bien ! Rien que d'y penser, il avait très envie de…

Non, il ne voulait pas recommencer !

Peter s'était dégagé des bras du jeune homme pour commencer à ramasser ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Duo ?

Demanda calmement Heero.

Peter haussa les épaules.

-Je suis pas vraiment fier de ce qu'on a fait. Mais on était tellement bourrés… Je pense que je vais éviter de lui dire.

-Quoi ! Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda Peter, surpris par la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

-Il a confiance en toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de cacher un truc pareil !

Peter sembla plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

Puis, sans un mot, il alla sous la douche.

Heero resta sans réagir pendant ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes.

Il fut surpris en relevant la tête de voir Peter face à lui, mains sur les hanches.

-Tu vas te remettre ?

Heero sentit la colère monter en lui face à ce manque flagrant de réaction.

-Tu as trompé ton petit-ami et tu réagis aussi peu ?

-J'ai réfléchis, je vais tout lui dire. Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas lui cacher ce genre de choses.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit y a un instant…

En fait, Heero n'avait qu'une seule raison, il ne voulait pas que Duo le déteste.

S'il quittait Peter, ce serait merveilleux.

Mais si le prix à payer c'était de perdre toute affection…

Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Duo… N'a pas besoin de souffrir pour ça. C'est toi qui avais raison…

-Très bien, donc on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Heero se sentit comme giflé par cette phrase, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi.

-Bon, j'y vais. Il va bien falloir trouver notre prochaine destination.

-C'est ça, dégage !

Répondit Heero hargneusement.

-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux…

Et le jeune homme quitta la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Heero venait de comprendre la raison de sa colère.

Peter ne l'aimait pas…

Duo ne l'aimait visiblement plus non plus.

Triangle amoureux, avait supposé Ilham en les voyant ainsi tous trois ?

Certainement pas puisque le métis se retrouvait à présent à l'abandon, à observer de loin le bonheur écœurant de deux hommes qui lui plaisaient bien trop…

A se morfondre dans cette contemplation.

* * *

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à donner votre avis.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à IIRSI, Merikhemet et nass pour leurs reviews !

Le chapitre 11 a été long à arriver, et j'en suis désolée… Je n'ai vraiment pas de rythme d'écriture…

Enfin, en tout cas, il arrive enfin ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

**Las Vegas (ville qui ne dort jamais)**

**10 heures 30**

Le temple du pays apaisé.

C'était avec cette simple phrase qu'ils avaient dû mener leurs recherches afin de trouver rapidement leur destination.

Cette recherche n'avait rien d'évidente pour eux.

Roye ne quittait pas des yeux le verre qu'il avait emmené avec lui, ne bougeant que pour le boire, ou le remplir à nouveau.

A ses côtés, Ilham préférait ne rien dire, un simple mot suffisait maintenant à mettre le blond en colère, et s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment violent, il n'avait jamais été aussi bourré dans la journée. Son instinct de conservation disait clairement au plus jeune de ne pas ennuyé son ainé.

Quand aux trois protagonistes de cette histoire…

Duo n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher l'endroit où Peter avait bien pu passer la nuit, son interdiction de le rejoindre n'étant qu'une façade, il avait attendu son amant toute la nuit.

Et Heero connaissait parfaitement les réponses aux différentes questions que se posait Duo, et il aurait même voulu y répondre. Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire…

« Est-ce que Peter m'a trompé cette nuit ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais avec qui ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? »

« Parce que c'est moi. »

Non, il ne pouvait clairement pas avouer à Duo, qu'après toutes ces années où il avait été amoureux uniquement de lui, il avait finit par éprouver quelque chose pour une autre personne.

Pour la personne chère à Duo.

Alors, il continuait à fixer Duo, cherchant à lui faire comprendre la vérité, tout en souhaitant la lui cacher le plus longtemps possible.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution pour eux trois.

Il y aurait toujours un blessé, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit Duo…

Peter, lui, ne se trouvait même pas dans la même pièce, il avait visiblement du mal à ne pas répondre aux questions de Duo, à lui mentir. S'il avait parut détendu au réveil, il n'en était plus rien à présent.

On ne sortait pas avec un journaliste comme Duo si on comptait lui cacher des choses, c'était perdu d'avance, Heero le savait mieux que personne.

Il avait prit comme excuse le fait qu'il allait passer quelques coups de fil pour ses recherches. Mais personne ne savait qui il pouvait vraiment appeler.

S'il était bien éditeur (ce qui étonnerait réellement Heero) il n'aurait guère de contacts utiles pour une chasse au trésor de ce type ! A moins que cette histoire de temple ne vienne d'un livre.

Après tout, Quatre semblait avoir des goûts très littéraires.

Duo, traçant et retraçant des dessins aux traits indéfinissables sur une de ses nombreuses feuilles de brouillon, n'y tint plus. Il quitta le bureau qu'il s'était choisi pour s'approcher d'Heero rapidement.

Trop occupé à penser à Peter, il ne remarqua pas le sursaut d'Heero, et encore moins qu'il avait en ce moment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une sale tête.

-Heero…

Sa voix était douce, plus que lorsqu'il lui parlait normalement. Il ne l'employait que lorsqu'il avait de véritables ennuis, ou quelque chose de très important à dire.

La dernière fois, c'était pour dire…

« Ça ne peu plus continuer comme ça, c'est terminé. »

Et encore avant…

« Je t'aime. »

Alors Heero ne savait pas vraiment si c'était, ou non, une bonne nouvelle de réentendre cette voix.

Il ne répondit pas, mais regarda le natté, ce qui, dans son propre langage, signifiait que Duo avait toute son attention.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face de son ami.

-Je… Je sais que tu ne voudras sans doute rien entendre mais…

Duo était hésitant. Parler de ses problèmes de couple à son ex n'avait rien de bien sympathique, surtout pour l'ex en question.

D'autant plus quand cet ex est à l'origine des problèmes…

Mais Duo semblait véritablement peiné, comme s'il avait eu une dispute ou quelque chose du genre.

Et si Peter lui avait dit quelque chose ? A ce moment là, il n'aurait très certainement pas révélé que c'était avec Heero, auquel cas, l'ancien inspecteur n'aurait plus qu'à changer de sexe…

-Dis toujours.

Marmonna-t-il, l'air de dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais Duo, puisqu'il le connaissait, continua.

-Peter m'a laissé.

Les mots étaient sortis rapidement, comme s'ils demandaient à l'être depuis un long moment. Et Heero, véritablement surpris, regarda le natté. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement son regard.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il m'a dit… Qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il était désolé, et qu'il continuerait le voyage avec nous pour nous aider mais… C'est terminé…

S'il y avait des larmes sur le visage de Duo, Heero ne les remarqua pas.

A quoi jouait Peter au juste ?

Ils se battaient depuis trop longtemps pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse abandonner.

Et il décidait de battre en retraite juste après cette nuit ?

Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non, tout ça était bien trop simple, trop simple pour être de Peter. Il devait obligatoirement y avoir anguille sous roche.

De plus, après ce qui était arrivé, Heero ne se sentait plus permis de retourner avec Duo…

Et c'était sans doute là que Peter reprenait le dessus.

A cause de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Heero ne se sentait plus digne de Duo, il n'était plus question de retourner avec lui. Peter avait gagné.

Alors qu'il laisse Duo n'avait pas de sens.

C'était comme si…

Il avait voulu les détruire tous les deux.

Il avait joué avec Duo… Pour leur faire mal ?

C'était insensé.

Mais ça collait.

Peter avec Duo, Heero avait bien trop mal. Et alors qu'il allait enfin réussir à tourner à pue prêt la page, ou tout du moins à accepter que Duo soit avec un autre, voilà que cet autre laissait le natté.

C'était tordu.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour être capable d'une telle chose.

Quatre.

Le métis se releva rapidement, faisant sursauter deux des occupants de la pièce, le troisième étant perdu dans son monde personnel de regrets et de peines.

Mais aucun des deux conscients ne chercha à l'arrêter.

* * *

**Las Vegas (ville où on perd toujours de l'argent...)**

**11 heures**

Las Vegas n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses bibliothèques, mais internet ouvrait toutes les portes.

Surtout à ceux qui savaient s'en servir.

Et à force de recherches, Peter avait fini par approcher terriblement de la solution.

Il avait tout simplement réalisé quelques recherches sur Heero.

Après tout, la lettre disait clairement qu'Heero devait parler une langue mieux que Quatre.

Heero était typé asiatique, mais il y avait plusieurs langues asiatiques, et Peter ne se sentait pas vraiment de demander ses origines à Heero, et il évitait Duo depuis un moment.

Et il avait finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait dans une base de donnée gouvernementale.

En trouvant ça, il avait d'abords pensé qu'Heero avait un casier, et ça l'avait fait rire, mais non, il avait été flic, tout de suite moins intéressant.

Quoi que…

Mais il ferait ses recherches de loisir plus tard.

Si son intrusion était repérée, des agents s'intéresseraient de nouveau à lui, et ce n'était pas encore le moment…

De toute façon, il n'eut le temps que de retirer ses doigts lorsque le clapet de son ordinateur fut violemment refermé par l'objet de ses pensées actuelles.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?

Demanda l'intrus en le foudroyant du regard.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu sais combien coûtent ces machines ? Sans parler du fait que tu as faillis me casser les doigts…

-Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

Ne partageant pas les pensées d'Heero, Peter n'avait rien suivi du parcours à la limite de la paranoïa que ce dernier avait réalisé, et qui faisait de lui un complice de Quatre Denzel depuis le début.

Aussi, il pensa tout simplement que c'était la rupture qui était à la cause de débordement émotionnel.

Et d'une certaine manière, il avait bien raison.

-Oh…

Il devait cherchait ses mots calmement, le but n'étant absolument pas de se prendre le poing du métis dans sa figure.

-Je suis désolé pour Duo, mais ce que je lui ai dis est vrai, je ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant, et je ne veux pas rester entre vous deux plus longtemps.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

Si Heero n'avait pas hurlé, ça n'en était pas loin. Peter se demandait même comment il faisait pour le soulever comme ça au dessus du sol, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de cette question, trop occupé à tenter de respirer un peu.

-De quoi tu parles.

Sa voix restait calme tout de même, les situations de crise comme celle-ci, il les connaissait bien.

-Depuis quand tu bosses pour Quatre ?

Un levé de sourcil digne d'un Denzel répondit à cette question jugée plus qu'idiote.

-Pardon ?

-Depuis quand !

Heero s'énervait de plus en plus, et la prise sur son cou se resserrait. Le métis ne se rendait probablement même pas compte de ce qu'il fait ou disait.

Rupture avec la réalité ?

Presque.

Ils vivaient sous pression depuis un moment, ne faisant que voyager, chercher, et courir. Le repos était trop rare.

Heero cherchait toujours plus que Duo, il n'avait pas tenu le coup nerveusement, c'était certain.

Après tout, il avait tenté d'imiter Peter, mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas la même endurance…

Mais faute du métis ou pas, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse étrangler joyeusement sous prétexte de calmer les nerfs de l'homme en face de lui.

Un coup de genoux bien placé fit lâcher et reculer Heero.

Peter se retrouva genoux au sol, profitant de sa capacité à respirer retrouvée.

Ils se retrouvèrent, en quelques minutes, debout face à face, se regardant l'un l'autre, prêt à se battre si les explications de l'autre ne convenaient pas.

-Je ne bosse pas pour ce Denzel.

Peter parlait calmement, mais ne lâchait Heero sous aucun prétexte. Ce dernier semblait tenter de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle.

Grand bien lui en fasse.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé ?

-Je le lui ai dis.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu es tombé amoureux en une nuit ?

Peter esquissa un sourire. Heero n'avait certainement pas envie de connaître la vérité, et pourtant il continuait à chercher…

-Eh bien oui.

-Et de qui ?

Heero semblait demander ça en se foutant de sa gueule. Comme si ce que disait Peter était tout simplement impossible.

Alors, ce dernier se rattrapa un peu.

-Bon, je reconnais que ça ne s'est pas fait en une nuit.

Heero sembla calmer son ironie un moment. Après tout, Peter était un être humain, s'il avait commencé à être attiré par un autre, ça le regardait.

Et il avait dû en avoir la confirmation dans la nuit, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-Je le connais depuis un moment, mais je pensais vraiment qu'on ne réussirait jamais à s'entendre, même pas en tant qu'amis.

Heero allait dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche.

Il avait peur de refaire des suppositions foireuses, mais s'il analysait plus calmement ce que venait de dire Peter…

Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre l'un l'autre.

Et pensaient certainement ne jamais réussir à le faire.

Mais, depuis qu'ils voyageaient comme ça, Heero s'était rapproché de ce Rudolf. Doucement, sans que personne ne le remarque, pas même lui.

Et cette nuit, il y avait eu le déclic.

Peter avait visiblement suivi sa recherche interne, mais il prit l'air surpris d'Heero pour tout autre chose.

-Ne t'inquiètes plus, je vous laisserais en paix tous les deux. Je ne dirais pas à Duo qui est la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Et Peter récupéra son ordinateur pour quitter la pièce, souhaitant s'éloigner d'Heero pour pouvoir le laisser retourner plus facilement avec celui qu'il aimait.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout.

Et Heero prit une décision terriblement importante.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait la regretter ou au contraire, vivre terriblement bien avec.

Mais en voyant Peter de dos, s'éloigner doucement, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il l'avait rejoint.

Enserré de ses bras.

Il avait même mit sa tête directement dans le creux du cou du brun.

Cette odeur, il l'aimait.

Peter n'avait même pas bougé, surpris de ce contact, incapable de décider ce qu'il fallait faire.

Et alors qu'il cherchait, qu'il hésitait à poser sa main sur l'un des bras d'Heero, ou dans ses cheveux, Heero le retourna vers lui.

Yeux cobalts contre yeux aciers.

Un choc plus que métallique.

L'ordinateur, si cher, tomba au sol.

Les lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent.

Les esprits s'égarèrent.

Et il n'y eut plus aucun bruits que deux corps qui se sont cherchés, et trouvés.

Plus d'autre pensé que l'un pour l'autre.

Parce que quand deux personnes se rencontrent enfin…

C'est toujours dans le silence.

* * *

A suivre…

Je sais que les couples avec un personnage inventé plaisent rarement, et j'en suis désolée, mais bon… Je trouvais tout simplement qu'ils allaient trop bien ensemble !

Rudolf a vraiment bien évolué…

Une petite review pour me faire connaître votre avis ?


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Merikhemet, Nass, carmelidawhite et IIRSI pour leurs reviews ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

L'avion venait tout juste de décoller.

Il restait loin au-dessus de la terre, mais l'ambiance à bord restait plus que lourde.

C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour rester en colère les uns contre les autres.

Les situations gênantes s'étaient enchaînées en un temps record et personne ne voulait en parler.

Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à prendre des sièges séparés pour ne pas avoir à se toucher, se parler, se regarder, ou même à penser aux autres.

Enfin, c'était la situation en ce qui concernait Heero, Duo et Peter.

Parce qu'Ilham et Roye ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre problème.

Ou tout du moins, Ilham faisait comme si tout allait bien pendant que Roye continuait de siroter toute boisson alcoolisée sur laquelle il réussissait à mettre la main.

Pour les trois autres…

C'était nettement plus compliqué.

Duo ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, la petite scène terriblement romantique à laquelle il avait assisté sans le vouloir.

Ses deux ex ensembles…

Pourquoi pas ?

Mais pas alors que l'un d'entre eux vient juste de le quitter.

Et bien sûr, cette honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'Heero lui avait couru après depuis tout ce temps en vain… et voilà que c'était avec Peter qu'il partait maintenant.

Duo se retrouvait seul parce qu'il avait voulu rester fidèle à Peter.

Trop gentil trop con ?

Non, seulement trop con, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été gentil tout le long.

Peter s'était lassé de ces perpétuels combats pour l'amour du natté, il avait trouvé la solution pour y échapper. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, vraiment.

Mais loin de lui.

De leur côté, Heero et Peter ignoraient totalement que Duo avait été présent lors de leur baiser.

Ce qui les empêchait de se parler, c'était un tout autre débat, qui avait eu lieu peu après le départ du natté.

* * *

_Leur étreinte aurait pu durer longtemps. _

_Eternellement selon Heero qui se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte des vertus additives qu'avaient les lèvres de Peter. _

_Les mains se baladaient sur les vêtements, dessous, dans les cheveux, sur la peau. _

_Partout où ils pouvaient, ils touchaient. _

_Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, mais l'alcool les avait pressés, rendu maladroits. _

_Toutes ces sensations, ils les découvraient avec tant de plaisir… _

_Mieux que la drogue ! _

_Mais Peter s'était retiré, laissant Heero sans souffle. _

_Le métis lui adressa un sourire avant de se rapprocher pour reprendre où ils en étaient, mais l'autre se déroba à nouveau. _

–_Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. _

–_Alors là, tu te trompes un peu trop. _

_Répliqua Heero d'une voix rauque. _

_Envie, il n'était plus que ça._

_Mais Peter, bien que plus qu'attiré par cette nouvelle voix qu'avait le métis, ne perdit pas le contrôle. _

–_Tu es plus amoureux de Duo que de moi, et tu le sais. _

_Bien sûr qu'Heero le savait. _

_Enfin... entre lui et Duo, c'était plus qu'étrange. _

_Il avait senti qu'ils étaient comme... déstiné l'un à l'autre. _

_Que l'un ne vivrait pas sans l'autre, quoi que les gens puissent en penser. _

_Dès leur première rencontre, Heero avait pensé qu'ils vivraient ensemble, qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, qu'ils mourraient ensemble. _

_Mais, leurs disputes les avaient séparés et Peter était arrivé. _

_Même si ses sentiments pour Peter n'étaient pas comparables à ceux qu'il avait pu avoir pour Duo, ils étaient tout de même présent._

_Et Duo lui était maintenant inaccessible, _

_Il n'aurait sans doute jamais ce grand amour dont les gens parlaient, mais Peter était largement suffisant à ses yeux. _

–_Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Duo appartient à mon passé. _

–_Sauf qu'il peut aussi être ton avenir si tu fais les bons choix. _

_Est-ce que Peter se rendait compte que s'il ne pouvait plus retourner avec Duo, c'était également lié à lui ? _

_Heero ne pourrait jamais regarder Duo en face, tout en sachant que c'était de sa faute si le natté avait été trahi. _

_De plus, si ses sentiments pour Peter n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux pour Duo, ils étaient tout de même présents. _

_Laisser Peter ne lui était pas possible également. _

_Mais l'autre ne voulait déjà plus parler, et était parti annoncer leur prochaine destination. _

_Ils n'avaient plus parlé jusqu'à maintenant._

* * *

En fait, les indices de Quatre avaient été tellement simples, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé de suite.

Peter avait au moins l'excuse de ne pas connaître l'origine ethnique d'Heero.

Mais si on remontait, c'était terriblement simple.

Heero était japonais, et quand on cherchait, sur une simple page internet, ce qui en japonais donnait à peu prêt trait au « temple du pays apaisé » on arrivait au Sanctuaire Yasukuni, endroit touristiquement discret.

Peu de gens le connaissaient réellement en dehors des résidents.

Comme l'avait dit Quatre, on retournait dans un milieu un peu plus conservateur.

Ce n'était pas dans ce genre d'endroit qu'Heero devait tenter une nouvelle approche, tant vers Peter que vers Duo.

De toute façon, Duo ne voulait même plus le regarder, ce serait donc vers Peter que cette tentative aurait lieu.

Et puis, il avait déjà vécu avec Duo, et ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Même si tomber amoureux du nouvel ex de Duo avait quelque chose de dégueulasse, Heero n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Peter avait quelque chose que le natté n'avait pas, de même, Duo avait des choses que Peter n'avait pas.

En fait, Roye et ses non choix concernant son amant était compréhensible. A présent, tout du moins.

Tomber amoureux de deux personnes différentes était possible, Heero en avait la preuve.

Peut-être devrait-il utilisé ce temple comme une opportunité de réfléchir à sa relation avec les deux autres.

A la manière dont il allait régler tout ça.

Oui, il allait faire une bonne vieille liste, comme le bon obsessionnel qu'il était.

Mais plutôt que de faire la bêtise de regarder les défauts de chacun des garçons, ce qui finirait bien par le dégoûter à un moment ou à un autre, il allait écrire ce qui lui plaisait chez l'autre.

Ragaillardi par cette idée, il plaça sur ses yeux le petit masque que les hôtesses avaient eu la gentillesse de leur fournir.

Tout serait bientôt plus clair, et il réussirait à faire un choix définitif.

* * *

**Sanctuaire**

**Début d'après-midi**

-Quand on dit qu'un sanctuaire c'est calme… On pèse drôlement ses mots.

Heero remercia silencieusement Ilham qui tentait de continuer à agir normalement au milieu de ces hommes tous plus anéantis les uns que les autres.

Surtout Roye en fait. Heero se rendit compte que le blond, si calme et posé habituellement, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Depuis le départ d'Axel, c'était un véritable mort vivant.

Vachement sympa pour Ilham qui était encore là.

Voilà pourquoi il se devait de faire une liste, il ne devait pas se tromper d'amant, garder les deux était impossible.

Mais la liste attendrait qu'ils soient chacun dans leur chambre,

Peter était parti demander où ils pourraient dormir.

Il semblait plutôt doué dans les relations avec les gens de différents pays parlant plusieurs langues.

C'était un bon point, mais Duo aussi était doué pour ça.

Heero secoua la tête un instant, la liste, il la commencerait plus tard.

Mais en parlant de Duo, ce dernier, pas remis de ce qu'il avait vu, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment.

Si le fait qu'il ne parlait plus à Peter n'était pas inquiétant, qu'il ne lui parle plus à lui nécessitait des explications.

–Est-ce que ça va ?

Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'un des deux amours de sa vie, qui ne le savait même pas.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir digne du meilleur des tueurs.

–Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu vois une raison qui ferait que je ne vais pas bien ?

Heero faillit bien reculer face à l'agressivité qui se dégageait de Duo.

Il n'avait pas bu, mais ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

Mais il se retint de justesse, s'il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez le natté, il allait devoir tenir bon.

–Je veux juste savoir si tu vas mieux qu'hier. Je sais ce que ça fait de se faire plaquer, c'est pas facile.

Duo sembla soudainement exaspéré.

–Oui, c'est vrai que Môssieur Heero Yuy souffre beaucoup de ça. Après tout, j'ai plaqué Môssieur Heero Yuy. Sauf que dans nos situations, il y a une toute petite différence, vraiment minuscule tu sais, mais suffisamment importante pour me donner l'envie de castrer Peter, et quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero eut des sueurs froides.

Peter avait quitté Duo pour une autre personne, c'était vrai.

Et Duo avait le droit d'être en colère contre cette personne et de lui vouloir le plus de mal possible.

Sauf que cette personne, c'était lui.

Il allait répondre pour tenter de calmer l'humeur du natté, au moins un peu, mais ce dernier répliqua froidement :

-Enfin, tu es finalement le mieux placé pour connaître l'ensemble de cette situation, pas vrai ?

Et là, le métis ne trouva rien à redire.

Il était maintenant évident que Duo savait pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Peter.

Mais…

Comment ?

Est-ce que c'était cet imbécile de Peter qui avait finalement tout raconté ?

Il n'eut, heureusement, pas le temps de demander au natté par quel miracle il avait été mis au courant de leur début de relation.

Peter revenait, visiblement légèrement énervé.

Ilham, le plus normal du moment, se rapprocha de lui pour venir aux nouvelles.

Heero cru un instant qu'il allait se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Peter ne répondit pas de suite et se rapprocha de tout le monde, visiblement pour ne pas avoir à répéter plusieurs fois.

–Ils refusent de nous héberger. Quatre les a légèrement prévenu de notre arrivé, mais aussi de nos… préférences. Ils ne nous laissent que quelques cabanons dans leur jardin, on n'a qu'à se démerder pour tout le reste.

Il rongeait son frein, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un le traite sans aucun respect.

D'autant que dans un sanctuaire, le respect était presque une règle d'or.

–Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu n'auras qu'à aller avec Heero et je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux.

Dit calmement le natté, mettant fin aux doutes qu'Heero pouvait encore avoir.

Peter ne se laissa pas démonter.

–De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

–Oh je t'en pris, je sais parfaitement que c'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté !

Un silence lourd s'installa. Ilham souriait nerveusement, mais préférait ne pas se mêler du tout de ce trio amoureux. Il avait déjà le sien.

En revanche, Roye… regardait de très près une petite grenouille.

L'alcool n'était pas mauvais uniquement pour la santé…

Les trois autres étaient dans une position triangulaire, tant au niveau du physique que du sentiment.

Peter joua la carte de la franchise.

–Oui, c'est vrai que je t'ai laissé en parti parce que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Heero.

–En parti ?

Duo semblait maintenant furax. Peter allait se faire casser la gueule, encore…

-Oui, il y avait de ça, et aussi le fait que toi, tu ne savais toujours pas si tu m'aimais vraiment ou non.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

–Attends, tu ne vas pas oser me faire porter cette responsabilité !

–Bien sûr que non, je te quitte parce que je trouve que tu ne m'aimes pas assez, ça m'appartient. Et je te quitte également parce que je suis plus attiré par lui, c'est mon histoire aussi.

–T'es un beau salaud pour sortir ça comme ça !

–Je ne fais que dire la vérité Duo, c'est ce que tu me demandes, et je te la dois.

Duo serra les poings et Heero préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir Peter se le prendre en pleine figure.

Et dire qu'à une époque il souhaitait voir une telle scène au moins une fois par jour.

Il évoluait vite…

Il y eu un léger bruit de lutte, et Heero rouvrit les yeux doucement.

Peter maintenait Duo contre lui, lui tordant le bras si fort qu'il risquait de le lui casser.

Si en plus il réussissait à éviter les coups…

Il repoussa Duo en avant, ce dernier tomba au sol.

Peter préféra partir de suite vers le fond de la propriété.

S'il restait, il risquait uniquement de causer un nouveau débordement. Heero s'approcha de Duo pour l'aider à se relever.

Ce dernier se dégagea brusquement.

–Toi ne m'approche plus. Tu m'as assez pourri la vie comme ça, tu crois pas !

Et le regard de Duo fit plus mal à Heero que les paroles.

De la haine, de la peine, de la déception…

Le métis préféra se relever, et s'éloigner le plus possible.

Après ce qu'il avait fait, aucun retour n'était plus possible.

* * *

A suivre…

Bien, cette fic est de retour après un moment d'absence...

Une petite review sera toujours la bienvenue ^^ Même si c'est pour maudir Peter ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Nass et Laeno pour leurs reviews, ça motive toujours à continuer

Sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 13

* * *

Sanctuaire Japonais

**Début d'après-midi**

Les cabanons mis à la disposition des jeunes hommes n'avaient rien à envier à la meilleure des tentes.

Enfin, au moins, dans les tentes, il y avait de quoi dormir à peu prêt confortablement.

Heero avait du mal à imaginer Quatre dormir dans ce genre d'endroit, il était donc évident que le blond avait réussi à leur cacher ses véritables relations avec Trowa.

Ou alors, il avait fait en sorte d'obtenir quand même mieux.

En fait, Peter n'était peut-être pas si doué que ça pour parler aux gens.

Après tout, il s'était peut-être battu avec l'un de leurs accueillants, et il ne voulait pas l'avouer aux autres, prétextant ainsi un manque total d'ouverture d'esprit.

Enfin, Heero n'en était pas là pour le moment.

Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu d'indice sur leur prochaine destination, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il avait enfin l'opportunité de faire sa liste.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais la petite porte en bois s'ouvrit sur Ilham alors qu'il venait tout juste de tracer ses deux colonnes avec chacune pour titre le nom d'un des deux.

–Tu n'as pas vu Roye ?

–Il se dirigeait vers le bassin, je crois qu'il avait une folle envie de nager un peu.

Ilham soupira.

Depuis le départ d'Axel, le blond lui menait la vie dure.

Entre ses sautes d'humeur, sa perpétuelle soûlerie et ses petits voyages incertains…

Le jeune blond remarqua alors la feuille de papier d'Heero.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

Ce dernier considéra le fait que cacher cette feuille ne la rendrait que plus suspecte.

Et puis, Ilham vivait lui-même dans une relation en triangle, il pourrait probablement l'aider.

Autant dire ce qu'il comptait réellement faire.

–Je… vais faire une liste des qualités de Duo et Peter.

–Oh, et après tu choisiras celui qui te convient le mieux, c'est ça ?

–Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Ilham s'installa en tailleur à ses côté, visiblement, il voulait participer.

–C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Comme ça, tu n'en blesseras qu'un seul…

-Ouais, évitons de parler des choses qui fâchent.

–D'accord, alors commençons.

Heero attendit un instant, peu à l'aise à l'idée de partager ce genre de pensées avec un presque inconnu.

Ils voyageaient ensemble, mais ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là.

Et puis, il ne savait même pas par qui commencer.

– Allons-y pour Peter.

Marmonna-t-il en prenant son crayon.

–Peter est… Intelligent, drôle, calme mais pas trop.

–Il réfléchit pratiquement toujours avant d'agir, sauf quand il est réellement énervé !

–Patient, persévérant.

–Courageux, gentil.

–Et niveau physique…

-Canon.

–Il est très sexy quand il se concentre…

-Et il sait faire la cuisine !

–Il a un sourire très doux…

-Et au lit c'est une affaire !

Heero lança un regard noir à Ilham, ce dernier se rattrapa rapidement :

-C'est juste que… je passais devant votre chambre quand vous… Enfin… Heu… Il est aussi vachement résistant ! On sent que c'est un dur quand il faut !

Le blondinet tentait vainement de se rattraper le plus possible, et Heero décida de ne pas le pousser en arrière.

–Et pour Duo ?

Demanda Ilham.

Et une seule phrase arriva à l'esprit d'Heero, une unique qui voulait dire beaucoup pour lui, mais qui en même temps, n'était pas grand-chose pour quelqu'un en dehors de sa tête.

–Eh bien… C'est Duo. Mon passé, mon histoire…

Ilham le regarda un instant, attendant plus, mais il n'y eut rien.

Il murmura un « pauvre vieux » et se releva.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

–Un petit conseil, fait en sorte qu'ils ne trouvent pas cette liste, j'ai vu une série où un type faisait ça, puis la fille qu'il avait choisie la trouve. Je te promets que tu ne veux pas connaître la même chose !

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Heero regarda à nouveau la liste, hésitant.

Bien sûr, toute son âme semblait le pousser vers Duo, c'était une évidence même.

Mais sa raison lui indiquait Peter d'une toute autre force.

Peter était plus simple, moins dangereux.

Et surtout moins fâché en ce moment même !

En fait, sa liste ne l'avait absolument pas aidé.

Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas embrouillé !

Le jeune homme allait la ranger, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une dispute à l'extérieur.

Abandonnant la feuille au sol, il sortit en trombe pour trouver Peter aux prises avec un Japonais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Non pas qu'il connaissait énormément de Japonais…

Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était lui-même Japonais qu'il en connaissait.

Enfin, il y en avait quelques uns, mais sans plus.

En tout cas, celui là, il ne le connaissait pas.

L'homme tenait Peter par le col et lui parlait dans la langue locale.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Heero ne parlait pas un mot de cette langue, malgré ses origines.

Cependant, Peter ne semblait avoir aucun mal à maîtriser cette langue.

Il parlait plutôt calmement d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui se retrouvait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol..

Heero remarqua alors l'un des pieds de son ami se mettre à bouger d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, il plaignait d'avance ce pauvre homme, mais était bien décidé à ne pas intervenir.

Peter était bien assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul !

Et effectivement, il s'en sortit très bien.

En à peine quelques secondes, le japonais était au sol, se tenant l'entrejambe ou le pied de Peter avait dû faire de gros dégâts.

L'homme se releva et commença à s'éloigner en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles qu'Heero comprit être des insultes.

Peter, ne semblant pas plus ennuyé que ça, fit demi-tour et croise les yeux d'Heero.

Il détourna rapidement le visage et commença à s'éloigner.

Sans réfléchir, Heero le rattrapa.

-Attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Peter haussa les épaules sans même se retourner, et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

-Rien qui te regarde.

Heero attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour le regarder.

-Arrête un peu ! C'est pas vraiment habituel dans ce genre d'endroit de se battre ! Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Rien, je l'ai juste entendu nous insulter de manière trop insistante et quand je lui ai demandé poliment de se calmer, il s'est un peu énervé, voilà tout.

-Comment ça se fait que tu parles japonais ?

-J'en ai fait au collège, ça te vas ?

-Et les cours de combats aussi ? Ou c'était au lycée ?

-A la fac.

Heero ne se laissa pas démonter, depuis un moment il était persuadé que Peter lui cachait quelque chose.

Leur cachait quelque chose à tous.

Et il était déterminé à trouver ce que ça pouvait être.

-Sérieusement, Peter, qui est-ce que tu es vraiment ?

L'autre le regarda, semblant comprendre ce que demandait Heero, et en même temps, ne voulant pas l'entendre.

-Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ?

-Ça peu le devenir en tout cas.

-Alors, ne t'en fais pas, je gèrerais ça tout seul. Et si un jour vous devez l'apprendre, ça arrivera.

Peter tenta de se dégager, mais Heero le retint par le bras.

-Attend ! C'est juste… C'est moi qui veux mieux te connaître, qui veut savoir tout ce que tu peux cacher.

Peter soupira longuement, et sembla perdre patience.

-T'en a pas marre de faire ça ! Hésiter entre Duo et moi… Entre l'amour de ta vie et moi ! Non mais franchement, arrête un peu de prendre les gens pour des cons, écoute ton cœur et laisse moi un peu en paix ! Pendant des mois on s'est battu pour l'amour de Duo, aujourd'hui tu as gagné et pourtant tu vas continuer à me combattre ? Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te montrer satisfait au juste ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero attira Peter à lui et l'embrassa.

En reculant son visage, il fut cueilli par un coup de poing dont il allait se souvenir…

-T'es un beau connard !

Cracha Peter avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Il a pas tord…

Heero se retourna, faisant face à Duo qui le regardait d'un air noir.

La liste qu'Heero avait eu la bêtise de faire était encore dans sa main.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je suis ton histoire ? Ton passé ? Alors pourquoi tu as pas tourné la page avant ! Si tu m'avais plus emmerdé, je n'aurais jamais perdu Peter et tu le sais !

Et Heero se prit un deuxième coup de poing, sur l'autre joue, et Duo lui jeta la feuille à la figure avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Peter.

Plus que découragé par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, Heero reprit la direction des cabanons, décidé à se rendormir un peu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eu la désagréable surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un.

Mais il reconnu rapidement Axel, et se demanda très rapidement ce que le jeune brun pouvait encore faire ici.

-Axel ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

Rassuré que ce soit Heero, il répondit :

-Salut, tu sais où sont les autres ? J'ai pas mal de trucs à raconter en fait.

Heero ne répondit pas de suite, et alla plutôt rechercher tous les autres, y comprit les deux hommes de sa vie qui faillirent bien le frapper à nouveau pour la peine.

Il n'évita les coups qu'en expliquant qu'il était là de la part d'Axel.

En revenant dans le cabanon, il avait trouvé Roye, bras croisés devant Axel, attendant une explication valable à son retour.

Il faisait comme si il était fâché contre le brun, qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, mais les autres l'avaient bien vu boire comme il n'était pas permis en espérant oublier le garçon.

Ce dernier se mit à expliquer longuement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Alors qu'ils étaient à Las Vegas, Wufei l'avait approché et lui avait, gentiment, expliqué que s'il ne quittait pas Roye au plus vite de son plein grès, Quatre ferait en sorte qu'il y soit forcé.

Axel, connaissant les habitudes de la famille Denzel concernant les gens à éliminer de leurs vies, s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il avait donc choisi de faire semblant de quitter Roye là-bas, sous la surveillance de Wufei, mais de faire en sorte de pouvoir le rejoindre, quitte à voyager de son côté.

Il avait écouté l'énigme et l'avait résolu rapidement, connaissant déjà ce temple, et il n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre leur arrivé.

D'ailleurs, il les avait trouvé un peu long à la détente.

Roye avait continué à lui faire la tête, Ilham semblait peu satisfait de son retour.

Seuls les autres semblèrent réellement apprécier le fait qu'il soit revenu.

Mais l'ambiance était si mauvaise entre eux, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer de nouveau.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Heero se retrouva seul dans son cabanon à regarder le plafond défoncé et à tenter de dormir.

Il n'y avait que quatre cabanons, il ne voulait pas dormir avec le trio, et il n'était pas vraiment question d'aller avec Duo ou Peter…

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna vers l'entrée.

Peter se tenait debout devant lui, semblant hésitant.

-Ilham est venu gueuler dans mon cabanon, je ne peux pas vraiment aller avec Duo et Axel et Roye sont… occupés. Je peux venir ici ?

-Bien sûr.

Murmura Heero sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

Ce dernier ne portait pour dormir qu'un pantalon de toile légère, permettant ainsi de dévoiler un torse quasi imberbe et une musculature fine mais agréable.

La peau semblait douce.

Se sentant rougir, Heero tourna rapidement le dos à Peter, lui sauter dessus ne se faisait pas vraiment, et le jeune brun frappait fort.

Il l'entendit s'allonger non loin de lui, et le silence se fit rapidement entre eux.

Un silence lourd qu'Heero n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Parce que, dans ce silence, il y avait aussi une tension.

Une tension qui ne venait pas d'une quelconque colère ou d'une hésitation.

Une tension bien plus animale.

Celle qui peut exister entre deux êtres qui se plaisent, qui savent qu'ils se plaisent, et qui se retrouvent seuls, à moitié nu, dans un cabanon à l'écart de toute civilisation.

Une tension terriblement sexuelle.

Heero se retourna, faisant face au dos de Peter, et doucement, il l'appela.

-Peter ?

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, faisant semblant de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, mais faisant semblant quand même.

La main d'Heero trouva, comme par réflex, le chemin jusqu'à la hanche de Peter, et se posa dessus.

-Peter ?

Sa voix devenait plus rauque, il passa doucement sa main sur la chaire dénudée, sentant le frisson qui passait sur l'autre corps.

-Peter ?

Sa main s'aventura plus en avant, passant sur le ventre crispé du jeune homme, montant et descendant.

Caressant.

Jouant.

-Peter ?

Peter se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

-Oh, ta gueule !

Et très rapidement, il fit taire Heero par le meilleur des moyens possibles.

En l'embrassant.

* * *

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Merci Nass pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 14

**Sanctuaire Japonais**

**Tard dans la nuit**

Trois jours.

Ils avaient été obligé de passer trois longs jours cloîtrés dans leurs cabanons avec le peu de nourriture qu'on voulait bien leur donnait.

Heero maudissait Quatre d'avoir prévenu la communauté du temple de leur « perversion ».

Après tout, le blond n'était pas mieux, loin de là !

En plus de partager la même « tare », il avait tué des gens, avait enlevé Trowa et s'amusait avec eux comme s'ils n'étaient que des pions sur une sorte de Monopoly géant…

Mais ça, visiblement, leurs hôtes n'en avait pas eu conscience.

Il y avait du favoritisme…

Et en même temps, Heero appréciait chaque jour passé dans cet endroit, ou plutôt chaque nuit.

Parce que les journées étaient longues, terriblement longues, et il passait son temps à chercher des indices avec les autres.

Des indices qui devaient leur indiquer leur prochaine destination, et qui étaient introuvables.

Mais les nuits étaient toute autres.

A chaque fois, Peter le rejoignait en cachette, venant de son propre cabanon, qu'il partageait avec Ilham.

Ils faisaient l'amour, parfois tendrement, parfois presqu'animalement.

Mais à chaque fois, ils en ressentaient un plaisir terriblement intense.

Et ils s'endormaient,

Heero tenant Peter dans ses bras.

Quand le japonais ouvrait les yeux chaque matin, Peter n'était déjà plus là.

Il ne l'entendait jamais se relever.

Il savait juste, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, qu'il n'y aurait plus personne dans ses bras, à ses côtés ou même dans son cabanon.

Si Heero en ressentait de la peine, il préférait ne rien dire.

C'était le seul moyen pour eux de ne pas être vu par les autres, de faire en sorte que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à expliquer aux autres leur relation.

Enfin, surtout à Duo en fait.

Comment faire comprendre au natté ce qu'ils vivaient ?

Comment lui dire que, tout en l'aimant encore, Heero ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer Peter ?

Et Peter, lui, ne voulait pas envenimer encore un peu plus cette situation.

Si sa relation avec Heero était importante pour lui, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en parler à d'autres.

Car elle se finirait bien assez vite.

Mais ça, ça ne regardait que lui.

Mais, pour le moment, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait aux autres, au lendemain, à Quatre et son jeu ou même à leurs occupations professionnelles qui finiraient bien par rattraper au moins l'un d'entre eux…

Non, ils ne pensaient qu'à l'autre, se tenant la main comme le jeune couple terriblement amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Et, personne, n'aurait pu prévoir au début de leur relation que ça puisse finir de cette manière.

Parce que, pour Heero, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre fin que la main de Peter dans la sienne.

Il devait être dans les trois heures du matin, Peter dormait encore, et Heero en profitait pour, enfin, le regarder dormir.

Il se demandait un peu comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer à quel point Peter pouvait être attirant.

Il l'avait trouvé sexy quand il travaillait, mais endormi, il était aussi adorable qu'un ange.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et qu'Ilham était dans l'entrée.

–Heu… J'imagine que je vous dérange…

Heero sursauta et Peter se réveilla presqu'immédiatement.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

Marmonna Peter, encore moitié endormi.

–Eh bien, il y avait une lettre sur ma porte, mais c'est en Japonais, et comme tu es le seul à connaître cette langue et que je savais que tu étais ici…

A cette nouvelle, Heero sursauta à nouveau, il avait tendance au sursaut lorsqu'il était à moitié endormi...

–Comment ça tu… savais ?

–Je suis pas complètement stupide, merci.

–Mais… est-ce que tu l'as dis à Duo ?

–Je répète, je ne suis pas totalement stupide.

Peter tendis la main vers Ilham et ce dernier s'approcha tranquillement pour lui remettre le précieux bout de papier.

–Par contre… Vous pourriez vous camoufler un peu ? Je suis pas vraiment prude, mais y a des spectacles dont je me passerais bien.

Plus gêné que Peter, Heero remonta rapidement la couverture sur leurs corps nus, s'excusant d'un regard auprès d'Ilham qui, lui, ne lui prêtait guère attention, préfèrent savoir ce que pouvait bien lire Peter.

Ce dernier inspecta la lettre à la lampe de poche, déchiffrant peu à peu les signes qui, pour Heero, étaient aussi clairs que des hiéroglyphes.

-En tout cas, celui qui a écrit ça n'est pas japonais, mais chinois.

-Wufei…

-Bien qu'il y ait de nombreux chinois sur terre, je pense effectivement que c'est lui.

-Tu lis le chinois ?

Demanda Heero qui, maintenant, s'attendait à tout de la part de Peter.

-Oui. Cette lettre, c'est une sorte de conte en fait…

_Il y avait une fois, un jeune prince aux nombreux talents et aux grandes qualités. Se trouvant dans une grande fête au bazar royal, son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille de grande beauté. Alors que la musique et les danses entouraient les jeunes gens, ils s'éprirent éperdument l'un de l'autre, leur amour leur semblant alors éternel. Dès le lendemain de cette rencontre, le jeune prince demanda à son père l'autorisation d'épouser la jeune fille. Si le roi accepta, il repoussa cependant la date, condamnant le prince et son aimée à ne plus se parler et ne plus se voir pensant cinq longues années. _

_Lorsque le mariage fut enfin annoncé et que de fiancée la jeune femme devint reine, ses qualités, sa beauté et son élégance furent rapidement apprécié de tout, et elle devint aux yeux des autres hommes la femme que tous ne pouvait que désirer._

_Un jour, elle donna naissance à une fillette, la quatorzième enfant du prince. Mais les messagers n'envoyèrent au père que des nouvelles concernant son enfant, souhait à tout prix évité de parler de l'état de la reine. Dès que le roi prit connaissance de l'état de son épouse, quitta immédiatement le champ de bataille et retourna aux côtés de sa femme pour ne plus la quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse doucement dans un sommeil éternel._

_Avant de donner son dernier soupir, la jeune femme avait fait faire à son époux deux promesses, qu'il tiendrait toujours._

_La première était, qu'il n'ait d'enfant avec aucune autre femme pour le reste de sa vie._

_La seconde, qu'il fasse construire en sa mémoire un monument._

_Un monument, qui défierait le temps, et qui montrerait que leur amour, était éternel._

Lorsque Peter eu achevé sa lecture, il regarda un instant les deux autres.

Le silence était total dans le petit cabanon, et les trois hommes réfléchissaient en quoi cette histoire pouvait bien leur être utile.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était l'indice qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment.

En soupirant, Peter finit par se jeter à l'eau.

-L'un d'entre vous connait cette histoire ?

Heero fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand passionné de ce genre d'histoire romantique, et il ne voyait pas vraiment de quel roman ça pouvait bien venir.

Ilham mit bien plus de temps à répondre, et pour cause, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu parler de cette légende.

-Je crois… que j'ai déjà entendu une histoire qui ressemble à celle-ci…

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, attendant avec une légère impatience qu'il réussisse à remettre la main dessus.

-Je crois, je dis bien je crois, que je sais où nous devons aller.

-Et ce serait où ?

-Au Taj Mahal.

* * *

**Taj Mahal (Inde)**

**Début de matinée**

-Je me demande quand même pourquoi on a pas fait un peu plus de recherche, si Ilham s'est trompé, on est dans le merde.

Axel ruminait derrière les autres, tenant toujours la main de Roye.

Il avait chaud, mal à la tête, et il était fatigué.

Partir à la chasse aux indices n'était pas vraiment dans ses priorités du moment.

De l'autre côté de Roye, Ilham répliqua :

-Je te signal que je connais parfaitement cette légende, et je t'assure que l'indice suivant est obligatoirement ici !

Pour mettre fin à la dispute qui allait commencer, Peter avança un argument de poids :

-Et souvenez vous que nous avons dû attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir continuer le jeu.

-A ton avis, c'est pour quelle raison ?

Demanda Heero, qui ne pensait guère qu'aux dernières nouvelles, pour les autres, lui et Peter devaient être en froid suite aux nombreux refus de Peter concernant une potentielle relation entre eux.

Leur rapprochement n'avait pas vraiment échappé à Duo, qui préférait rester en arrière et faire comme si ils n'existaient pas.

-Peut-être qu'il a prit du retard sur son programme… Il semble tout organiser avec minutie, mais il y a dû y avoir une erreur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait-être ?

-Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

**Heure inconnue**

Quatre fulminait.

Il avait pourtant tout planifié, tout préparé, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte un unique facteur.

Un facteur important à ses yeux, mais, qui n'était pas censé le trahir comme ça !

Trowa Barton.

Cet enfoiré avait tout fait pour les retarder dans le reste de leur voyage, et ils avaient même failli se faire rattraper par les tocards.

Heureusement que c'était à Wufei que revenait la tâche de permettre de continuer à jouer, sans quoi, le petit jeu se serait terminé bien trop rapidement.

Mais Quatre avait d'autres problèmes pour le moment.

Surtout un en fait.

Et c'était ce facteur justement.

Trowa se souvenait.

Il se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

De la chasse.

De la chute.

Et ça, Quatre ne l'avait pas prévu.

En oubliant tout, Trowa était devenu quelqu'un de fiable.

Quelqu'un qui resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il se souvenait, il allait partir.

C'était obligatoire, inévitable.

Et il n'était pas question que Quatre laisse Trowa le quitter.

Non, il ne laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille.

Quitte à faire ce à quoi il avait échoué quelques années plus tôt.

Le faire tomber, une bonne fois pour toute.

Le faire tomber, pour l'empêcher d'arrêter de l'aimer.

* * *

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup à Nass de continuer de me soutenir dans ce projet ^-^

Chapitre 15

**Direction l'Inde**

Le Taj Mahal était aussi beau que les légendes pouvaient l'avoir dit.

Et, de même que la légende, c'était plus que romantique, l'amour semblait, ici, immortel.

En tout cas, c'était ce que pensaient Roye et Heero mais, heureusement, pas pour la même personne.

Pour ce qui était de Roye, il ne faisait que rattraper le temps perdu avec celui qu'il aurait dû choisir depuis le début.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'Ilham était encore et toujours là, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il avait perdu une fois, et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il risquait de perdre.

Et, en même temps, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu Ilham qu'il s'en préoccupait aussi peu.

De son côté, Heero voyait chaque jour devenir plus beau qu'un autre.

Peter était merveilleux, et il se sentait terriblement bien à chaque instant qu'il passait à ses côtés.

Il en oubliait le jeu, et les dangers que ce dernier pouvaient bien finir par avoir pour eux.

Après tout, Quatre ne leur avait encore trop rien fait, il avait juste menacé Axel, et c'était bien sa seule action répréhensible depuis l'enlèvement de Trowa.

Oui, Heero baissait sa garde, se persuadait que tout irait toujours bien pour eux, qu'ils ne risquaient trop rien.

Peut-être avait-il raison de ne pas s'inquiéter autant de ce que Quatre pouvait bien faire.

Mais il avait probablement tord de se dire que le blond ne leur ferait aucun mal.

Seuls Ilham et Duo semblaient encore prendre la partie au sérieux.

Le premier, parce qu'il se sentait terriblement délaissé et qu'il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit tout en prouvant qu'il valait quelque chose.

Le second, parce qu'il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, rentrer chez lui et oublier les deux salauds de son cœur.

Oui, Duo commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il se devait de tourner la page, de trouver un autre homme pour partager sa vie.

Parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'aucun des deux autres.

Et qu'aucun des deux autres ne semblait vouloir de lui.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas à déprimer !

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se remettre à jour, partir vers de nouveaux horizons !

Heero et lui, ça aurait pu marcher, mais il y avait eu trop de tensions et d'engueulades, leurs caractères ne s'accordaient pas assez pour leur permettre de faire face, ensemble, à de grosses difficultés.

Un couple incapable de rester soudé face à des ennuis ne pouvait pas réellement fonctionner.

Heero serait son premier grand amour, mais c'était du passé et il commençait à l'accepter.

Et Peter…

Il ne voulait pas considérer le jeune homme comme une erreur de parcours, même si ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble, mais Duo n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux, en cela, Peter avait bien raison.

En fait, la seule raison qui avait poussé Duo dans les bras du jeune homme, c'était le fait qu'il était seul depuis peu, qu'il venait de sortir d'une histoire terriblement compliquée et que Peter était là.

Jamais le brun n'avait demandé plus, n'avait été chiant ou ne l'avait placé face à des choix difficiles.

Il avait même toléré la présence de Heero sans trop s'énerver !

Alors, si maintenant ces deux là le quittaient, sortaient de sa vie et le laissaient en paix, Duo allait pouvoir recommencer sa vie et ne plus faire le même genre d'erreur.

Il trouverait quelqu'un de bien, c'était plus que certain !

Alors, en attendant, il voulait juste finir ce jeu le plus vite possible histoire de mettre de la distance entre les deux crétins et lui, ils seraient peut-être capables de rester amis, mais vivre ensemble comme c'était le cas en ce moment, ne serait pas possible !

Il leur fallait de la distance avant tout, pour que Duo puisse se reconstruire une vie sentimentale et les regarder sans plus avoir envie de leur arracher les yeux.

Ce jour là arriverait, mais plus tard.

En attendant, Ilham et lui ne cessaient de parcourir ce lieu touristique dans tous les sens, espérant réellement finir par trouver le moyen de quitter rapidement l'Inde qui, même si c'était un beau pays, finissait par ne plus leur plaire du tout.

Et puis, pour Ilham, partager sa chambre avec Duo tout en entendant son amant et son rival s'envoyer en l'air juste à côté, ça avait vraiment quelque chose de frustrant.

Vive les murs peu épais !

Quand à Duo, il revoyait déjà la majorité de ses contacts, et avait d'ailleurs eu la grande idée de contacter Eva, celle qui les avait aidé à commencer ce jeu.

/Salut ma belle ^-^

/Oh, ça y est ? Tu coinces ?

/Heu… D'une certaine manière, oui.

/C'est-à-dire ?

/Peter sort avec Heero.

/Oh… Dommage pour toi ça !

/Bof, je sais pas, justement je crois que ça va en fait.

/Menteur.

/Ouais, bon, c'est vrai, ça va pas du tout.

/Normal.

/…

/Et tu m'as contacté juste pour me dire que tu es déprimé parce que, comme t'as pas su te rendre compte que t'étais pas amoureux de l'un et presque plus de l'autre, ils ont fini par s'en lasser et disparaître ?

/Je vais déjà pas bien, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter…

/Oses dire que je me trompe !

/Tu te trompes pas ! Mais ça reste douloureux !

/Oui, se faire larguer après avoir été autant courtisé, c'est douloureux. Bienvenu dans le monde réel ou tout le monde ne tombe pas follement amoureux de toi pour toujours !

/Tu t'es fait larguer toi aussi ?

/Il faudrait déjà que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie pour ça.

/…

/Et je ne sortirais pas avec toi !

/Au vue de ton caractère, ça risque pas d'arriver !

/Mais tu me contact pour quoi au juste ! Pour gueuler ?

/Non !

/Alors ?

/J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à me « remettre » en selle.

/Oh… Tu veux que je te trouve un copain ?

/Au moins quelqu'un à rencontrer…

/Je vais demander à mes contacts de me donner un coup de main, mais ça va te coûter un max !

/Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un…

/Ouais ouais…

/Enfin, tu comprends, non ?

/Bien sûr ! Et je pense que je peux te trouver le mec parfait et t'organiser une rencontre, le reste, ce sera à toi de gérer !

/Tu me connais !

/Justement…

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répondre, la jeune fille s'était déjà déconnectée.

Mais cette nuit là, Duo dormit étrangement bien.

Demander aux amis de présenter des connaissances, c'était le premier pas.

Il était en train de tourner la page.

Alors, tout allait bien.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu, mais on dirait bien une cave**

-Quatre… Ouvre cette porte.

Le jeune blond, appuyé contre la porte de la cave, ne bougeait pas, écoutant celui qu'il aimait, probablement, frapper de l'autre côté en l'appelant.

-On doit parler Quatre !

Oui, ils devaient parler, Trowa avait bien raison en cela.

Sauf que, ce que voulait dire le brun, Quatre ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Il refusait de le laisser le quitter, de le laisser lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, même pire, qu'il le haïssait !

Il aurait dû se douter que cette demande soudaine de Trowa de revoir ses amis ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard.

Pendant plus d'un an il n'avait plus parlé de Duo ou d'Heero, et, soudainement, il avait demandé à aller leur rendre visite.

Quatre avait créé son jeu pour voir si les amis de Trowa en valaient la peine.

S'ils arrivaient jusqu'à eux, le blond les laissait voir le jeune homme.

S'ils ne le faisaient pas, tant pis pour eux.

Et il avait profité de son jeu pour tenter de se venger de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

Mais maintenant que Trowa se souvenait, il fallait changer les règles, changer la fin.

Et elle ne serait pas belle.

Loin de celle que Quatre avait pu leur imaginer en tout cas.

-Quatre !

Il donna un simple coup de pied contre la porte, montrant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas ouvrir, qu'il ne comptait pas parler.

-Ce n'est pas une solution ! Ouvre-moi maintenant ! Mettons fin à ce maudit jeu !

-Ce sera bientôt fini, c'est vrai. Mais en attendant, tu vas rester là.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme dans la cave, le laissant hurler s'il voulait.

Jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

* * *

**Retour en Inde**

Au bout d'une journée entière de recherche, Ilham avait fini par trouver la lettre.

Une lettre en anglais qu'il avait donc put déchiffrer sans l'aide de personne.

De toute façon, plus personne ne prenait tout ça au sérieux, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à s'accoupler ou à rechercher leur prochain mâle.

Ce n'était pourtant ni son frère, ni son ami qu'ils recherchaient !

Mais non, il n'y avait que lui pour prendre réellement cette histoire au sérieux !

Et c'était sérieusement chiant…

Aussi, comme les autres ne l'avaient pas aidé à vider les bibliothèques de leurs chambres pour trouver le précieux bout de papier, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait à les attendre pour prendre connaissance de son butin !

Il ne reconnu pas l'écriture habituelle de Quatre et en conclu que c'était probablement le chinois, Wufong si il se souvenait bien, qui avait dû la rédiger.

_Bonjour à vous,_

_Suite à un léger problème au sein même du jeu, j'ai dû procéder à quelques modifications. Je vous rassure, les règles restent les mêmes et, si vous arrivez à la fin, vous pourrez le revoir. Encore vous faudra-t-il arriver à la fin._

_Avant de vous révéler cet indice qui vous permettra d'avancer encore d'une case, je me dois de vous mettre en garde d'une petite chose._

_Cher Roye, votre ami Axel a dû vous manquer, et sachez qu'il n'était absolument pas censé revenir. De par sa décision, votre jeune frère se retrouve très… ennuyé. Et mettons que si nous ne vous retirerons pas ce que vous avez perdu une fois, il y a d'autres choses que nous pouvons vous enlever._

_Et nous allons le faire._

_Quand à l'indice, il est d'une simplicité effrayante, et je suis persuadé que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver la réponse très rapidement._

_Pour continuer ce jeu, suivez le fleuve de sang._

_Cordialement._

_W.C_

Ilham n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que ce fleuve de sang qu'il leur fallait suivre.

Mais il avait parfaitement compris la menace qui s'adressait à Roye.

Enlever quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas encore été.

Axel l'avait été, et Roye se fichait totalement des autres membres du groupe.

Ne restait donc plus que lui.

Il saurait qu'il devait se méfier, mais il ne voulait certainement pas inquiéter tout le monde avec cette histoire de probable enlèvement qu'il allait subir.

Il se méfierait et se débrouillerait seul.

Il déchira la lettre autours de l'énigme et brûla tout ce qui pouvait concerner cette menace le concernant.

Ses mains tremblaient, mais il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Il lui restait tout de même difficile de respirer, mais il était persuadé qu'il pourrait faire comme Axel, partir pour revenir après.

Et à ce moment là, Roye se rendrait probablement compte de son importance.

Oui, dans tous les cas, ça irait.

Tout ne pourrait qu'aller.

Prenant le petit bout de papier sur lequel l'indice avait été écrit, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit celle d'Heero et Peter, appelant tout le monde au passage.

Il allait partir avec eux pour la suite de leurs aventures, et il était persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait parfaitement.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter, tout ne pourrait que bien finir.

Malheureusement, il avait tord.

* * *

**Dans le bureau de Wufei Chang**

-Non, visiblement, il reste avec.

[Ne me dis pas que Roye n'a pas comprit de qui tu parlais dans cette lettre…]

-Je ne sais pas, en attendant, il est toujours là.

[Alors, tu sais quoi faire.]

-Justement, non.

[Tu l'emmènes à la prochaine destination, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour le réceptionner.

-Quatre, je pense que ça va trop loin cette fois. En plus, ce gamin ne t'as rien fait.

[C'est vrai, lui, il n'a rien fait. Et tu sais, je regrettes un peu qu'il ai à payer pour Roye mais… que veux-tu, c'est comme ça.]

-Que va lui faire celui que tu envois ?

[Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.]

-Quatre…

[Je vais vérifier que Trowa n'est pas mort. Au revoir.]

-Quoi ? Attend, pourquoi tu dois vérifier ça !

* * *

A suivre…

Merci beaucouo d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**Inde**

-C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ?

Ilham acquiesça, mais Peter semblait toujours sceptique.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Quatre de leur laisser de simples bouts de papiers qui semblaient avoir été rédigés à la va vite.

Et puis, avec ça, ils ne pouvaient même pas être sûr que c'était bien un message du blond, ce n'était même pas son écriture !

-Peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème dans l'organisation de ce jeu ?

Avança Duo, peu sûr de lui.

-Sans doute, mais je continu à trouver ça étrange. Quatre est quelqu'un d'organisé, même si il avait été pris de court par quelque chose, il aurait dû réussir à ne pas nous le faire ressentir.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et que c'est ça qui l'a empêché de continuer comme il le fait d'habitude.

Proposa Heero.

Mais Peter semblait toujours ennuyé par ce simple bout de papier, comme si il sentait qu'Ilham leur cachait le plus important.

Sauf que le jeune homme ne se troublait pas et faisait comme si tout allait bien.

Même si c'était loin d'être le cas.

Pour tenter d'échapper aux yeux gris et intrusifs de Peter, il décida de ramener tout le monde sur le seul sujet qui était censé les intéresser.

-Est-ce qu'il n'est pas plus important de chercher ce que cette phrase signifie ? Je vous signal que c'est, quand même, plus important pour continuer le jeu que de savoir pourquoi ce type ne prends plus le temps de nous écrire de vraies lettres.

-Tu dois avoir raison…

Mais Peter ne semblait pas convaincu.

Roye regarda le bout de papier et répondit assez vite à cette énigme.

-Suivre le fleuve de sang. On peut imaginer que c'est à faire au sens propre. A ce moment là, il fait probablement référence à la Bible, plus particulièrement au sept plaies d'Egypte et à la transformation de l'eau du fleuve en sang.

-Donc, on va sur le Nil ?

-C'est probable. En tout cas, c'est ce que signifie cette énigme.

-Bon, alors on attend quoi ?

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et se relevèrent tranquillement pour aller préparer leurs affaires.

Mais à peine Ilham avait-il fait quelques pas que Peter lui attrapait le bras et le menait à l'écart sans le couloir.

Aucun des autres n'avait rien remarqué ou, en tout cas, ils n'intervinrent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Ilham se dégagea, mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je cache ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Apprend que, habituellement, tu ne sembles pas aussi pressé de partir, et tu n'hésite pas à chercher le plus loin possible, le fait que tu te fiche autant de l'apparence si particulière de cette feuille, montre bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Ilham se recula encore un peu et croisa les bras.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, je t'assure !

-Ilham…

Face au regard pénétrant de Peter, le jeune blond baissa les yeux et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait réellement trouvé.

-La lettre est plus longue, normalement.

-Et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis ?

-Parce que le reste du message s'adressait à moi.

-Et il te disait quoi ?

-Je… rien qui vous regarde. Et rien de dangereux, je te l'assure.

Peter posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ilham, tentant de le rassurer de cette façon, de lui montrer qu'il avait tout son soutien.

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, que tu sens que tu perds le contrôle ou quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi.

-Ouais, j'y penserais.

Ilham s'écarta rapidement de l'autre garçon.

-Bon, je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

-Oui, on part bientôt.

Le jeune blond se détourna de Peter et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de préparer sa valise.

En le regardant partir comme ça, il se dit qu'il faisait très certainement une bêtise en ne cherchant pas plus loin en ce qui concernait cette lettre.

Il se dit, qu'il devrait, pourtant, chercher à savoir ce qui était vraiment dit, avec Quatre, le moindre détail pouvait être important.

Ensuite, il se dit qu'il allait continuer à rester aux aguets pour le reste du voyage, après tout, il avait quelques réflexes que, personne ici, n'avait.

Mais, comme il le craignait, en ne cherchant pas plus, il fit une grosse erreur.

* * *

**Egypte**

**Croisière sur le Nil**

Après avoir pris l'avion, le petit groupe avait cru bon d'embarquer sur le premier bateau en partance pour une croisière tout le long du Nil.

Après tout, d'après le petit mot, ils devaient remonter ce fleuve et rien n'était mieux indiqué, pour cela, que les plus que célèbres croisières, offertes par diverses compagnies de voyage.

Et puis, c'était toujours un moyen plus agréable de suivre le fleuve qu'en marchant tout le long.

Avec un bateau, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à marcher et avaient, en plus des chambres plus ou moins luxueuses, droit à la piscine et aux cocktails.

Et c'était en sirotant le sien que Duo se dit qu'il y avait quand même du bon à poursuivre Quatre comme ça.

Bon, il y avait bien plus de mauvais côté, mais il se devait de rester optimiste.

Après tout, il était beau, jeune et célibataire, la vie lui tendait les bras, il y avait de très nombreuses pommes accrochées aux arbres, et il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour les cueillir.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il semblait voir sur la terrasse, vraiment, les touristes n'étaient pas discrets dans leurs tentatives de matage en règle.

Et comme il n'avait plus personne, il pouvait bien prendre un peu de bon temps !

D'autant qu'il y en avait un vraiment pas mal qui ne cessait pas un seul instant de regarder dans sa direction.

Le jeune natté se leva et commença à s'approcher de l'inconnu.

En passant, il jeta un œil dans la direction d'Heero, qui le regardait également.

Il lui fit un sourire qui signifiait très clairement :

« Je vais mieux, je me fous royalement de ta gueule, et je vais te le prouver. »

Même s'il n'y avait probablement aucune chance de voir renaître une histoire d'amour entre eux, certaines sentiments ne disparaîtraient jamais.

La jalousie vis-à-vis des compagnons que l'autre pourrait avoir, en ferait parti.

Et Duo était bien décidé à s'en amuser.

Alors, pendant qu'il allait rencontrer le, peut-être, prochain amour de sa vie, Heero fulminait sans savoir pourquoi.

Pourtant, il ne cessait pas un seul instant de se répéter qu'il était très bien avec Peter, et même, qu'il aimait ce dernier plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Que chaque jour, il découvrait une nouvelle facette du jeune homme, et qu'il aimait tout ce qu'il voyait.

Même les défauts qui n'avaient parfois rien d'adorable.

Oui, Peter détestait que ce soit sale, la vaisselle ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre cinq minutes, et ce, même s'il y avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire…

Et il adorait se prendre la tête pour un rien, par exemple, le petit mot de Quatre lui avait posé un gros problème, parce que, justement, il était trop court à son goût.

Et il n'était pas prêt à se satisfaire de la gentille petite explication du « Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de rédiger comme il faut, c'est donc qu'on se rapproche. »

Et en plus, lorsqu'il travaillait, il semblait tout simplement impossible de le sortir de ses réflexions, la seule chose que l'on pouvait obtenir, c'était ses idées et suggestions sur la situation.

Ainsi, Heero avait apprit sans le vouloir que Peter était persuadé que c'était Ilham qui cachait quelque chose, et non pas Quatre qui avait changé quoi que ce soit dans ses méthodes.

Sauf qu'Heero lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait manger…

Mais bon, malgré tout ce genre de détails, Heero était carrément accroché à Peter.

Alors, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se sentir mal en voyant Duo allait parler à un abruti qui ne le méritait très certainement pas.

Puis, ce fut l'illumination.

Il était en colère, parce que Duo allait avec n'importe qui, voilà tout.

Quand le natté aurait trouvé l'être idéal, Heero se sentirait mieux !

Et non, il ne le lui piquerait pas…

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé la réponse à cette brusque montée de colère inexpliquée, Heero se laissa aller dans sa chaise longue et regarda son autre personne préférée du voyage.

Peter jouait aux échecs avec un petit vieux.

Et vraiment, Heero se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un Peter en train de se concentrer.

Surtout quand il était en maillot de bain.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

**Toujours dans une cave**

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici au juste ?

Quelques heures, d'après lui.

En réalité, cela faisait déjà plus d'une journée.

Quatre n'était toujours pas revenu le voir, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre sortie.

Quand à la porte, s'il avait était en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques, il aurait pu tenter de la défoncer.

Là, il devait se tenir appuyé au mur pour rester debout.

Et comme le temps passait si lentement, il avait finit par s'assoir au sol et ne plus bouger.

Il se sentait mal.

Il le sentait mal.

La dernière fois, il avait survécu par chance et c'était ce qui avait poussé Quatre à le reprendre.

Après tout, si même la mort n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper, rien ne pourrait jamais l'éloigner du petit blond.

Mais maintenant, le peur, si bien ancrée de Quatre, était de retour.

La peur de voir encore une fois celui qu'il aime l'abandonner.

Que ce soit par la mort, ou par choix propre.

Connaissant Quatre par cœur, Trowa savait exactement ce que le jeune homme pensait.

Le brun se souvenait de tout, il ne pouvait donc plus l'aimer.

Comme il ne l'aimait plus, il allait l'abandonner, repartir avec ses amis quand il les retrouverait.

Plutôt que de le perdre de cette façon, de le laisser vivre ailleurs et avec d'autres…

Il le tuerait.

Parce que, ce que Quatre ne pouvait pas avoir, personne n'était en droit de l'obtenir.

Et, sachant tout ça, Trowa restait assis sur le béton froid.

Il avait faim et soif, mais pas peur.

Il ne devait surtout pas prendre peur, mais, au contraire, rester le plus calme possible.

Parce que ce serait sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Ça, et le fait que Quatre vienne le voir avant de le laisser mourir de faim.

* * *

**Egypte**

**Croisière sur le Nil**

_Je me demande la tête qu'il ferait, si je disparaissais maintenant._

C'était avec ces sombres pensées qu'Ilham regardait au loin le paysage sombre.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment, et il n'avait plus vu ses compagnons de voyage depuis un moment.

Duo était parti avec un certain… non, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir son nom.

Heero et Peter mangeaient en ce moment même sur la terrasse de l'autre côté du bateau, et Peter poussait soigneusement tous les cornichons qui pouvaient être sans son plat.

Quand à Roye et Axel…

Il ne voulait même pas savoir où ils étaient.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'entre eux deux, ce serait toujours plus fort.

Il l'avait toujours senti.

Ils s'aimaient.

Et même si Ilham aimait Roye, il ne faisait, finalement, que plaire un peu au grand blond.

Il le savait.

Axel le savait.

Et maintenant, Roye devait le savoir aussi.

Il se pencha en avant et soupira longuement.

Comme si le fait de perdre peu à peu celui qu'il aimait ne suffisait pas, voilà maintenant qu'il était menacé par le petit frère cinglé de ce dernier.

Si seulement Quatre pouvait être au courant du peu d'importance qu'Ilham pouvait avoir pour son frère…

Alors, pourquoi il ne le quittait pas ?

Justement, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, pouvoir rester à ses côtés, même sans être aussi important qu'Axel, ça pouvait toujours lui suffire !

Oui, ça lui suffirait.

Et si, un jour, Roye décidait de l'abandonner, Ilham serait malheureux, mais libéré.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours tenter de profiter de la présence du blond, et peut-être qu'un jour, il réussirait à se trouver quelqu'un.

C'était en cela qu'il enviait la situation d'Heero, Duo et Peter.

Au moins, entre eux, tout était réglé, même si c'était difficile.

Heero et Duo devaient, certainement, tenir beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne se fréquentaient plus.

Heero était avec Peter.

Duo… s'en remettait et recommençait à sortir.

Et la situation ne stagnait pas.

Roye n'avait jamais su se décider.

Et c'était à cause de ça, et de leur incapacité à le laisser, qu'ils se retrouvaient comme ça.

Mais, maintenant que Roye semblait réussir à choisir, Ilham ne savait pas s'il en était heureux.

-Bravo Axel…

Et, tout à sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se rapprochait dans son dos.

Prête à fondre sur lui.

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à Nass pour sa review, et voici rapidement la suite ^^

Chapitre 17

* * *

**Bateau de croisière**

**Egypte**

-T'as l'air bien seul.

Ilham sursauta brusquement, se tournant rapidement vers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Un jeune homme d'environ son âge, des cheveux bruns, un peu long, retenu en catogan.

Il souriait calmement, et tenait encore un verre de cocktail à la main.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, que je me joigne à toi ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Déjà le petit blond retournait à son admiration des flots bleus et sombres.

L'autre s'installa à ses côtés, préférant tourner le dos au fleuve, semblant admirer les couloirs vides du bateau de croisière.

-Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici. Tout le monde est plutôt au restaurant ou dans les cabines, voir même sur le pond principal, mais pas ici.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

Le jeune homme faillit s'éloigner brusquement.

-Oh, je t'avais dis de me dire si je te dérangeais.

-Non, c'est bon.

Ilham ne remarqua pas le regard de l'autre sur son visage, ni le sourire sincère qu'il avait.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Problèmes de cœur ?

-C'est si facile à voir ?

-Non, mais je suis plutôt doué pour voir ce genre de choses.

Il regarda encore un peu Ilham et son regard glissa de haut en bas.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il tendit la main.

-Mon nom est James, et toi ?

Le petit blond regarda un instant la main, et finit par se remettre droit pour le serrer.

-Ilham.

A peine avait-il mit sa main dans celle de l'autre que James la tira fortement en avant pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

-Eh bien, Ilham, je peux te dire que la personne qui te laisse seul ici fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, et je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en voudra.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Ah oui ?

Un toussotement fit sursauter Ilham, et il se retourna pour voir Roye un peu plus loin, le foudroyant du regard.

Il se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle il était.

James le tenait tout contre lui, un bras autours de sa taille, l'autre tenant toujours son verre plein.

Mais face à la jalousie apparente de Roye, Ilham ne sentit qu'un peu plus de colère monter en lui.

-Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Le ton était sec, cassant.

Ilham s'éloigna des bras de James, mais ne baissa pas la tête.

Après tout, si Roye était jaloux, c'était qu'Axel n'avait sans doute pas encore gagné !

-Non, je…

-Je venais voir si tu étais là, mais à ce que je vois, tu as déjà de la compagnie. Je ne te savais pas comme ça, je suis surpris.

James préféra se retourner, préférant ne pas entrer dans cette querelle amoureuse, il avait mit Ilham en mauvaise position, en était conscient, et ne voulait pas augmenter les dégâts.

-Comment ça, « comme ça » ?

-Tu le sais très bien, le genre de mec à aller avec n'importe qui.

Ilham resta un instant sans bouger, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

C'était lui ou Roye venait presque de le traiter de salope ?

-Tu peux parler toi !

Le grand blond ne recula pas face à la brusque montée du ton d'Ilham.

-C'est pas moi qui entraîne deux pauvres types dans la spirale infernale et qui m'amuse à aller de l'un à l'autre ! C'est pas moi qui suis pas capable de choisir ! C'est pas à moi qu'on doit cette situation de merde !

Si James était mal à l'aise, il le cachait très bien.

En revanche, Roye cacha nettement moins bien sa propre colère.

Il s'approcha d'Ilham et lui attrapa le poignet pour commencer à l'emmener de force avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut qu'on en parle, et je ne compte pas le faire en public.

-Je n'ai pas envi de te parler !

-Arrêtes un peu ton bordel, et maintenant tu viens !

-Non !

Plus le ton montait, plus la colère montait.

Ilham se débattait, Roye resserrait sa prise, lui faisant mal.

Et James décida d'intervenir.

Il attrapa la main de Roye et l'éloigna de celle d'Ilham.

Au regard foudroyant du blond, il répondit par un sourire.

-Avant toute discussion, vous avez besoin de vous calmer un peu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un mec comme toi. Viens Ilham.

Face au manque de réponse du garçon, Roye se sentit soudainement décontenancé.

-Ilham ?

-Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Et comme la colère était encore là, c'est elle qui poussa Roye à se dégager brusquement de la prise de James et à s'éloigner sans un seul regard pour le petit blond.

Ce dernier gardait la tête baissé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire quand il rejoindrait celui qu'il aimait.

Sans doute qu'il s'excuserait pour cette scène, et Roye, calmé, s'excuserait pour lui avoir fait mal.

Ensuite, Ilham resterait à regarder Roye dans les yeux, et ce dernier se rapprocherait et passerait sa main sur sa joue.

Il lui relèverait le visage, et finirait par l'embrasser.

Sans comprendre par quelle magie, ils se retrouveraient sur le lit, et ils feraient l'amour.

Puis… Axel rentrerait…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter presque trop brusquement.

James le regardait encore, son presqu'éternel sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Ilham décida de lui sourire en retour.

Après tout, l'autre n'avait certainement pas voulu que sa présence, et ses actes, entraînent ce type de scène, il devait penser qu'Ilham venait de se faire larguer, pas qu'il vivait une relation compliquée avec un autre homme.

-Oui, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tiens.

James lui tendit son verre, et Ilham l'accepta sans trop réfléchir.

Cette légère dispute, et les réflexions qui entouraient sa vie du moment, lui donnaient soif.

Il prit une gorgée en se retournant à nouveau vers l'eau.

A ses côtés, James commença doucement :

-Tu sais, je suis persuadé qu'il va regretter ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ilham haussa les épaules.

James pouvait dire ça facilement, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'Axel existait.

-Mais si Ilham, je suis certain qu'en ce moment même il commence à regretter, et, d'ici peu, il ne pourra jamais arrêter de le faire.

Ilham bailla et posa le verre à côté de lui, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà tombé au sol.

James était juste dans son dos, ses mains sur sa taille, et ses lèvres dans son cou, mais le jeune blond ne le repoussa pas.

-J'irais… J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Avant, finalement, de se poser dans son cou et de commencer à le marquer.

Ilham se dégagea brusquement et se retourna, mais il était bloqué contre la balustrade.

James ne souriait plus, et Ilham se rendit compte qu'il était grand.

Imposant.

Il prit peur.

-Je… Je vais y aller. Il va m'attendre, et je suis certain aussi qu'il commence à s'en vouloir.

Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais sa tête tournait sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

Il n'avait pourtant rien bu de très fort !

Il prit appui sur la rambarde pour tenter de conserver son équilibre, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva à genou au sol.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il garderait serait celui d'une ombre se penchant vers lui.

James, ou en tout cas, celui qui se faisait appeler ainsi, regarda un instant le jeune homme sans connaissance devant lui.

Il espérait ne pas avoir trop forcé sur la dose de la drogue qu'il lui avait donnée, Ilham devrait être en forme pour la suite.

Il se pencha, et prit le jeune blond dans ses bras, avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

Il était persuadé que ce Roye devait regretter ses mots durs.

Et il savait, que les regrets ne faisaient que commencer.

De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit une lettre avec un simple prénom.

Il ne savait pas ce qui y était raconté et s'en fichait.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un job.

Et, rapidement, sur le pond, il ne resta plus qu'une petite enveloppe.

Il n'y avait plus trace de James.

Et encore moins d'Ilham.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

**Salle de restauration**

Le petit déjeuné se faisait dans le bruit, mais Heero avait l'impression de vivre dans une bulle hermétique.

Peter, assis à ses côtés, lisait le journal en buvant un café.

Roye et Axel mangeaient en amoureux des pancakes, plat visiblement très apprécié par Roye.

Et Duo…

Duo donnait la cuillérée à une espèce de bouffon prétentieux et sans cervelle.

Le genre de mec qui ne pense qu'à jouer au foot et à se taper le plus de pom-pom girl possible.

Mais Duo n'avait rien de ces filles qui se trimballent en mini-jupe !

Le bodybuilder s'était trompé de victime, et Duo ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Non, le natté semblait trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux, à passer des doigts sur son visage et son pied sur son…

Mais enfin, il y avait des enfants dans cette pièce quand même !

-Il ne se désintégrera pas sous la force de ton regard.

Bien sûr, il le savait.

Il se détourna du spectacle dégoulinant et se retourna vers son propre petit-ami, qui était bien mieux !

-Je sais.

Peter ne répondit rien et se contenta de tremper une tartine dans son café, sans quitter son article des yeux.

Heero jeta encore un regard au couple « amoureux », et soupira avant de se résoudre à faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire.

Il attrapa la tartine de Peter et la tendit au jeune homme pour la lui faire mordre de plus loin.

Ce dernier releva les yeux de son journal et haussa un sourcil.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

-Eh bien, je te fais manger !

-J'y arrivais très bien tout seul.

-Oui mais…

Un rire à la table d'à côté leur fit tourner la tête.

M. Muscle venait de se renverser un peu de confiture sur son torse.

Peter se retourna vers Heero.

-Oh, tu es jaloux ?

-Absolument pas.

Heero reposa la tartine sur la table et croisa les bras, bien décidé à montrer à Peter qu'il avait tord… en boudant.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es jaloux.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux en quoi que ce soit.

Peter retourna à son journal.

-Eh bien, ce type sort avec Duo et ils ont l'un de ces comportements dégoulinants de romantisme, il est normal que tu sois atteints par ce genre de spectacle.

Heero attrapa la main de Peter, le forçant à le regarder par la même occasion.

-Peut-être… que je suis légèrement ennuyé par ce spectacle.

-Non, tu es jaloux.

-Je t'ai, et ça me suffit largement ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce type !

Peter soupira, vraiment, il fallait toujours tout expliquer à Heero.

-Je n'ai pas dis que tu allais me laisser tomber. Mais ton attachement à Duo est très fort, il est donc normal que tu ressentes mal le fait qu'il parte avec un autre.

Le jeune homme ne regardait plus Heero à nouveau, préférant rationnaliser au possible le ressentit du métis quand à Duo et sa nouvelle conquête, mais Heero n'avait guère envi de laisser Peter rester si sûr de lui et s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Et pour le mettre à mal, il avait une méthode idéale.

-Tu sais quoi, Peter ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Je t'aime.

Peter sursauta, releva les yeux vers Heero et… rougit.

Oui, au moins un peu.

Jamais encore le métis ne le lui avait dit comme ça.

-Heero, si tu dis ça comme ça pour m'embêter…

-Je le dis, et je le pense.

Peter se leva brusquement, attirant quelques regards vers eux.

Heero, surprit, ne put que demander :

-Heu… Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Dans notre chambre.

Et alors qu'il allait s'éloigner sans qu'Heero ne pense à le suivre, il se retourna pour lui dire :

-Dépêches-toi un peu ! Et ramène donc quelques pots de confiture !

Comprenant que cela ne pouvait qu'être l'introduction d'un jeu aux goûts divers et fruités, Heero attrapa le plus de pots possibles, et se précipita presque à la poursuite de son amant.

Vraiment, à peine quelques mots, et vous obtenez bien plus que vous ne l'espériez…

* * *

**Un peu plus tard**

**En vadrouille sur la bateau**

Le blond commençait à désespérer.

Il avait abandonné Axel à la piscine avec quelques grands-mères qui le trouvaient « trop mignon », et il était parti faire plusieurs fois le tour du bateau.

Ilham n'était pas rentré la veille dans leur cabine.

Il l'avait pourtant attendu toute la nuit, il tenait vraiment à s'excuser, il s'était montré un peu trop violent, voir même méchant.

Et surtout, il avait ignoré le blond pendant trop de temps.

Certes, avec la perte et le retour d'Axel, il avait été mis à dure épreuve, mais Ilham n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, alors que, pourtant, il l'avait traité comme… il n'avait même pas de mot.

Et il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait une explication logique concernant la position dans laquelle il l'avait retrouvé.

Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre d'Ilham de fricoter avec n'importe qui.

Enfin, après l'avoir attendu toute la nuit, il avait espéré l'apercevoir au petit déjeuné, événement qu'Ilham ne ratait jamais, mais il n'y était pas.

Il n'y avait fait aucune apparition, pas même la plus rapide pour prendre rapidement de quoi grignoter.

Rien.

Alors, depuis, il tournait et tournait encore, s'attendant maintenant à retrouver Ilham au sol, sans connaissance, souffrant d'il ne savait quel mal mystérieux.

Et en revenant là où il avait vu le blond pour la dernière fois, il l'aperçue.

Une simple petite enveloppe qui attendait sagement.

Avec son prénom écrit dessus.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, il s'en approcha, et l'attrapa.

Et son seul espoir était que cette lettre soit d'Ilham, comme quoi il le quittait.

Il l'ouvrit, souhaitant de tout cœur que Quatre ne soit pas mêlé à ça.

* * *

A suivre...

Des avis, des critiques ou des constatations ? Alors le bouton vert est fait pour vous ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Merci beaucoup Nass pour ta review !

Note : Juste pour information, je viens tout juste d'ouvrir un compte sur fictionpresse. Je mettrais certains de mes écrits originaux (principalement des réponses à des thèmes imposés), l'adresse est dans mon profil, merci à ceux qui iront le voir ^-^

Et voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 18, autant vous dire qu'il y en aura en tout 22.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Heure inconnue**

**Lieu inconnu**

Les liens étaient trop serrés, Ilham ne parvenait tout simplement pas à les défaire.

Le bon côté des choses était qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas mal, pas comme ce que l'on pouvait voir dans les films en tout cas.

Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à se hisser en position assise, il en profita pour inspecter les lieux.

Il devait être dans la cale d'un bateau, avec un peu de chance, celle du bateau sur lequel ils avaient embarqués.

On l'avait déposé sur un vieux matelas et on l'avait même bordé, il n'avait pas dû tomber sur des espèces de malades qui allaient le torturer à mort.

Et en même temps, il savait que c'était à Quatre qu'il devait cette situation…

Regardant bien autours de lui, il ne remarqua aucun autre meuble, ou objet, pouvant lui être utile, et on l'avait privé de toutes ses possessions à l'exception d'un tee-shirt trop grand qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Ses vêtements n'étaient visibles nulle part.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, le faisant sursauter violemment, et James entra.

Il tenait une assiette à la main, et il lui sourit en le voyant réveillé.

-Oh, tu es enfin levé toi.

Si la veille il avait semblé, dans un premier temps, gentil et agréable, il dégoûtait à présent Ilham au plus au point.

Et ses yeux qui se posaient sur les jambes fines d'Ilham n'avaient rien de rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ?

Semblant sortir d'une rêverie dont il était le seul à pouvoir profiter, James répondit d'un ton calme :

-Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je t'emmène en voyage quelques temps, voilà tout.

Il s'installa face à Ilham, et ne s'offusqua pas de voir ce dernier reculer un peu.

Il lui montra l'assiette.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Pour toute réponse, le ventre d'Ilham se mit à grogner, déclenchant un sourire plus grand chez l'autre.

-Je me disais aussi, viens un peu par là.

Ilham se rapprocha, à contre cœur, et l'autre en profita pour l'attirer le plus possible contre lui.

Il tendit ensuite dans sa direction une cuillère emplie de…

De quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Je peux manger seul.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Et James entreprit de nourrir de force le garçon de cette substance sans réel goût.

Ilham sursauta en sentant l'une des mains de cet homme se promener sur l'une de ses jambes.

-Quatre ne m'avais pas dis grand-chose sur toi. Par exemple, j'ignorais que tu étais aussi mignon…

Ilham avait envi de pleurer.

* * *

**Bateau de croisère**

**Egypte**

La lettre de Quatre trônait sur la table, personne n'osait plus la toucher.

C'était comme si elle pouvait les mordre au moindre mouvement.

Son contenu n'était adressé qu'à Roye, mais les autres se sentaient tout aussi mal.

_« Mon très cher frère,_

_Quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Et je ne serais pas le seul._

_Je ne suis pas un malade, ni un sadique. Je suis juste égoïste, et tu dois le savoir, puisque tu l'es tout autant que moi. Aujourd'hui, tu es seul. L'un t'as quitté, l'autre a disparu. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être seul et sans personne ? Sans personne pour vous comprendre, vous regarder et vous aimer ?_

_Moi, j'ai quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Et j'avais quelqu'un hier._

_La famille Denzel me l'a prit pour des raisons politiques._

_Parce qu'il leur faisait de l'ombre, ma propre famille a tué celui que j'aimais, me laissant seul dans les ténèbres qui étaient avant sa lumière._

_Tu es le dernier représentant de notre si merveilleuse famille, et j'ai fais très attention à toi._

_Tu semblais vivre le bonheur parfait avec ces deux là, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais droit à ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas en concurrence avec notre famille, et que c'est pour ça que tu as pu les garder à tes côtés, mais j'en ai décidé autrement._

_Tu vas connaitre maintenant, cette détresse et cette solitude dans laquelle j'ai dû vivre pendant tant de temps._

_Et, après avoir été abandonné par l'un, tu vas perdre l'autre._

_A tout jamais._

_Mais, tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un de très juste._

_Aussi, je vais te donner une chance, une unique chance de le retrouver._

_Ecoute attentivement mon indice, car il n'y a aucun droit à l'erreur, et tu as maintenant très peu de temps._

_Nous avons porté des masques pendant des années, nos vies ressemblaient à des bals luxueux dans lesquels chaque invité jouait un rôle qui lui était donné._

_Mais certains sont venus troubler la fête, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais su porter le moindre masque._

_Alors, mon frère, va. Va, et retire ce masque qui s'est si bien collé à toi._

_Et peut-être que tu retrouveras ce qui est réellement important. »_

Duo se décida finalement à lancer la discussion qui devait obligatoirement avoir lieu.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous voit de quel endroit il peut parler ?

Peter baissa la tête, il ne réfléchissait pas à l'indice donné, mais à ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir.

Ilham lui avait pourtant parlé d'une lettre qui n'était adressée qu'à lui, mais il avait préféré passer son temps avec Heero, il se sentait responsable, au moins un peu.

Axel prit la lettre en main.

-Il y a un problème.

Roye soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras.

-Oh, tu viens tout juste de le remarquer ?

-Non, pas ça ! Dans la lettre, il dit que je suis parti, mais… je suis de retour !

Peter prit la lettre des mains du jeune homme.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça, il devait l'avoir écrite depuis un moment, avant ton retour en tout cas.

-Donc, il avait déjà prévu… tout ça.

Marmonna Roye en songeant au jeune blond qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce grand type avec Ilham n'était pas fréquentable.

-Oui, mais maintenant, il faut rapidement trouver notre prochaine destination.

Acheva Peter.

Heero regarda au dessus de l'épaule de son amant.

-Il nous parle de masques. C'est donc un endroit, dans le monde, où les masques ont une certaine importance culturelle.

-Il parle aussi de bals !

Rappela Duo qui, fort heureusement, avait abandonné depuis un moment son M. Muscle.

-Des bals et des masques… ça pourrait être l'opéra ?

-Ou le théâtre.

-Il y a aussi la possibilité que ce soit en rapport avec l'un de ses livres…

-Excusez-moi…

Peter se leva et quitta la pièce rapidement, peu décidé à participer davantage à la conversation entre eux.

Les autres continuèrent encore un moment à se perdre en hypothèses.

Que ce soit l'Amérique du sud, Sydney et l'opéra ou n'importe quel pays européen…

Il y avait trop de probabilité d'erreur.

Heero abandonna les autres peu de temps après pour rejoindre l'homme de sa vie.

Il trouva ce dernier penché sur le plan d'une carte du monde, et au vu des traits, il devait déjà avoir un semblant de solution.

Mais il semblait abattu.

-Peter ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, restant penché en avant sur ses pauvres plans, le nom d'une ville entouré de plusieurs traits rouges épais.

-Peter.

Heero était juste derrière lui maintenant, il posa doucement l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Peter se retourna, faisant face à l'autre.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'y es pour rien.

D'un mouvement en arrière, Peter se dégagea pour retourner à ses feuilles.

-Merci, ça je le sais. Dis le plutôt à Roye, il semble plus atteint que moi.

-Je te connais.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, il semblait à bout de nerfs.

-Ecoute Heero, tu es gentil, mais je vais bien.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'y pouvais rien, personne n'y pouvait rien.

Peter ne bougea pas.

Heero s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça par derrière, collant leurs deux corps.

-Il avait reçu une lettre.

-Ça ne l'a pas sauvé.

-J'aurais dû insister plus longtemps avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas à tous nous sauver tout le temps. Tu fais déjà beaucoup.

-Je sais où il a été emmené.

Heero haussa un sourcil que Peter ne pu voir, puis il se pencha pour observer la carte à son tour, ne lâchant pas son ami.

L'ensemble de leur parcours avait été représenté dessus, une sorte de tour du monde…

-Cette ville est connue pour ses bals, ses costumes et ses masques. Je pense que c'est là que nous devons aller.

Heero regarda le point que le doigt de Peter indiquait, et il resserra son étreinte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de très bientôt le perdre.

* * *

**Endroit inconnu**

**Heure inconnue**

Il faisait noir maintenant, et Ilham se retrouvait dans un espace confiné.

Il ne savait pas trop quand on l'avait changé de place, mais il savait qu'il était encore en train d'être déplacé.

Il devait être dans une sorte de grande caisse.

Le jeune homme tenta de frapper dessus, ou de hurler, mais on l'avait bâillonné et soigneusement attaché, il ne réussi qu'à se faire mal.

Soudainement, la caisse fut jetée au sol, le projetant contre l'un des bords, lui faisant à ,ouveau mal par la même occasion, et le couvercle fut retiré.

D'abord, il fut aveuglé par une lumière artificielle, puis il reconnu James penché vers lui, avec toujours ce sourire qu'il finissait par trouver cruel.

Et à côté de James, un jeune homme blond à l'allure soignée qui l'observait avec dédain.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ça ?

Il parlait d'un ton détaché et assuré, et Ilham ne put que constater sa ressemblance avec Roye.

Oui, il devait faire face à Quatre.

-Affirmatif, il s'est lui-même présenté comme étant cet Ilham.

Les doigts fins de Quatre saisirent doucement le menton du jeune homme pour lui relever le visage.

-Il n'a pourtant rien de particulier… Bon, il n'est pas désagréable non plus.

-Ça c'est bien vrai.

Quatre ne releva pas le ton plus qu'enjoué de son employé et relâcha Ilham.

-Bien, je voulais juste le voir au moins une fois avec qu'il ne disparaisse. Je me demande si Roye sera triste de le voir s'éteindre devant ses yeux…

-Et s'ils ne viennent pas jusque là ?

-Ils viendront. Je me suis renseigné, et ils ont ce… Peter, quelque chose comme ça, qui me semble parfaitement bien indiqué pour réussir à suivre ma piste.

-Ah ouais ? Il est flic, un truc du genre ?

-Pas vraiment.

James remis le couvercle en place, replongeant Ilham dans le noir, mais le jeune homme pouvait encore entendre les deux autres parler de lui.

-Quand Roye viendra, vous vous occuperez de ce garçon.

-Mais… il n'a donc aucun moyen de le sauver ?

-Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir un ? C'est au contraire sa venue qui va précipiter sa perte. Je trouve ça terriblement ironique. Et terriblement plaisant.

* * *

**Enfermé dans la cave**

**Date inconnue**

Depuis combien de temps, maintenant, était-il là au juste ?

Quelques jours, très certainement, et Quatre n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il était même parti aujourd'hui, toute la journée, pour une destination inconnue de Trowa.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas en rapport avec son jeu.

Avec cette saloperie de jeu qui allait finir par avoir leurs peaux à tous.

En tout cas, il aurait la sienne.

Il faisait froid dans cette cave, et humide.

Il avait pourtant cherché tous les moyens possibles pour en sortir, mais en vain, c'était comme si chaque chose se retournait contre lui pour lui empêcher toute sortie.

Trowa ramena ses jambes contre lui, et se mit à tousser.

Avec de la chance, Duo et les autres réussiraient à gagner contre Quatre, mais ne parviendraient pas à lui faire le moindre mal.

Il suffisait de réussir à lui parler.

De réussir à lui donner les bons mots.

Il fallait juste lui laisser une chance.

* * *

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à **_Nass_** et **_Greynono_** pour leurs reviews ^-^

Comme je n'ai pas ton adresse, je te répond ici **Greynono** : alors, d'abord, merci pour ta review, et tu n'as franchement pas à avoir honte de ne pas avoir laissé beaucoup de review, c'est un plaisir et non une obligation (en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois) et ça sert à donner son avis, que ce soit positif ou négatif (critiques constructives bien sûr ^-^). Et sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur, franchement, et je suis bien contente que tu soutiennes aussi Heero et Peter, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de les mettre ensemble à la base, mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! Et comme tu le vois, la suite est là, en espèrant que ça te plaise toujours autant ^_^

Et sans plus attendre :

* * *

Chapitre 19

**Venise**

**Italie**

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici au moins ?

Axel tenait fermement la main de Roye qui semblait prêt à mordre la première personne, autre que le petit brun, qui oserait le toucher.

D'ailleurs, le groupe de touristes japonais qui l'avait percuté ne se remettait toujours pas de ses très nombreuses insultes sorties dans une sorte de mélange entre leur langue et l'anglais.

Et maintenant, en regardant tout autours de lui, il ne cessait de marmonner en jetant des regards noirs vers Peter :

-Il a parlé de masques et de bals. Je ne vois ni masques, ni bals. Il n'y a ici, ni masques, ni bals. Ilham n'est pas là, on est pas au bon endroit…

-On va continuer à chercher, et on va trouver.

Heero tentait vainement de se convaincre que sa propre phrase était vraie, mais il y avait tellement de monde, et tellement peu de chance de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient vraiment.

Duo avait d'ailleurs disparu depuis un moment, recherchant sans doute le moindre indice entre les bâtiments, le but de Quatre était, après tout, qu'ils aient une chance de gagner.

C'était en tout cas là-dessus qu'ils étaient partis.

Ils ne savaient pas que Quatre avait légèrement modifié les règles en raison des souvenirs de Trowa.

Le jeu n'était plus le même, et même Quatre ne le trouvait plus amusant du tout.

Peter, qui sentait le poids mortel du regard de Roye dans sa nuque (mais pourquoi était-il personnellement tenu pour responsable au juste ?) ne parvenait tout simplement pas à réfléchir, et encore moins à observer.

Heero avait bien tenté de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer un peu, mais il s'était détaché de lui en prétextant devoir chercher encore et toujours un peu plus loin.

Ils finirent par tous se retrouver devant l'horloge de l'aéroport, ne sachant toujours pas où ils devaient aller et ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne revienne en traînant derrière lui une personne qu'Heero et lui avaient eu tout le loisir de détester alors que les autres n'avaient fait que la rencontrer rapidement en divers endroits.

Chang Wufei était élégant, bien coiffé, et il semblait particulièrement sûr de lui.

Duo et Heero avaient tout simplement envi de le tuer, il était le serviteur du démon après tout.

Axel voulait lui foutre son poing dans la figure, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été obligé de quitter Roye à un moment de leur aventure, et ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas facilement.

Roye voulait le mordre, non pas pour cette histoire avec Axel ou parce qu'il lui en voulait personnellement, c'était juste qu'en ce moment, il avait envi de mordre tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Mais Peter voulait lui parler, parce qu'il se doutait bien que cet homme ne s'était pas laissé attraper par la manche pour rien.

Il aurait pu échapper très facilement à Duo en profitant de la foule, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Probablement une autre partie du petit jeu de notre Quatre.

-Bonjour à vous.

-Oh ta gueule Chang !

La politique et Heero n'étaient pas vraiment à mélanger, le métis n'arrivait tout simplement pas à supporter les langues de bois.

Alors que Wufei leur dise bonjour après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était un peu trop pour lui.

Peter lui prit la main pour le faire sensiblement reculer et se placer devant lui.

Heero soupira et croisa les bras, oui, il boudait.

-Je suppose que vous êtes encore là pour le jeu ?

Demanda calmement Peter qui, lui, était plutôt bon pour les relations politiquement correctes.

-Oui et non.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Duo n'avait toujours pas lâché le chinois, par peur de le voir disparaître.

-Je ne suis pas là en tant que pion de Quatre. Je suis là de mon propre chef.

-Oh, merveilleux, on peu donc tout pardonner et tourner la page ! Devenons amis et dansons la farandole pour célébrer nos retrouvailles.

-Heero !

Face au regard accusateur de Peter, le métis préféra se tourner encore un peu plus sur le côté.

Peter soupira devant le comportement terriblement gamin de celui qu'il… aimait ?

Oui, aimait.

Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers le non pion de Quatre.

-Le jeu a changé ?

Wufei regarda les yeux gris de Peter et expliqua calmement :

-Les règles ont changé. Il ne veut plus les joyeuses retrouvailles.

-Alors il veut quoi ?

Peter aurait voulu dire à Duo d'y aller doucement, mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à alourdir encore un peu plus la conversation.

-Il veut sa destruction.

Annonça Wufei en désignant Roye du regard.

-Ensuite, il veut faire en sorte que vous ne le retrouviez jamais. Jusque là, ça m'allait.

-Et pourtant, il ne respectait déjà plus ses propres règles.

Wufei regarda mollement Peter.

-Oui, mais ça n'était pas très important. L'ennui, maintenant, c'est qu'il va recommencer ses erreurs.

Face au silence pesant dans tout le groupe, Wufei soupira et préféra le dire pour que tout le monde soit certain de bien comprendre :

-Oui, il va tuer Trowa.

* * *

**Petit changement de décor**

**Toujours à Venise**

La serveuse venait de quitter la table où ils se tenaient, et déjà l'ambiance redevenait terriblement lourde.

Duo n'en avait tout simplement pas cru ses oreilles.

-Alors… maintenant il veut tuer Trowa ?

-Oui.

-Mais… pourquoi l'avoir enlevé si c'est pour vouloir le tuer maintenant ?

-Il l'a enlevé parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vivre avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Demanda calmement Peter en mettant un peu plus de sucre dans son café.

-Il a découvert que Trowa s'était toujours souvenu des événements avant son accident.

-Il se souvenait ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepté de suivre Quatre. Je supposerais volontiers que c'est par amour. Mais ça me semble un peu… idéaliste.

-Et si on parlait de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Roye, qui avait préféré ne rien commander.

-Où est Ilham ?

Wufei regarda un instant le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui.

Vraiment, la ressemblance était bien là avec Quatre, nul doute qu'ils devaient se ressembler également au niveau du caractère.

Il plaignait ceux qui se trouvaient prit dans ce combat entre frères.

-Il est ici, et je sais exactement où.

-Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu conduis ici ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas prudent de se rendre là où il est.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-L'homme qui l'a emmené a été engagé par Quatre il y a peu de temps, et je ne connais pas l'ensemble de ses capacités. Si c'est un piège, il peut se révéler mortel.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peu bien faire au juste ? On a pas vraiment le choix, si Ilham est là-bas, alors on doit aller le chercher !

Le fait que les autres puissent ne pas partager la même envie que Roye de se mettre en danger pour sauver le jeune blond ne vint tout simplement pas à l'esprit de ce dernier.

Mais en même temps, aucun des autres ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils le comprenaient. Et aussi, parce qu'Heero et Duo étaient ceux qui avaient convaincu Roye de se lancer dans ce jeu avec eux, ils étaient ceux qui étaient venus le chercher.

Aujourd'hui le blond avait besoin de leur aide à tous, et il l'aurait.

-Dis-nous où il est WuFei.

Le chinois soupira, il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser ces garçons à prendre autant de risques alors que les chances de réussite étaient plus que faibles.

Mais ce genre de chose ne le regardait pas réellement.

-Bon, je ne sais pas exactement où ce sera, mais c'est très proche de la place centrale. Après tout, c'était là-bas que les gens se réunissaient pour les bals.

-On se dépêche, la nuit tombe déjà.

Acheva Roye en se relevant brusquement. Dans un même mouvement, les autres hommes quittèrent la table, peu décidés à le laisser prendre des risques seul.

Wufei les regarda s'éloigner en sirotant son café. Il n'allait pas se montrer à Quatre en tant qu'ennemi, pas encore. Certaines choses pouvaient encore être sauvées et pour ça, il était nécessaire que le blond lui fasse encore confiance.

* * *

**Grande place de Venise**

**Il commence à être tard (oui je sais, ces indications sont très précises...)**

Ils tournaient encore et toujours, sans rien apercevoir réellement. Roye regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir forcé le chinois à venir les aider, car aucun d'entre eux ne savait où clairement regarder.

Et le temps passait, défilait, à une vitesse qui l'effrayait.

Il devenait fou à l'idée qu'Ilham soit quelque part dans les environs et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parvienne à l'entendre, à le voir, à le retrouver.

Peut-être même qu'il était tout prêt d'eux, qu'il les voyait sans pouvoir les prévenir, mais avec le bruit que faisaient les touristes, il semblait impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et pourtant, ils cherchaient et faisaient attention à la moindre chose. Mais, même Peter, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de choses, ne savait tout simplement pas où regarder.

Heero fixait les différents bâtiments qui entouraient la place, cherchant celui dans lequel Ilham pourrait être retenu, mais il n'en remarquait pas un seul qui se détachait particulièrement des autres. Rien, pour les aider, pas un seul indice.

Et Duo avait beau demander aux touristes de les guider, ces derniers s'excusaient à chaque fois de ne rien pouvoir pour lui, ou même, ils lui demandaient tout simplement de les prendre en photo.

Il y avait sérieusement de quoi désespérer.

Les jeunes hommes ne se rendirent réellement compte du temps qui passait que lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt-trois heures. Les cloches résonnèrent un long moment sans qu'ils n'y prêtent réellement attention.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que le plan de Quatre, concernant cette soirée, se mit en mouvement.

Cela commença tout simplement par un doigt levé dans une certaine direction, puis des têtes qui se tournent vers ce qui est indiqué. Et quand Heero leva les yeux, il vit directement une silhouette éclairée, se découpant sur le toit d'un des immeubles.

Un être masqué habillé dans un costume vénitien.

Pensant à un spectacle surprise, les touristes sortaient les appareils photos et mitraillaient l'étrange apparition.

Heero échangea un regard avec Peter, et ils s'élancèrent en direction du bâtiment. Si ce n'était pas Ilham, ce serait déjà, au moins, un indice menant à lui.

A l'entrée du bâtiment, ils furent rejoint par Axel et Duo, seul Roye semblait manquer à l'appel.

-Il est déjà passé ?

Demanda Heero sans s'arrêter de courir, gravissant les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-J'en sais rien, en tout cas, on l'a pas vu.

Répondit Duo, absolument pas essoufflé par la course.

Les étages se succédaient, Axel soufflait bruyamment, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de parcours. Il ralentissait peu à peu, mais continuait à toujours aller de l'avant. Oui, Ilham était son rival, la barrière entre lui et Roye, le parasite qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis des années, mais bon…

C'était Ilham quand même !

Et même si Axel ne le reconnaîtrait probablement jamais à voix haute, eh bien… Il l'aimait bien. Il avait quand même de bons côtés. Et puis, il savait faire la cuisine !

Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à penser à cet abruti d'Ilham, il devait courir et réussir à mettre un pas devant l'autre sans tomber bêtement dans les escaliers.

Mais comment ils faisaient les trois autres pour avoir autant la forme !

Et pendant que les jeunes hommes gravissaient les étages, Roye était déjà en haut.

Il se tenait sur le toit du bâtiment et il fixait avec haine l'homme au catogan qui gardait son revolver non loin de la tête d'Ilham.

Il ne remarqua pas la corde aux pieds des deux hommes.

-Vous devez être Roye, pas vrai ?

-Laissez-le partir.

-Je le ferais, oui, aucun problème. Mais on peu prendre le temps de discuter avant, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il continuait à sourire, et si Ilham n'avait pas été drogué et dans un état de semi-conscience, il aurait pu réellement penser que ce sourire était finalement le produit d'un plaisir sadique à contrôler la vie des autres.

-D'abord vous le laissez partir, ensuite on discute.

-Allons, ne soyez pas si pressé ! Nous avons tout notre temps !

-De quoi vous voulez parler au juste !

Roye sentait clairement la rage monter en lui. Voir Ilham aussi proche sans pouvoir rien faire pour le sauver le rendait fou de colère. Ce sentiment d'impuissance se répandait en lui comme un poison, crispant le moindre de ses muscles et lui donnant autant envie de mordre que de pleurer.

-Eh bien, de vous ! Comment dire… Je suis plutôt curieux, et je me demandais ce qui pouvait pousser votre frère à vous haïr à ce point.

-En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde au juste ?

-Vous n'êtes pas très lumineux comme garçon ! Si ça me regarde, c'est parce que je suis l'un des instruments de cette haine. Mais après… Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à vous dire et on peu en finir de suite.

Il commença à légèrement appuyer sur le dos d'Ilham, le penchant en avant, directement en direction du vide.

-Attendez !

Roye avait crié en s'avançant brutalement. Le coup de feu partit immédiatement, se logeant directement dans sa cuisse, le clouant au sol.

-On ne s'approche pas.

En relevant la tête, Roye fut tout de même soulagé de se rendre compte qu'Ilham était toujours là.

James continuait à sourire calmement, mais plus à Roye. Il souriait aux deux jeunes hommes qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Heero et Duo avaient largement prit la tête, Peter ayant disparu quelques étages plus bas et Axel gravissant toujours comme il le pouvait ces interminables escaliers.

-Oh, de nouveaux amis avec qui jouer ! Merveilleux !

-Relâchez-le !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ! Franchement, vous ne venez que pour lui ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

Duo répondait, sûr de lui, mais le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

-Ah oui ? Même si tu avais la possibilité de gagner bien plus ?

Interdit, Duo s'entendit demander :

-Gagner quoi ?

-On m'a dit que tu t'étais fait piquer ton mec, je peux te débarrasser de ton rival sans problème.

Et l'arme se dirigea doucement vers Heero. Après tout, Duo était censé être amoureux de Peter.

-Il me suffit d'une petite pression, et s'en sera finit de tes ennuis.

Mais ce que James ne savait pas, c'était que s'il était vrai qu'Heero avait prit Peter à Duo, Duo ne pouvait réellement haïr le métis. Il y aurait toujours de l'amour entre eux, même s'il n'était plus de la même sorte que celui qui uni les couples.

Et ce lien entre eux, fort et beau, serait éternel.

Aussi, Duo ne fut même pas tenté d'accepter.

Mais Roye n'en savait rien non plus, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il tenait sa chance. James avait détourné son arme, il pouvait réussir à la lui prendre. Sans réfléchir au danger que cela pouvait représenter, il se jeta en avant et attrapa directement l'arme.

Heero et Duo le rejoignirent rapidement, Roye était blessé, et James semblait fort. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Un coup de feu partit, mais Duo n'y fit pas attention, il tenait l'arme et ne comptait pas la lâcher. James finit par reculer en levant les mains, un sourire satisfait, comme toujours, au visage.

-Allons, ne nous énervons pas. Tout le monde peu s'en sortir vivant.

-Eloigne-toi de moi !

-Pas de problème.

Il recula doucement vers le bord du toit.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Ilham !

Roye avait hurlé, mais il était déjà trop tard, d'une simple pression sur le dos du jeune blond, il l'avait précipité en avant sous les hurlements de la foule.

Duo tira sans plus réfléchir, blessant probablement gravement cet homme. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se tourna également vers le vide et sauta.

Le natté se précipita en avant, mais il ne put que regarder James utiliser un harnais pour rejoindre une fenêtre ouverte quelques étages plus bas. Et non loin d'eux, Ilham restait pendu au dessus du vide, une corde enserrant son cou.

Duo fit demi-tour pour aller le décrocher, s'il se dépêchait, il aurait très certainement le temps.

Mais en se retournant, il vit parfaitement qu'Heero ne bougeait plus, et il se rappela du seul coup de feu qui était sorti pendant leur bagarre.

Et comme son amour pour Heero était immense, il oublia immédiatement Ilham, Peter, Roye et Axel. Qu'étaient-ils au juste, à côté du métis ? Rien.

Aussi, il se jeta presque aux côtés du jeune homme pour inspecter sa blessure, vérifier qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il ne saignait pas trop.

Roye serrait les poings non loin de lui. Sa cuisse lui faisait tellement mal, et il avait beau se traîner, la corde, et Ilham, était encore trop loin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Axel choisit de faire son apparition. Voyant le spectacle, il resta interdit un instant, ne sachant que faire. C'est Roye qui le fit sortir de son état.

-Axel ! La corde !

Posant ses yeux sur la dite corde, Axel couru rapidement en avant et se pencha sur le toit pour regarder en dessous.

Ilham était toujours là, et il serait probablement déjà mort si Peter ne lui avait pas saisit les pieds à l'étage en dessous pour tenter de le soulever et de lui permettre de récupérer un peu d'air.

Prenant son couteau dans sa poche, Axel la posa sur la corde et… hésita.

Il aimait beaucoup Ilham, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais si le jeune homme disparaissait aujourd'hui, Roye serait à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Puis, il se rappela l'état dans lequel était le blond quand Ilham n'était pas là. Perpétuellement en colère, prêt à agresser n'importe qui. La terreur des grand-mères et des touristes japonais.

Oui, Roye ne se remettrait jamais de la mort d'Ilham. Et probablement lui non plus.

Son couteau trancha la corde. En dessous Peter récupéra rapidement le jeune homme, le ramenant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tentant de le ranimer en attendant que les secours arrivent. Il entendait déjà les sirènes.

Peter savait une chose, ils avaient besoin de ces secours, mais, pour lui, leur arrivée marquerait probablement la fin de son voyage, la fin de son histoire avec Heero, la fin de sa liberté.

Et ça lui faisait de la peine.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre en plus ^_^

Courage, il n'en reste plus beaucoup !!


	20. Chapter 20

Merci beaucoup à Nass pour sa review.

* * *

Chapitre 20

* * *

**Hôpital général**

**Italie**

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce en dehors des bips réguliers de la machine qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce son était obnubilant, obsédant et oppressant.

Mais pourtant, il était ce qui permettait à Roye de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Tant que ce bruit était audible, tout n'était pas perdu. Mais rien ne semblait gagné pour autant.

Il restait debout à côté du lit, sans bouger et ce, depuis des heures. Il ne savait pas comment allait Heero qui avait été touché au niveau du ventre par une balle perdue, mais il ne comptait pas s'en préoccuper.

Le métis avait bien peu d'importance à ses yeux, ils étaient compagnons de voyage, pas amis. La seule chose qui les unissait, c'était cet ennemi commun qui les narguait depuis, maintenant, trop longtemps.

Doucement, Roye passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ilham, mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, et ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos. Ilham avait été privé d'air pendant trop longtemps, et c'était déjà une chance qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il risquait cependant de ne jamais se réveiller, et, surtout, il ne récupérerait pas toutes ses facultés physiques et mentales. Le cerveau était quelque chose de bien fragile, de même que le corps humain, et c'était aujourd'hui que Roye en prenait réellement conscience.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui, et Axel rentra dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tu crois que ça peu aller ?

Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas aller, et Axel en était bien conscient. Lui-même se sentait atrocement mal.

Il avait peur.

Peur qu'Ilham ne revienne pas, peur, que même éveillé il ne soit plus lui.

Les médecins le lui avaient bien dit, le jeune homme risquait fort de ne plus jamais être comme avant. Et Axel avait peur que, pour eux tous, il devienne impossible de se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Roye ?

-D'abord, je vais tuer mon frère. Puis, je viendrais le chercher pour m'occuper de lui.

Axel baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, et la mort de Quatre était bien loin de le gêner. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était la décision de Roye qui était de rester pour toujours aux côtés d'Ilham, probablement parce qu'il s'en voulait, quelque part, du sort du jeune homme.

Mais, est-ce qu'il y avait encore de la place pour lui dans ce genre d'avenir ?

-Axel…

La voix de Roye était hésitante, et Axel ne sut dire s'il devait considérer cela comme un bon signe ou un mauvais.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester. Je ne laisserais pas Ilham, et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, alors… Si cette situation ne te convient pas, quitte-moi, parce que je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire à ta place.

-Te quitter ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, et que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, mais je n'arriverais jamais à laisser l'un d'entre vous, même si je sais que ça vous fait mal à tous les deux. Aussi, n'hésite pas à partir si tu as trop mal avec moi.

-Mais Roye… D'où tu tiens que ça puisse me faire réellement mal ? Ilham est chiant, mais bon… Je m'y suis habitué.

Hésitant, Roye se retourna vers le jeune homme. Axel se rendit compte d'à quel point il semblait fatigué. Doucement, il se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Je ne l'aime pas comme tu l'aimes, mais je reste proche de lui, et je t'aime, toi. Alors crois-moi, je ferais tout pour que ça fonctionne. On est peut-être pas vraiment un exemple moral parfait, ni même le symbole idéal de l'amour. On se prend la tête, on est jaloux, et on se dispute, mais on s'aime tous quand même, à notre façon. Et franchement, je préfère cette situation avec vous, qu'un amour dit idéal avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Cette déclaration sembla toucher Roye droit au cœur. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa le jeune homme, profitant d'un moment de calme et de répit, mais les bruits de la machine les empêchèrent de savourer réellement. Ils se reculèrent bien vite d'ailleurs, comme si cette pièce n'était pas faite pour recevoir l'amour.

-Va trouver ton frère, je resterais avec Ilham.

Roye remercia le jeune homme du regard. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres, quand la voix d'Axel l'interpela :

-Et tu as intérêt à revenir ! Parce que je refuse de passer ma vie seul avec lui !

* * *

**Dans le couloir**

Le café de l'hôpital ne devait pas être réputé pour son bon goût, ou en tout cas, s'il l'était, c'était un mensonge éhonté. C'était, tout du moins, l'avis de Duo qui sirotait comme il le pouvait un mélange qui se voulait caféiné.

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Heero dormait pour tenter de récupérer comme il le pouvait de sa blessure, Roye était de sale humeur, ce qui était plutôt normal, Axel était occupé et Peter était introuvable.

Et comme le natté ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de se retrouver seul dans la chambre du métis blessé, il préférait rester seul dans le couloir. Même si c'était une erreur.

Les infirmiers passaient dans une sorte de procession éternelle, certains pressés, d'autres fatigués… Et aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait prendre le temps de venir lui parler, de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, et ce qu'il pouvait attendre assis comme ça.

Mais Duo n'attendait pas, il passait le temps.

Alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée, il vit Peter arriver doucement.

-Il est réveillé ?

Demanda le jeune homme en restant debout devant lui. Duo soupira longuement.

Après tout, c'était Peter qui sortait avec Heero maintenant, et c'était donc à Peter de se tenir au courant de ce genre de nouvelles, certainement pas à lui !

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis pas encore allé. Mais les médecins ont dit que ça devrait aller.

-Parfait, on va devoir parti bientôt de toute façon.

-Comment ça ?

-La police risque de nous poser des questions, et on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de répondre.

-Alors tu proposes de laisser Heero ici ?

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Si tu arrives à te rappeler, le but de ce jeu, c'est de retrouver ton ami, et de ce que Wufei nous a dit, il est maintenant en danger, il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre avec la police. Je vais partir devant pour retrouver ce foutu chinois, s'il est vraiment décidé à nous aider, il ne devrait pas être loin. Tu n'as qu'à prévenir Heero et aller chercher Roye et Axel.

-Attend Peter… Les membres du personnel nous ont clairement dit que la police nous laissait le temps de nous remettre avant de nous poser des questions ! Nous ne devons pas nous enfuir comme ça !

-Mais si on reste, ton ami est condamné et tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à éviter une confrontation avec la police ?

-On perdrait du temps. Et on n'en a plus vraiment devant nous.

Sur ces mots, et peu décidé à devoir développé ses arguments, Peter se retourna pour s'avancer dans le couloir, passant le plus discrètement possible entre les internes. Il avait une autre raison d'éviter à ce point les représentants de la loi, mais il n'allait pas le dire si facilement.

Duo risquerait de ne pas comprendre.

Le natté soupira et se releva pour rejoindre la chambre du métis. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il retrouvait Heero debout en train de s'habiller.

-Mais… a quoi tu joues toi ?

-Je m'habille, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais pourquoi ?

Heero se tourna vers lui et le regarda calmement :

-Il n'est pas question que je reste ici pendant que vous allez retrouver ce salopard !

-Tu es blessé, il n'est donc pas question que tu viennes avec nous !

-Je viens, et tu n'as rien à dire à ma place.

-Ce que tu peux être buté ma parole… Quand on est blessé, on reste allongé !

-Ecoute, la dernière fois, il nous a échappé, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser à nouveau s'enfuir. Même si je suis blessé, je suis du voyage, en plus, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Et sans attendre la suite, Heero se dirigea hors de la chambre. Duo, heureux finalement de ne plus être avec cette tête de mule, finit par le suivre à regret.

En ouvrant la porte, Heero se retrouva face à Roye qui le regardait froidement. Il ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement, mais en ce moment, il regardait tout le monde froidement.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Il ne semblait pas surpris de voir Heero déjà debout, ou en tout cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Oui. Où est Axel ?

-Il veut rester avec Ilham.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots entre eux, et ils se mirent en route tous les trois en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital, bien décidés à retrouver Wufei et à rattraper Quatre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En partant, Heero porta un instant son attention sur un groupe hétérogène qui semblait particulièrement pressé, et peu à sa place dans ce genre de lieu. Ce qui retint particulièrement son attention fut la simple phrase d'une femme blonde qui semblait diriger le mouvement.

-Non mais je vous jure que Peter va me le payer…

Mais Heero ne pensa pas au fait que son Peter à lui pouvait être son Peter à elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas un nom des plus rares, et dans un hôpital, il y avait bien des raisons de faire payer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Aussi, il se désintéressa très vite de cet événement, et l'oublia.

Dommage…

* * *

**Devant l'hôpital**

Retrouver Wufei avait été facile, le chinois attendait tout simplement en face de l'hôpital. Peter s'en doutait un peu, mais il n'avait pas eu très envie d'attendre les autres en haut, il savait que ses éternels poursuivants n'étaient jamais loin.

Il s'installa à côté de Wufei sans que ce dernier ne daigne lever les yeux de son journal. Pourtant, c'est le chinois qui commença à parler.

-Que donnent les blessures ?

-Plus ou moins graves…

Le manque de détails ne sembla pas gêner Wufei. Il demandait, de toute façon, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt. Et tant que personne n'était mort alors, tout allait bien. Peter reprit :

-Tu vas nous mener à Quatre maintenant ?

-Probablement, si vous vous sentez encore de le chercher.

-Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Mais si quelqu'un est en danger dans cette histoire, il vaut mieux y aller.

-C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas Trowa.

-Oui, mais je suis un peu curieux de rencontrer ce Quatre. En fait, je me demande ce qui peu motiver une telle envie de contrôle sur ce qui l'entoure. Une telle obsessionalité pour les moindres détails de ce jeu…

-Tu te poses bien des questions… En même temps, je suppose que c'est ce qui doit te motiver dans cette histoire.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr. Tu ne connais pas Trowa, ni Quatre. Ce jeu vous a beaucoup enlevé, donné un peu, et vous a fait du mal. Pourtant, tu es toujours là, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

-Je fais ça, parce que c'est important, et que c'est le mieux qu'il y ait à faire.

-Oh, tu es l'un de ces défenseurs de la justice ?

-Oui, ça te poses un problème ?

-C'est juste que pour un mec qui trompe son partenaire, je te trouve gonflé.

-Je ne sais pas… Quand il n'y a plus d'amour, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un sens au couple ?

-Ça… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Leur discussion aurait probablement pu durer un moment. Peter lui aurait demandé ce qui le poussait aujourd'hui à les aider, Wufei, ce qui le poussait à fuir cet endroit aussi vite.

Ils se seraient peut-être découvert une possible amitié ou quelque chose y ressemblant.

Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps, et ne l'auraient jamais.

Déjà, Roye, Heero et Duo arrivaient. Peter se releva pour se tourner vers le métis.

-Tu te sens de venir ?

-Ça devrait aller.

-Bien.

Duo ne savait pas comment prendre le comportement de Peter vis-à-vis d'Heero.

Est-ce que c'était un désintérêt total pour l'autre, ou une trop grande confiance ?

Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Heero qui se contenta de se tourner vers Wufei.

-Bien, comme tu nous aides maintenant, je suppose que tu vas nous mener à Quatre.

-J'ai déjà vos billets de train.

-De train ?

-Oui, Quatre vit à présent à Marseille.

Et sans un seul mot de plus, les jeunes hommes emboîtèrent le pas à leur ancien ennemi.

* * *

**Marseille**

**France**

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver maintenant.

Trowa ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Il tentait de convaincre Quatre du regard, mais ce dernier ne fixait que le mur.

-Je pense qu'ils te retrouveront rapidement. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps.

Les yeux de Quatre se tournèrent vers lui, et Trowa plongea en eux comme dans un océan des plus clairs et des plus doux.

Car, oui, même si Quatre semblait avoir perdu l'esprit, ses yeux n'étaient que douceur pour lui, et Trowa comptait sur cette tendresse pour tenter de convaincre son amant d'arrêter ses actes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il aurait voulu le convaincre par la parole, par des gestes, mais un bâillon et des liens semblaient prendre un plaisir vicieux à l'en empêcher.

-Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça finirait comme ça, je pensais même que nous pourrions vivre ensemble, tranquillement, et pour toujours. Si seulement tu avais pu tout oublier ! M'oublier moi, eux, tout ! Alors, tu serais resté ici sans te poser des questions ! Tu serais resté sans chercher à les revoir ! Mais non, tu ne voulais pas être à moi, tu ne l'as jamais voulu, et tu as juste cherché le meilleur moyen pour me quitter ! Parce que tu es comme les autres, tu as toujours été comme les autres !

Quatre criait, hurlait même. Il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, de ce qui pouvait être vrai et être faut.

Et attaché comme il l'était, Trowa ne voyait pas comment lui dire qu'il se trompait.

Et même sans ses liens, il ne pourrait jamais le lui prouver.

Quatre continuait, encore et toujours…

-Mais… Tu ne vas pas me quitter. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter ! Pas pour eux, pas pour qui que ce soit !

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et se pencha en avant, approchant son visage au maximum de celui de le Trowa, le regardant avec des yeux emplis d'un amour dévorant et dévastateur.

-Non, tu ne vas pas me quitter, Trowa Barton, parce que tu es à moi, juste à moi.

Déjà, Trowa voyait la lame briller dans la main de son amant.

-Et je garde toujours tout ce qui est à moi.

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, plus que deux petits chapitres et Catch Me sera terminé ^_^

Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques, des suggestions pour améliorer le récit, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître !

Les compliments aussi sont, évidemment, les bienvenus ^-^


	21. Chapter 21

Merci beaucoup à Nass et Greynono pour leurs reviews.

Et comme je n'ai pas ton adresse Greynono, je te répond ici : Je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes Heero et Peter ensemble ^_^ Et bien sûr, je te comprends pour les happy ends, je les aime aussi… Mais là, je ne sais pas trop si j'y arriverais ou pas. Je tenterais probablement de faire au mieux ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à me soutenir !

Et sans plus attendre…

* * *

Chapitre 21

**Gare de Marseille**

**France**

Le train entrerait bientôt en gare, les gens commençaient à réunir leurs bagages, leurs enfants, leurs affaires. Mais leur groupe n'avait rien à récupérer.

Quand avaient-ils au juste perdu leurs affaires ?

Probablement à Venise, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs valises. Mais, même sans leurs valises pour prouver leur long voyage, on pouvait sentir en eux la fatigue de celui qui a quitté sa maison depuis trop longtemps.

De celui qui a trop perdu.

De celui qui voudrait juste fermer les yeux, oublier les ennuis et retourner dans les jours meilleurs.

Mais ce que l'on pouvait sentir, aussi, c'était leur volonté. Malgré cette tentation d'abandonner, il y avait aussi une envie de continuer à avancer.

Par devoir, vengeance, haine…

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Et ce, pour chacun d'entre eux.

C'était, tout du moins, ce que se disait Wufei en regardant les quatre jeunes gens qui se tenaient non loin de lui. Le jeu de Quatre avait apposé sa marque sur eux, sur leurs épaules et dans leurs yeux.

De bonnes marques, de mauvaises marques, peu importait en réalité. Cette trace ne s'effacerait pas, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais ce qui resterait de ce voyage, c'était cette maturité qu'ils avaient probablement tous gagné. Pas celle qui peu réellement se voir, non, elle se sentait plutôt. Ils avaient vu de nombreuses choses, rencontré, parfois, les bonnes personnes.

Et surtout, ils avaient fini par réussir à se comprendre, à s'entendre, et à se voir réellement. Oui, ironiquement, Quatre avait voulu les détruire par ce voyage, il les avait rendus plus forts.

Le train commença à entrer en gare, et Peter se pencha doucement vers Heero qui s'était endormi. Il le réveilla avec douceur, ne se préoccupant guère des quelques regards plus ou moins outrés que le groupe du troisième âge qui partageait leur compartiment pouvait bien lui lancer.

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment où il se trouvait. Il était épuisé par sa blessure, son opération et sa perte de sang. Peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait prêt à venir en fait…

Mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté de ses retrouvailles avec Quatre, plutôt mourir !

Peter le regarda un instant, un air accusateur sur le visage.

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-C'est parce que je viens de me réveiller.

-Si je vois que ça ne va pas, tu restes en arrière.

-C'est bon…

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis, et je t'ai cru, mais c'était avant de te voir t'effondrer comme une masse dans ce train !

Duo passa à côté d'eux en les laissant se disputer, un sourire au visage.

Mais il ne savait pas dire si c'était le fait qu'ils étaient en conflit, ou le fait que Peter s'inquiète pour Heero qui lui donnait cette expression. Et de toute manière, il n'avait pas très envi de chercher la réponse.

Wufei les attendait un peu plus loin, et en voyant qu'ils arrivaient, il se remit en route jusqu'à une voiture noire qui semblait sur le parking depuis un moment.

-La maison n'est pas loin, nous y serons d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Il s'installa au volant et leur laissa le temps de monter dans le véhicule avant de mettre le contact et de quitter le parking. Et Peter finit par demander :

-Au fait, de quelle manière comptez-vous entrer dans cette maison ? Je ne pense pas que Quatre ait très envie de nous voir.

-Par la porte d'entrée, comme n'importe qui.

Roye semblait sûr de lui, mais Peter pensait très sérieusement que c'était une erreur.

Quatre était un déséquilibré, et pouvait être tout aussi charmant que dangereux. S'il était inquiété, effrayé ou mis en mauvaise position, il n'hésiterait certainement pas à tuer.

Mais Wufei ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux à cette idée, et il était probablement celui qui connaissait le mieux Quatre. Il décida de croire en la confiance du chinois, et d'espérer que tout se passerait bien.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence quasi religieux, chacun se rendant soudainement compte du fait que le dénouement était proche, mais, et surtout, qu'il ne serait probablement pas tout à fait heureux.

Trowa était en danger, mais avait-il vraiment envi d'être sauvé ?

Quatre préparait probablement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que toute cette histoire finisse du mieux possible.

Wufei arrêta la voiture devant une petite maison de banlieue à l'allure tout à fait banale. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et aucune aura négative ne semblait s'en échapper. C'était un pavillon des plus normaux.

Les cinq hommes sortirent rapidement de la voiture, décidés à en finir au plus vite, et Wufei leur ouvrit la porte tranquillement. Mais il resta en arrière, peu décidé à se mêler réellement de leurs retrouvailles.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà joué son rôle et de ne plus avoir rien à faire. Alors, au lieu de les aider, il sortit à l'extérieur, et appela la police, il savait qu'ils auraient rapidement besoin d'aide, mais il ne savait pas qui il faudrait sauver.

Aucun des autres ne sembla se formaliser de son départ. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais ne voulaient même pas s'en préoccuper. Leur objectif était bien trop proche pour qu'ils pensent à reculer maintenant.

Un seul bruit retentissait dans le couloir. Un bruit distordant, disharmonieux qui semblait donner à l'endroit une impression de décadence, de folie muette qui pouvait, pourtant, s'entendre. Telle une obsession malsaine et malodorante, les notes se répandaient en eux comme l'eau pourrie dans les champs. Comme le sang dans les songes des enfants.

Ne restait sur eux, qu'une impression de désarrois, de peine et de douleur. Cette dernière les étouffait, les étranglait et semblait vouloir les tuer à petit feu. Ils se retrouvaient seuls face à elle, prêt à se faire dévorer tout entier par ces nombreuses bouches souriantes de toutes leurs dents pointues et jaunes.

Peter fut le premier à se reprendre réellement. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, se débarrassant de la chape de plomb qui avait envahie son esprit, et il se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage les rappelant à la réalité d'un seul regard.

Ces derniers revinrent rapidement à eux, pressés qu'ils étaient de sortir de l'univers chaotique dans lequel les notes de cette mélodie, qui n'avait de mélodieux que le nom. De ces notes qui semblaient prendre possession de leurs pensées et les menaient dans des lieux qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à explorer.

Ils se mirent alors à avancer doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, en direction du lieu d'où sortait cette infamie.

Arrivés devant la porte de bois, ils s'immobilisèrent, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, se retrouvant paralysé quand même, sans même savoir réellement pourquoi.

De l'autre côté de cette porte, il y avait Quatre, juste Quatre. Un jeune homme torturé dont l'esprit n'était déjà plus qu'un amas chaotique sans organisation quelconque à part aux yeux de son porteur.

Un jeune homme qui avait joué avec eux, avec leurs vies, et leur patience.

Un jeune homme qu'ils avaient cherché à atteindre pendant des semaines, des années… et qu'enfin ils tenaient.

Mais il était aussi autre chose. Il était un être qui semblait étrangement puissant et fragile à la fois.

Un être qui pouvait probablement hanter leurs pires cauchemars pendant des siècles.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui leur faisait peur, et c'était uniquement ce qu'ils imaginaient. Quatre pouvait prendre bien des visages pour eux, il avait prit un certain pouvoir sur leurs esprits, au fur et à mesure, et c'était ce qui les pétrifiait là, maintenant.

Il avait prit le pas sur leur réflexion, les transformant en marionnettes devant lui.

Mais Duo ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant. A cause de ce voyage, il avait perdu ses deux amours, mais avait, en même temps, réussi à s'en détacher pour tenter de continuer sa propre vie comme il l'entendait. Maintenant, il se devait de récupérer ce qu'il avait cherché pendant des années.

Et si Trowa refusait de rentrer avec eux, s'il demandait à rester avec Quatre, ce n'était pas grave, parce que Duo saurait. Il saurait que Trowa était heureux ici, qu'il voulait vivre ici. C'était toute la différence avec la situation actuelle.

Comme il voulait en avoir le cœur net le plus vite possible, il ouvrit la porte sans regarder un seul de ses compagnons. Ces derniers n'en menaient pas large non plus, mais ne comptaient pas faire demi-tour.

Pas maintenant.

Quatre leur tournait le dos, enchaînant les notes avec rapidité, mais ne semblant pas vraiment se rendre compte de leur discordance. Il ne les avait même pas entendu entrer, alors que, pourtant, il les attendait depuis des jours.

En voyant son frère, Roye s'avança rapidement, mettant l'une de ses mains dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit le pistolet qui avait appartenu à James, et le pointa directement vers la tête de Quatre qui cessa juste de jouer sans bouger.

Mais au lieu de les soulager, ce changement sembla les pétrifier un peu plus. Le silence était tel qu'il semblait leur être tombé dessus, telle un chape de plomb, faisant bourdonner leurs oreilles.

Ils entendaient le silence.

Roye continuait de regarder son frère, mais aucun des trois autres ne fit un geste, de toute façon, s'ils avançaient, Roye tirerait probablement. Il désirait trop tuer son frère pour les laisser l'en empêcher.

-Je savais bien que tu aurais ce genre de réaction.

Roye raffermit sa prise sur son revolver, serrant les dents de rage. Il aurait voulu que son frère soit paniqué, le supplie de lui laisser la vie. Pas qu'il soit détendu comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ton voyage, Roye ?

Quatre avait appuyé sur le nom de son frère, le narguant sans en avoir l'air.

-Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

-Pas vraiment.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Quatre ?

Duo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de regarder les deux frères se parler aussi peu. De regarder Quatre ne rien leur expliquer alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

-A quoi est-ce que je joue ?

Le ton était froid, calme et monocorde. Comme si Quatre était surpris de ce genre de phrase, mais surtout, comme si elle le mettait en colère.

-A quoi est-ce que je joue.

Il prit appuie sur le piano, tirant de l'instrument un nouveau gémissement torturé, et il se releva doucement, leur tournant le dos.

-Parce que tu crois que je joue ?

Il se retourna, fixant le natté droit dans les yeux, l'aspirant presque dans la spirale de folie qui était maintenant son univers.

-N'est-ce pas, Duo Maxwell, tu penses que je m'amuse, ici, et maintenant !

Il criait, ne tentait même pas de désarmer son frère qui avait baissé sa garde, et semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Il avait perdu l'esprit, et c'était maintenant une certitude pour eux tous.

-Mais je ne joue pas ! J'ai arrêter de jouer, et de m'amuser il y a des années ! Et je ne le ferais plus jamais ! Jamais ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle sur cette terre, rien qui apporte un réel bonheur. La vie n'est qu'une salope qui vous donne un petit quelque chose pour vous faire avancer, qui vous l'enlève à chaque fois que vous l'avez obtenu, et qui se rit de vous, qui rit de vous voir vous traîner sur cette terre dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'elle promet mais ne donne jamais !

Roye recula, il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir tuer cet être qui hurlait encore et toujours des paroles qui semblaient n'avoir aucun lien entre elles, qui semblaient n'avoir pas leur place dans cette situation.

-Je vous l'ai montré de par ce voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que vous aviez au début, vous l'avez perdu, comme ça. Et ce que vous avez pu gagner, vous finirez par vous le faire enlever, parce qu'on ne peu jamais rien garder éternellement, tout se perd, part en poussière et devient uniquement un souvenir qui se perdra également dans le fil de votre vie.

Il montra son frère du doigt :

-Je sais que l'un est revenu, mais tu as perdu l'autre à jamais, et tu finiras par perdre tout ce qu'il reste.

Il regarda Duo.

-Tu n'as plus rien pas vrai ? Ils t'ont tous abandonné, et même Trowa ne te seras pas rendu. Tu es probablement aussi seul sur cette terre que moi !

Puis, il se tourna vers Heero.

-Et tu penses avoir enfin entre tes mains l'amour ? Tu le perdras plus tôt que tu ne le penses, c'est toujours comme ça.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Peter.

-Ils sont sur ta trace, et tu le sais. Bientôt, ta petite vie tranquille va s'achever, et on le sait tous les deux, mais tu ne crois pas que ton tendre amour risque de ne pas apprécier tes cachoteries ?

Mais sa tentative pour les déstabiliser ne fonctionna pas. Roye ne voulait pas perdre espoir, Duo savait qu'Heero resterait à ses côtés, même si leur amour n'était plus le même, Heero comptait tout faire pour garder Peter, et Peter savait que son secret n'était pas si terrible que ça.

-C'est toi qui a tout perdu Quatre.

Heero avait parlé calmement, ne tenant pas vraiment laisser le temps à Quatre de s'égosiller comme il le faisait.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais toujours la satisfaction de vous voir vous battre pour rien. Vous avez perdu d'avance, la vie, est toujours plus forte que l'homme. Elle, la mort, la destruction et le destin, toutes ces forces se battent pour jouer avec nous, pour s'amuser à nos dépends et nous regarder crever lentement. Elles rient de nous voir amasser des fortunes, car elles savent qu'il leur suffira d'un geste pour tout reprendre. Elles rient de nous voir courir après l'amour, parce que tout disparaît et ne laisse qu'une cicatrice brulante qui fera mal à jamais. Et je compte bien rire avec elles, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien. Elles ne peuvent plus rien m'enlever, et je vous regarderais, tel un dieu, vous débattre avec vos sentiments, vos envies et vos besoins. Même la mort ne pourra rien contre moi, je suis déjà mort.

Doucement, il se déplaça sur le côté, s'approchant d'une baie vitrée ouverte.

-Attend, où est Trowa !

Duo avait hurlé, il savait que Quatre tenterait de fuir, que Roye tirerait, et qu'il risquait de perdre toute possibilité de retrouver son ami.

-Trowa ?

Quatre sembla surpris d'entendre ce nom, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

-Oui, celui que tu as enlevé, où est-il ?

-Il est en dessous. Toujours en dessous.

Et sans un mot de plus, Quatre se retourna pour partir. Mais Roye ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tolérer. Il pointa son arme en avant, Peter tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais il y eu tout de même deux coups de feu.

Le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Quatre avait déjà disparu. Roye tenait sa main en sang contre lui, et Wufei le regardait de la porte, un air ennuyé peint sur le visage. Sans réfléchir, Heero attrapa la chinois par le col.

-Mais tu es dans quel camp toi à le fin ?

-Dans aucun. Je fais uniquement ce qui me paraît juste, et tuer Quatre n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Mais le laisser s'enfuir c'est bon ?

-La police doit déjà être sur sa trace, tout ira bien.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire pour Trowa par, en dessous ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort Wufei !

-Pour ça je ne sais pas, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la cave.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Duo qui se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver un escalier qui descendrait jusqu'à la cave. Sans hésitation, Heero le suivit doucement, après avoir échangé un simple regard avec Peter.

Ce dernier lui parlerait de son secret, mais ça pouvait encore attendre, au moins un peu.

Duo trouva rapidement l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la cave, et il le descendit presque en courant. Il avait besoin de savoir si Trowa était encore là ou pas. Ou si Quatre avait encore prit une longueur d'avance.

En arrivant en bas, il repéra rapidement le jeune homme, ligoté au sol, presque nu, du sang partout sur sa peau, semblant dessiner des symboles au sens inconnus de Duo.

Et une peur le prit immédiatement.

Si ce sang était celui de Trowa ? Et si le jeune homme était mort ? Ici, dans ce lieu sordide.

Tremblant, Duo s'avança, pour toucher son ami. Mais Trowa respirait, faiblement, mais il respirait.

Et surtout, il ne semblait pas blessé.

Heero ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer, mais Trowa était vivant, Duo l'avait retrouvé. Quatre s'était peut-être enfui, mais le jeu était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

Il remonta les escaliers pour retrouver Peter, pour lui demander de rentrer avec lui, de rester avec lui, et même, pourquoi pas, de vivre avec lui.

Et même si Quatre les regardait, ce n'était pas grave, il verrait peut-être des moments de douleur, mais beaucoup de bonheur, et de ça, Heero était persuadé.

Mais en remontant les escaliers, Heero eut la mauvaise surprise de voir l'homme qu'il aimait encerclé par ces personnes qu'il avait pu croiser à l'hôpital. Et si Peter ne baissait pas la tête, il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de les voir.

Heero comprit alors que le bonheur risquait d'être difficile à atteindre.

* * *

Bien, après ce chapitre, dont je suis quand même fière ^_^, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue !

Merci d'avoir lu.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à Nass pour sa review au précédent chapitre.

Mais également à tous ceux qui lisent sans oser (ou vouloir) se manifester !

Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de Catch Me, en espérant que ça vous a plu !

* * *

Epilogue

Peu de temps était passé depuis son départ, mais Roye avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps. Il pouvait rentrer maintenant, retrouver ceux qu'il aimait, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Quatre s'était enfui, c'était vrai, mais Roye l'avait blessé, et la police l'avait achevé.

Le jeune blond avait eu l'idée saugrenue de fuir en voiture, mais les policiers que Wufei avait contacté l'avaient prit en chasse, il leur avait échappé, mais sa voiture avait fini par percuter un arbre.

Quand on l'avait retrouvé, il ne restait déjà plus que des cendres et une carcasse calcinée.

Cette menace maintenant éloignée, Roye allait pouvoir aller bien mieux.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre de l'hôpital, s'attendant à voir Ilham endormit et Axel à ses côtés. Mais la chambre était vide, et le lit fait.

Roye pensa immédiatement à Quatre, à ce qu'il avait pu dire avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il avait encore prévu quelque chose ?

Est-ce que le jeu continuait même après sa disparition ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Certainement pas !

Roye fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le couloir et sauta sur la première infirmière qu'il croisa. Elle sembla particulièrement effrayée, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Le patient de la chambre 709, où est-il ?

La jeune interne répondit rapidement, sans même chercher à savoir ce qui pouvait motiver une telle inquiétude chez ce jeune homme.

-Il est en promenade dans le parc monsieur.

Roye ne s'excusa pas, ne se calma pas et ne dit rien d'autre à la jeune femme. Il la relâcha et se précipita presque vers le parc, bien décidé à vérifier ce qui venait d'être dit. Si Ilham était réveillé, il voulait voir dans quel état il était.

En arrivant dehors, il se mit tout simplement à courir en regardant dans toutes les directions possibles, cherchant le jeune homme blond, ou Axel. Ou même les deux d'ailleurs.

Il finit par apercevoir Ilham assit dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Doucement, il s'en approcha, mais l'autre ne se retourna pas. Il ne devait, tout simplement, pas l'avoir entendu.

Ilham semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'une coccinelle qui se tenait sur l'une des fleurs qu'il avait pu cueillir. Roye s'installa à ses côtés, n'osant même pas encore le toucher.

Le jeune homme finit par lever des yeux surpris sur lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

Demanda calmement Roye alors que le petit blond le regardait toujours. Ce dernier finit par lui sourire avant de répondre :

-Oui, et toi ?

-Maintenant oui.

Roye regarda à son tour la petite bête, profitant du soleil, de la légère brise qu'il y avait et du calme des environs. Être avec Ilham, comme ça, après avoir faillit le perdre, c'était bon.

-Où est Axel ?

Finit par demander Roye.

-Oh, Axel est partit chercher de quoi boire. Il avait soif tu sais.

Roye tiqua sur la manière dont Ilham venait de s'exprimer, mais il n'en dit rien de plus, après tout, après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'allait pas commencer à s'inquiéter à cause d'une expression un peu trop enfantine à son goût.

-Mais dis-moi...

Commença Ilham.

-Qu'est-ce qui faisait que tu ne te sentais pas bien avant ?

Les yeux de Roye quittèrent la fleur pour aller directement dans les yeux d'Ilham. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux gêna encore Roye. Ils étaient trop grands, trop ouverts trop...

Il ne savait même pas comment en fait.

-Eh bien, j'étais inquiet pour toi, mais je vois que tu vas bien.

Ilham sembla un instant surpris, et tout de suite après, étrangement peiné. Il baissa la tête pour ne plus regarder Roye.

-Oh... alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi...

Roye, se souvenant de leur dernière entrevue qui s'était achevée sur une dispute, prit le visage d'Ilham entre ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Oui, j'étais inquiet. J'étais inquiet, parce que je t'aimes, parce que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, vieillir avec toi, et mourir avec toi. N'en doute plus jamais Ilham, je t'en pris.

Ilham, au lieu de sourire, de le traiter d'idiot ou de se jeter sur lui, se mit à pleurer. Pas juste quelques larmes, mais de véritables sanglots. Il semblait, tel un enfant, totalement perdu, effrayé et terriblement triste.

Le jeune blond prit les bras de Roye et s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il répétait au milieu des sanglots ce qui ressemblait à :

-Je ne me souviens pas... Je me souviens pas... Je... J'aimerais mais... Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je me souviens pas !

Roye ne chercha pas à comprendre et prit Ilham tout contre lui. Le jeune homme se colla contre lui et ne bougea plus, profitant d'un contact dont il ne se souvenait plus.

Ilham ne bougeait plus, et Roye ne comprenait pas. Il vit, presque avec soulagement, Axel arriver, un café dans la main. Ce dernier, en le voyant, sembla légèrement peiné.

Il s'installa sans un mot, et n'eut trop rien à dire pour que Roye comprenne totalement la situation.

-Les médecins disent que c'est parce qu'il a été privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps.

Ilham semblait s'être calmé, mais Roye était décidé à le garder contre lui. Il avait peur d'entendre la vérité. Peur, de savoir ce qui arrivait vraiment.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer au juste ?

Finit-il par demander, sachant qu'il se devait de savoir.

-Il ne se souvient de rien. Ni de son passé, ni de nous. Il y a même certaines choses de la vie pratique qu'il ne connait plus réellement. Il est comme... un enfant.

Et Roye comprit. Il comprit ce qui le gênait depuis le début avec Ilham. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était... plus jeune. Mais ce qui faisait mal, c'était de savoir qu'il avait oublié. Il avait oublié leur lien, leur passé, leur amour.

Il avait oublié les épreuves qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble.

-Je dois avouer...

Commença Axel.

-Que je suis quand même rassuré de le voir comme ça. J'avais peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais, ou qu'il ne soit plus capable de marcher, de parler ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'a plus de souvenirs, mais il a toute sa tête, ça veut dire qu'on peu vraiment construire quelque chose, même si son passé ne lui revient pas.

Roye regarda Axel un moment. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement calme, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il disait. Il semblait prêt à se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, et il voulait juste vérifier que Roye était tout aussi motivé que lui. Le blond attrapa le jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, prenant les deux jeunes hommes qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

Il embrasa Axel un moment, puis lui répondit doucement.

-Oui, je crois qu'on va réussir à s'en sortir. On va se créer une belle vie maintenant, la plus belle de toute.

Il regarda Ilham un instant, et lui demanda :

-Bien sûr, il faut que tu sois d'accord pour venir vivre avec nous.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! En plus, Axel m'a dit que je vous aimez tous les deux très fort !

Roye regarda Axel d'un air légèrement accusateur. Il n'était pas vraiment persuadé qu'Ilham ait aimé Axel très fort. Mais il se dit rapidement que cela n'avait probablement pas d'importance. Ilham pouvait parfaitement l'aimer, pour leur nouvelle vie.

Oui, maintenant, ils feraient tout pour être heureux.

* * *

Duo attendait devant la porte depuis des heures maintenant, il était inquiet, en colère, et il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Mais Heero semblait ne pas vouloir y faire attention, et encore moins sortir de chez lui.

Une semaine que Peter était parti, et une semaine qu'Heero ne sortait plus, et ce n'était vraiment pas possible. D'autant que ce n'était même pas un adieu, loin de là !

Non, vraiment, Heero n'avait aucune raison de bouder, ou en tout cas, il n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre de bêtises !

Une nouvelle fois, il tambourina comme un malade contre la porte d'entrée du jeune homme, s'attirant les regards indignés des deux vieilles voisines qui parlaient un peu plus loin. Une rumeur circulait en ce moment comme quoi le voisin d'en face serait homosexuel, Heero n'était pas encore découvert par les commères, visiblement.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Il est partit, tu es triste, je crois que tout le monde a bien compris ton désaccord, lui le premier ! Mais je pense que tu peux arrêter ta grève de la faim, le gouvernement doit totalement se foutre de tes problèmes de cœur !

Et comme Duo criait, et que les voisines n'étaient pas loin, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Ou tout du moins, elle fut ouverte par un Heero pas habillé, par rasé, pas coiffé, et pas lavé.

-Quoi, tu fais aussi une grève de la douche ?

Heero se contenta de grogner.

-Tu me fais entrer ou on parle de tes petits problèmes d'amoureux sur le palier ?

L'Heero des cavernes se contenta de rentrer dans sa grotte, laissant la porte ouverte pour son invité. Ce dernier entra tranquillement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Ok, t'es en colère, mais franchement, il m'appelle tous les jours parce qu'il panique. Parait que tu lui répond plus, il a cru que t'étais mort lui !

-Hn.

Traduction : « Et qu'est-ce que ça peu lui faire ? »

-Eh bien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il t'aime, il s'inquiète pour toi, il ne t'a pas totalement quitté, et il veut prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Hn.

Traduction : « T'as qu'à lui mentir, il a l'habitude des mensonges, non ? »

-Justement, il a l'habitude, résultat, il a parfaitement su que je lui mentais ! Et c'est pas à moi de lui parler ! C'est ton copain, pas le mien !

-Hn.

Traduction : « T'appelle ça un copain toi ? »

-Non, pour moi c'est un sale enfoiré, mais ça c'est parce qu'il m'a trompé, avec toi en plus. Mais en tout cas, il va falloir que t'arrêtes de lui faire la tête comme ça, il s'est déjà excusé ! Donc tu l'appelles maintenant, sinon je l'appelle, je lui dis que tu ne l'aimes plus et qu'il peut aller se faire foutre chez les grecs !

-Hn.

Traduction : « Pas la peine de t'énerver. »

-Si je m'énerve, et t'as vraiment pas envi que je me mette encore plus en colère !

Heero soupira et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de portable de Peter, le connaissant, de toute façon, par cœur.

-Et tu ne lui parles pas en « Hn » !

Il posa le combiné contre son oreille, et attendit. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, quelqu'un décrocha.

[Agent Callberg.]

Et en entendant cette voix, Heero se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

_Peter se tenant devant lui, légèrement honteux, ses collègues n'étaient pas loin et semblaient le surveiller avec attention, comme s'il allait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée._

_-Tu es quoi au juste ?_

_Avait fini par demander Heero, se doutant parfaitement de la réponse. FBI ? CIA ? Quelque chose du genre, probablement. Et que Peter ne lui réponde pas que c'était un secret défense._

_-Je suis… un agent d'une organisation gouvernementale un peu spéciale._

_-Et tu ne peux pas dire laquelle, pas vrai ?_

_-Pas vraiment._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec nous au juste ? Tu enquêtais ?_

_Peter sembla surpris un instant. Heero parlait terriblement froidement, il se sentait plus trahis qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se trouvait stupide de réagir aussi mal maintenant que le secret de Peter était levé, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! Mais… il avait l'impression que si Peter ne lui avait rien dit, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal._

_Mais Peter tentait de se défendre._

_-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je… Je ne travail que lorsqu'il y a des enquêtes, alors, j'étais dans une sorte de congé quand je vous ai rencontré et que j'ai décidé de vous accompagner._

_-Peter._

_La femme qui semblait commander l'équipe s'était rapprocher d'eux. Elle regardait Heero exactement comme si il était un ennemi. Peter prit un air tout aussi froid qu'elle pour lui répondre._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Tes congés sont finis maintenant, et on a déjà une nouvelle mission. On a besoin de toi pour enquêter, tu retrouveras ton petit-copain quand les missions seront finies. Mais là, on doit y aller, et tout de suite._

_Elle avait plus parlé pour Heero que pour Peter, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle s'éloigna rapidement à nouveau, pour les laisser se dire au revoir._

_-Ecoute, Heero, je… Je reviendrais et on parlera si tu en as besoin, mais je sais que je t'aime vraiment… Alors j'aimerais que ça ne change rien._

_Peter s'était approché de lui, avait posé un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres, et était parti sans qu'Heero ne lui réponde rien. Ce dernier était resté sans bouger jusqu'à ce que les voitures noires aient disparu et que Duo le frappe pour le faire réagir à nouveau._

_Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Peter depuis._

* * *

Et maintenant, il l'avait au téléphone.

-C'est moi.

[Je sais.]

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et il ne voulait surtout pas de nouvelle dispute, non, parce que…

-Tu me manques.

Il n'y eut pas de soupir de soulagement, mais Heero sentait que Peter souriait à l'autre bout du fil. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

[Toi aussi. Je devrais avoir finit ici d'ici deux jours et… je reviendrais en Amérique. D'habitude je reste à l'hôtel quand je ne suis pas en mission, mais ça commence à me fatiguer de vivre dans une chambre qui n'est pas à moi donc…]

-Donc ?

[Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?]

-Pour combien de temps ?

[Eh bien… Les missions arrivent de manière assez aléatoires alors je ne peux pas vraiment te dire mais…]

-Alors on a qu'à dire que tu restes toujours vivre avec moi, et que parfois tu pars travailler.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à l'autre bout du fil. Puis, Heero entendit une voix féminine venant probablement de derrière Peter.

[Eh bah, je sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit, mais t'es rouge pivoine !]

Et rien qu'à l'idée d'un Peter complètement rouge, Heero se mit à rire.

-Est-ce que tu dis oui ?

Peter se mit à chuchoter.

[Je t'en pris, tu connais ma réponse !]

-Tes collègues sont autours de toi, pas vrai ?

[Heu… Oui ?]

-Je t'aime.

A nouveau, il n'y eu aucune réponse, mais plusieurs rires purent être entendus. Et pourtant, à la grande surprise d'Heero, Peter sembla se ressaisir.

[Moi aussi mon cœur ! Je te rappelle quand j'ai le temps, là je suis légèrement occupé en fait…]

Et il raccrocha en laissant Heero muet de l'autre côté du fil. Duo revint tranquillement de la cuisine, une canette de coca dans la main.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit, mais t'es dans le même état que la première fois que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais.

-Sans rire.

Marmonna Heero en raccrochant.

-Et donc, après cette discussion dégoulinante de romantisme, vous avez décidé de vivre ensemble, c'est ça ?

-Plus ou moins.

-En tout cas, il y a une chose pour laquelle tu as de la chance Heero.

Levant un sourcil, Heero demanda :

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

-Il ne t'as pas vu dans cet état de décrépitude.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Mais à ce moment là, Duo sortit un appareil photo et prit rapidement un merveilleux cliché.

-A quoi tu joue au juste ?

-Attend, je ne vais pas cacher la vérité à ce pauvre garçon ! Rudolf doit savoir que son copain est une épave !

-Duo… Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi, ce surnom est réservé ?

-Et rend moi cet appareil !

-Alors là, même pas en rêve Rahan !

Et alors qu'Heero se jetait en avant pour rattraper le précieux cliché, le natté était déjà parti en courant, bien décidé à garder ce qui lui appartenait.

* * *

Trowa ne se remettait pas de la disparition de Quatre, et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

Et Duo avait beau lui rendre visite tous les après-midis et rester avec lui jusqu'au soir, ça ne changeait rien.

Le jeune homme ne mangeait plus, il ne faisait que dormir et se traîner de sa chambre à la salle de bain, de la salle de bain au cimetière et du cimetière à sa chambre en passant par la case salle de bain.

Personne ne savait dire s'il en voulait à quelqu'un pour ce qui était arrivé, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il savait que, sur le moment, Quatre n'était pas lui-même, et que les coups de feu avaient été des erreurs.

Mais depuis que la voiture de Quatre avait été retrouvée aux prises avec les flammes, il semblait que Trowa avait tout simplement cessé de vivre.

Pourtant, personne n'avait voulu cet accident. Pas même Roye, même s'il avait, un jour, réellement souhaité la mort de son frère.

D'après Peter, les raisons de cet accident étaient simples, Quatre était blessé, il avait sans doute perdu pas mal de sang et à un moment il avait perdu connaissance, la suite était plutôt évidente.

La voiture avait fini par quitter la route pour terminer dans un arbre. Le moteur était touché et avait fini par prendre feu. Le temps que les secours arrivent, il ne restait déjà presque plus rien.

Pas même le corps du jeune blond.

Trowa avait demandé à ce qu'un enterrement soit tout de même organisé à New York, leur ville natale. Et c'était sur sa tombe qu'il allait chaque jour.

Il y allait, parce que Quatre lui manquait, lui et lui seul. Il savait que la folie de Quatre avait tout détruit, et c'était la seule chose qu'il détestait. Mais cette chose, il voyait encore les traces qu'elle avait laissées sur lui.

* * *

_Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et se pencha en avant, approchant son visage au maximum de celui de le Trowa, le regardant avec des yeux emplis d'un amour dévorant et dévastateur._

_-Non, tu ne vas pas me quitter, Trowa Barton, parce que tu es à moi, juste à moi._

_Déjà, Trowa voyait la lame briller dans la main de son amant._

_-Et je garde toujours tout ce qui est à moi._

_Utilisant le couteau qu'il avait en main, Quatre s'entailla profondément l'avant bras, faisant couler le sang au sol. Et sans que Trowa ne puisse l'en empêcher, il récupéra le liquide rouge au bout de ses doigts, et se mit à peindre, directement sur le corps de Trowa._

_C'était humide et chaud, désagréablement étrange, et Trowa était presque terrorisé. Il voyait Quatre perdre encore et toujours un peu plus de sang, et ne même pas s'en préoccuper. Il le voyait perdu dans sa contemplation morbide, dans sa création destructrice, et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter._

_-Tu vois ces traces, pas vrai ? Dans ces traces, il y a mon sang, mes souffrances, et mon amour pour toi. Elles ne disparaitront jamais totalement, même si tu frottes le plus possible ; Aujourd'hui, j'impose ma marque sur toi, et même si les yeux des mortels ne pourront les voir, apprend que les yeux des autres puissances seront rivés dessus, et que tu seras toujours à moi. Toujours._

* * *

Quatre avait finit par l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et partir.

C'était la dernière fois que Trowa l'avait vu en vie.

Et il repensait toujours à cette scène, à cette peur de l'abandon avec laquelle Quatre tentait de vivre. Et à ce qu'il aurait pu faire, lui, pour aider le blond, pour l'empêcher de sombrer totalement.

C'était ce à quoi Trowa réfléchissait depuis un moment, en fixant le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir l'heure. Il savait, par habitude, qu'il ne devait pas être loin de quatre heures du matin.

Oui, ce nombre, tout comme ce nom, était devenu d'une importance capitale dans sa vie. Tout semblait le destiner à ça maintenant.

En grognant, il se leva doucement et attrapa sa canne.

Il passa rapidement par la case salle de bain avant de sortir de la maison.

Le cimetière était à une demi-heure de marche normale, Trowa mettait une bonne heure. Mais il le faisait avec plaisir. Il terminait de se réveiller, et profitait aussi de la sensation de ses pieds sur le sol. Il avait cru la perdre à jamais.

Comme toujours, il était seul dans le cimetière. Les premières visites arrivaient généralement vers dix heures. Il s'approcha de la tombe de son amant, et s'arrêta devant quelques minutes. Il avait juste besoin de venir ici.

Et, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il resta longuement, debout sans bouger, devant le marbre. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur du corps de Quatre sous ses doigts.

De sentir son odeur.

D'entendre son rire et sa voix.

D'écouter son cœur battre doucement alors qu'il s'était endormi.

Oui, il suffisait à Trowa de fermer les yeux pour tout revoir de Quatre. Emotions, sensations… Tout lui revenait doucement. Et il ne parvenait jamais à se débarrasser de cette mélancolie qui l'envahissait.

Quand il n'était pas devant cette tombe, il pensait à Quatre aussi.

Quand il dormait, il rêvait de Quatre.

Quand il marchait, il souhaitait que Quatre puisse se trouver à ses côtés et l'accompagner sur tous les chemins qu'il prendrait.

Parfois il tendait la main dans l'espoir d'en sentir une plus fine la prendre en retour.

Alors il venait ici. Puisque de toute manière ses journées et ses nuits étaient hantées par le fantôme de celui qu'il aimait, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose de se trouver ici ou ailleurs.

Doucement, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il parlait rarement quand il était ici. Encore plus rarement quand il était chez les autres. Mais ce jour là, il parla.

-C'est de plus en plus dur Quatre. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement que je voudrais crever ici et maintenant. Vivre sans toi, ça n'a aucune saveur.

Oui, Trowa avait déjà pensé au suicide, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Et puis, il y avait ce doute qui ne cessait de l'assaillir.

Il avait vécu avec Quatre pendant deux ans, et le connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Ses beaux côtés aussi bien que ses mauvais. Et c'était trop simple.

Pour lui, Quatre n'avait pas pu perdre la vie dans un bête accident de voiture. C'était tellement… Pas lui !

Alors il continuait à parler à un fantôme.

A attendre une résurrection.

Et à se laisser mourir à petit feu dans le cas où elle ne viendrait pas.

Un bruit de pas se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Les chaussures faisaient crisser les graviers à l'approche de l'inconnu.

Trowa ne bougea pas, et écouta.

Quatre lui avait apprit pas mal de choses.

Il n'était même pas sept heures. Ces chaussures, cette façon de marcher, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un homme. Plutôt jeune d'après la démarche énergique. Mais pas pressé tout de même.

Et surtout, cet homme venait vers lui.

Trowa baissa à nouveau la tête, et un sourire apparu sur ce visage qui n'en avait plus porté depuis un moment.

Sans se retourner, il dit doucement.

-Je commençais à perdre patience.

Il n'y eut pas un seul mot en retour, mais Trowa savait…

Que Quatre souriait.

* * *

THE END

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue, ce fut long, et parfois compliqué, mais cette fic est maintenant bel et bien terminée.

Autant vous le dire de suite, un nouvel opus est prévu et arrivera très prochainement, aussi, en voici le résumé :

Un an après que Quatre ait organisé son jeu, Heero se retrouve face à un adversaire de taille. Un être meurtrier recherché depuis quelques temps par l'organisation dont Peter fait parti. Et, après un événement bien particulier, le métis semble ne pouvoir compter que sur Quatre pour attraper ce monstre qui se fait appeler homme. Mais Quatre est-il vraiment fiable ? Ou ses anciens démons referont-ils surface ?

Encore merci d'avoir suivi Catch Me, et à bientôt pour cette nouvelle fic qui s'appellera « Save Me » !


End file.
